Openly Confused
by StarRose
Summary: unfinished: Summary for ch12: Giddy Malfoy. As Harry waits for Draco to return, a certain letter finally arrives, and just as everything goes right, everything goes horribly wrong. DracoHarry main, SeamusHarry, DeanSeamus
1. Reunion

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter world and all it's characters belong to JK Rowling and WB. I am making no money out of this.

**Rating:** PG-13 for the main story, with a few R ratings thrown in here and there.

**Genre:** Lots of romance, comedy, drama, confused feelings, horse riding, nightclubs, hand jobs…wait, those aren't a genre… (shrugs) Oh well.

**AN:** Hey all! This is my first HP fanfic, and just to let you know the setting I've placed them in here is close to where I live in Surrey. This is a SLASH fic between Draco and Harry mainly, with a dash of Harry and Seamus, and eventual Dean and Seamus, so if you don't like, don't read!

**Summary:** Seamus is openly gay, Harry is openly oblivious, and both have a bit of a problem. It's been a year since they graduated from Hogwarts and lived in the same house together, but Seamus had left with a broken heart, and Harry with a confused one. Seamus confessed to Dean he loved him and caused Dean to hate him, and as for Harry... why the hell had Draco kissed him during the graduation party? A year later Draco and Dean turn up unexpectedly back into their lives, and while Seamus tries to deal with his love for a hateful Dean, Harry deals with his own feelings over Draco. He had been happy being openly oblivious, but Draco's kiss had left him openly...confused?

So my friends, read on for a story of love, friendship, and a lot of 'out of the closet' references ;)

**Openly Confused**

**By StarRose**

**20th November 2005**

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

It was early June in the small village of Langley Vale, just south of London, and 18, nearly 19 year old Harry Potter strolled with his hands in his pockets down the quiet little country lane heading back to his home. He looked to his right and vaguely watched the horses in the fields next to him graze the lush grass the spring had left with its rainfall. He stopped and stood by the farm entrance, 'Langley Vale Farm' printed in faint white lettering on the top wooden plank of the gate, and leant on it, staring out into the open fields, wondering when Seamus had actually meant for him to come back.

Over the last few days his housemate had been acting very oddly. Harry could be doing some normal mundane thing, normal mundane things usually being tidying up the mess from the party's Seamus like to hold every so often, when Seamus would suddenly grab him by the arm and practically throw him out the door, telling him to go for a walk and come back later, before quickly shutting the door and leaving Harry standing outside with wide startled eyes and his wand still in the air from levitating things around the room.

He wouldn't have minded, after all it got him out of cleaning up after him, but lately he'd been having too many things on his mind to go for walks, he needed something to distract him, something busy to do.

His career wasn't going very well, and that was putting it mildly. He'd been signed up as Seeker for the Basingstoke Beater's at the beginning of the year, but even with Harry catching the snitch, the rest of the team had played so poorly they'd lost within the first few matches of the season and had got dropped from the league. Now they were back to the local matches until they trained enough to be accepted back in, and that wasn't going to happen until next year.

Not only that, but Harry had also been picked up for training as an Auror at the ministry, but what with Voldemort back, there were no spare Auror's to train him, and all he could do was sit around and wait for a letter for them telling him when he could start.

Not being able to get out there, to help, it was driving him nuts. He had all the qualifications, heck he probably had more experience with the Dark Lord personally then any other Aurors put together, but, without passing the test, you simply weren't allowed. Harry, being Harry of course, had at first paid no attention to rules, and had gone out secretly, but unfortunately he was soon found out, and with the extra security and protection of these times, was forced to just go back home and wait.

So here he was, waiting for his Quidditch team to get back on track, and waiting for that one little letter. It had been a very boring year since they graduated, and as Harry watched the clouds drift by, the soft warm breeze ruffling his unruly hair, bringing with it the smell of freshly cut grass, his mind wandered back to his housemate.

He and Seamus had both shared the same little house for this year after their graduation from Hogwarts, and not that he minded at all sharing with him, but he did end up missing Ron and Hermione a lot, Ron especially.

When they'd left Hogwarts, Hermione continued to live with her parents. She was currently working as an assistant at St Mungo's Hospital, in training to become a Mediwitch. She visited when she could, but working hours were long for her, and she'd always saY she couldn't make it over as much as she wanted.

Ron's mother on the other hand, mad that Ron, although passing all his exams, had only _just _passed all his exams, refused to let him out her sight until he found a good paying job, or went back to Hogwarts again. Well, Ron flatly refused to go back and be the oldest student there by repeating a year, so he'd spent his time since trying to find a job, without much success, and without his mother letting him leave the house until he had.

How Harry and Seamus had come to share a house was another strange little story. At the beginning of the seventh year Seamus, - and why he had chosen Harry to tell this to Harry still had no idea - had come out to him saying he was gay. Harry hadn't quite known how to react to that, not sure whether Seamus had told him just because he wanted to tell someone, or that he was hinting that he was interested in Harry specifically. His blank look must have been pretty obvious though, because Seamus had soon elaborated that it was Dean he had feelings for, but didn't have a clue on what to do about that.

Once again, why the hell Seamus was asking him on how to come out to his best friend that he loved him in more than just a best friend kind of way, Harry still didn't know.

Half way through the year however, it became very obvious when Seamus had told Dean, because Harry, Ron and Hermione had come back through the Portrait Hole to find Seamus and Dean having a humongous argument in the middle of the common room. It seems they had walked in at end of it though because a moment later Dean stormed passed them through the Portrait Hole, leaving Seamus standing in the middle of the deadly quiet room, the other Gryffindor students sitting around them not making a sound, before Seamus turned around and slowly walked up to the boy's dormitory, looking if anything like he was about to cry.

After that, the two best friends seemed to have turned ex-best friends, and Seamus had worked his way in to Harry's little group instead. Harry had never asked what had happened, in fact no one mentioned anything at all, and Seamus never seemed to have any urge to divulge in what had happened either. All they knew was that now, Seamus and Dean had nothing to do with one another.

Near the end of the year Seamus had asked what Harry was doing about living arrangements when they left the school, and Harry had said he was just going find a small place just out of London, and had automatically said yes when Seamus had asked if he could stay until he had enough money to get his own place, he wasn't going to turn him down.

Lost in memories for that moment, Harry sighed softly to himself, watching one of the horses trot over to another patch of inviting looking grass. It was thinking of the end of his Hogwarts' years that brought another strange little encounter with Malfoy, just at the end of the graduation party, back into his mind.

Harry had never been sure if Malfoy was drunk that night, although every cell in his body hoped he was, but he had never had a chance to ask afterwards as it had been the last time he had seen him…

_One year ago_

Harry wandered outside from the Great Hall for some fresh air, his deep green dress robes flowing behind him as he walked down the steps. He stood at the bottom for a moment, wondering where to go, before deciding to just simply sit on the bottom step, staring out into the darkness, the pounding rocking music from the Weird Sisters filtering through the walls, echoing softly in the night air. Harry dangled the near empty Butterbeer bottle between his hands, not fond on the more alcoholic Butterdraught, staring up the clear sky, the stars twinkling overhead He'd left Ron and Hermione dancing along to Weird Sisters, well, dancing may be the wrong description, it was more like Ron staggering about and Hermione trying to keep him upright.

He smiled at the thought of his best friends and placed the bottle to his lips and tilted his head back, letting the bitter liquid slide down his throat, glancing to his right as Justin Finch-Fletchly and Hannah Abbot came down the steps, holding hands, throwing two quick grins at Harry before disappearing round the corner. Harry grinned after them, before placing his empty bottle on the step beside him.

"Fancy another Potter?"

Harry looked behind him to see of all people, Draco Malfoy, standing a few steps behind him, holding two bottles of Butterbeer.

"What's this? Deciding to be civil on our last day?" Harry inquired.

"No." Draco said sharply, before shoving one of the bottles into Harry's hand and sitting down next to him.

Harry blinked at him, looking at him sitting so close, and inched away slightly. Draco didn't move, just stared out into the grounds, before he raised his own bottle and taped the top with his wand, the lid falling off to the grass by his feet. He stuck his wand out to Harry's bottle, indicating for Harry to put it by the tip offering to open it. Harry however still stared at him, before frowning suspiciously.

"What have you done to it?"

Draco scowled at him, retracting his wand, "Fine, open it yourself I don't care." He spat, before taking a swig out of his own bottle and went back to staring out to the grounds.

Harry eyed him suspiciously, then eyed the bottle he was holding suspiciously, before mentally shrugging, and opening the bottle.

The two sat there in silence, the only sound being the occasional swallowing of the butterbeer as they drank in the night air. It was a fairly comfortable silence, as comfortable as you could get sitting with your enemy for the past 7 years anyway, but the longer the silence went on, the more anxious Harry got. What was Malfoy doing? Did he just feel like sitting here for no reason?

Harry took another sip and glanced at him, only to find Draco looking at him, or rather, looking at his neck as he swallowed the drink. Harry didn't think Draco had noticed that he saw him, but the blond soon turned back to staring out when Harry turned to look at him.

"I take it you're not here just for a friendly social chat then Malfoy."

"Shut up." Draco said quietly, taking another sip from the bottle.

Harry glared at him. Even when they were sitting in near silence the guy pissed him off. So, picking up his empty bottle on the step, Harry got up, "Well then, as you've obviously just decided to sit there and annoy me, I'm going to go back to the party. Thanks for the drink." He added idly, taking one step back up before he suddenly felt Draco's hand on his ankle, stopping him from moving. Harry looked down, only to see the Slytherin boy staring at the ground, but his grip on Harry's ankle not loosening.

"Let go Malfoy." Harry warned, "Or do you really want me to hex you on our last day here-"

"-follow me."

Draco suddenly rose from the step, letting go of Harry's ankle, and walked a few steps forward.

"Excuse me?" Harry said, staring at him, "I'm not following you alone anywhere."

"Potter!"

Draco suddenly spun around to glare at Harry, and Harry was a little taken aback at the look in his eyes. It had the usual fierceness there, but there was something behind that, and if Harry didn't know better, he'd almost say he looked sad.

"Although this would be the perfect opportunity to get you out of my life for good," Draco said quickly, "For once I am not…- I'm not going to… - look just follow me, I want to tell you something." He eventually managed to say, indicating to the same path that Justin and Hannah had taken earlier.

"No, tell me here."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Draco glared at Harry venomously, obviously annoyed with Harry's lack of cooperativeness. "Because someone might walk through the door and it's…" He said after a pause, but he trailed off, his voice quiet.

Harry watched him, his eyes lowered to the ground, the almost sad look on his face again, and it was an expression Harry had never seen on Malfoy's face before. A small gust of wind whipped its way around the stone castle, ruffling Draco's black dress robes, his hair falling around his eyes as he moved a hand to brush it aside. There was just something about him, his stuttering earlier that Malfoy never ever did, the odd niceness, Harry couldn't quiet put his finger on it but…..

He sighed.

"I must be insane," he muttered to himself, stepping down off the last step and placing his one empty and one half full bottles of butterbeer on the step behind him, "Fine, but if you try anything funny don't think I won't hurt you, it's not like I can get detention for anything now."

"Oh what a threat Potter, really, I'm shivering with fear."

Harry stopped a few feet in front of him at that, "Do you _want _me to go back inside?" he said, indicating with his wand back to the door.

Draco seemed to grit his teeth to stop himself from saying something, before looking away again at the ground, "No….just follow me." He said, turning around, his dress robes billowing behind him as he walked around one of the stone walls.

Harry sighed again and followed him.

They didn't walk very far, just to a small indent in the stone wall, where flat side wall met round wall of a tower, and this is where Draco stopped, cut off from view from any windows, and nothing but Hagrids hut in the far distance, the lights off as Hagrid was enjoying the party with everyone else.

"Alright what is it?" Harry said impatiently, "Because funnily enough I don't want to spend my last evening here with you."

Draco looked at Harry, meeting his eyes, not necessarily a scowl, but a stern look, and one that didn't last very long either as he looked away again.

"And will you stop doing that!" Harry said, as Draco looked back up at him.

"Doing what?"

"Looking away like that!" For some reason it made Harry feel uncomfortable, and he got the feeling he wasn't going to enjoy whatever Draco had to say to him.

"I can do what I like Potter." He snapped back at him, before again he seemed to grind his teeth, like he wished he hadn't said that.

Harry looked at him strangely, "Look will you hurry up?"

Draco looked him in the eyes again before closing them "Alright, look," he sighed, before opening them and glaring straight back at Harry, "I'm getting really pissed off with you Potter." He growled, stalking towards him, "I've _always _been pissed off with you, -"

"-makes two of us-"

"-but do you know what's pissing me off even _more_?" he asked, ignoring Harry's comment as he walked straight up and stood directly in front of him, face to face.

Harry stood his ground, staring back into those glaring grey eyes, "…what?" he dared to ask, his hand gripping his wand tighter out of instinct.

"What's pissing me off even more is despite of all of that, I still want to do _this_."

Before Harry could even find the correct string of words to put together the sentence "What the hell are you talking about Malfoy?", Harry suddenly found Draco's lips crushing down on his own, and he dropped his wand, stumbled backwards a few steps, eyes wide and the rest of his body frozen. Draco had wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's chest, keeping his arms trapped at his sides so he couldn't get away.

Draco's eyes were tightly shut as he pressed further against Harry's lips, his tongue forcing Harry's lips open and Harry, too shocked to even fight back, just stood there as Draco devoured his mouth feverishly, running his tongue everywhere and holding him tightly against him.

Harry could do nothing but stare at Draco's closed eyelids, and feel his own heartbeat racing. Or maybe it was Draco's heart he could feel racing, or a mixture of both. Whatever it was, the cold air around them seemed to disappear as the heat grew between them, when suddenly, Draco pulled away.

Harry found himself panting to regain his breath, his lips rosy with the forcefulness of the kiss, and he stared at Draco incredulously, no words forming in his brain. Draco was panting too, except with him there was a slight tint of red on his cheeks. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and glared at Harry,

"You _really_ piss me off." He breathed, and he swiftly walked past him back to the main doors and back to the party, leaving Harry standing in the dark completely stunned.

It took a moment for Harry's brain to realign itself, and when the realisation that _Draco Malfoy_ had just kissed him, heck, snogged the living daylights out of him, he did a moments impersonation of gapping fish before twirling around and staring at the now empty path Draco had walked down.

His heartbeat was still racing as he stared at the path, his breath coming in quick short pants as he still tried to accept what the hell had just happened. Draco Malfoy had kissed him! The very last person on his list to ever kiss him, in fact, Malfoy wasn't even _on _the list!

Harry just stood there in a kind of trance, not noticing Justin and Hannah walk up beside him, Hannah's hair a little messier than had been before, and a very suspicious smile on both hers and Justin's face.

"Hey Potter." Justin greeted, wrapping an arm around Hannah's waist, but stopped walking when he saw the look on Harry's face, "Hey, are you alright?"

Harry blinked, blinked again, then looked across at them, "Yeah…" he said, dazed, before he shook his head slightly, "Err- yeah, I'm fine." He said, smiling back at them.

Justin grinned back, and he and Hannah made their way down the path back to the party.

_What the hell was that about? _Harry finally managed to ask himself, before unconsciously raising his fingers to his lips, pressing them there. He realised what he was doing though moments later and quickly put his hand back down, frowning annoyed at himself, before bending down to pick up his wand that he had dropped, still in a slight shock.

Malfoy had been blushing when they parted, and Harry…Harry didn't quite know what to make of it. He thought Malfoy hated him, in fact a few seconds before he kissed him he just said that he pissed him off! So what the heck was that kiss about? Malfoy hates him, and Harry hates Malfoy, so how the heck did any of that sentence involve a seriously hot kiss!

Harry quickly retracted the 'seriously hot' part of that thought.

Harry found himself walking back down the path to rejoin his friends, and he vaguely remembered to pick up the bottles he'd left at the bottom step, and made his way back up to the doors. Walking into the Great Hall, the music still going strong and his fellow classmates enjoying their final night at Hogwarts, he wondered why his eyes decided to search for Malfoy first amongst the crowd, and when he caught his own reflection staring back at him in one of the mirrors that had been dotted about the Hall for the dance, he realised with a strange fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach, that he had been blushing too.

_Present time_

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, trying to will away that memory. He'd never seen Malfoy after that, not once, and so had never had the chance to actually ask what that kiss had been about.

Harry stood up straight from leaning on the gate and stretched his arms up behind his head, stifling a yawn. Glancing at his watch, thinking that whatever Seamus' reason for having him out the house this time was must be over by now, Harry crossed over the local muggle Petrol station and up Grosvenor Road, heading up to the very end, a cul-de-sac, where the road met forest, and opened the small wooden gate down the path to his home.

Harry knocked loudly on the front door. "Seamus it's Harry! Am I allowed back in my own house now?"

There was a sudden crash from the other side of the door, and Seamus' voice of "Shhhh shhhh!".

Harry frowned, what on earth was he…

The front door opened, and suddenly Harry was met with a loud;

"SURPRISE!"

Harry blinked as mini magical fireworks started zooming around the front hallway, and the faces of his old Gryffindor classmates grinning back at him.

"HARRY!" Both Ron and Hermione screamed as one, as they both flung themselves at him. Harry kind of stood there for a moment with a lopsided grin on his face, before Ron suddenly yanked at his arm over to Seamus.

"Guess what mate? I'M STAYING! I finally found a decent job and my mum says I can move out! Then Seamus here contacted me and said you had a room and I could move in! THIS IS GONNA GREAT!" he exclaimed, obviously wanting to have told Harry this ages ago, and now finally letting it escape in one giant loud shout for joy.

"Hope you don't mind," Seamus grinned as Harry had looked over at him, his thick Irish accent as prominent as ever, "But ah know you've been down lately, and ah know it's your house an' all, but ah didn't think you'd mind having your best mate movin' in."

Harry stared at him smiling, a soft, grateful look in his eyes. Seamus had possibly done the one thing that really could take his mind off how bad everything had been going lately. Having Ron back was going to be the best thing that had happened to him all year, and Harry didn't think there was any way possible getting across to Seamus how thankful he really was.

"That's why I had to shove ya out the house, Ron was tryin' to use a telephone at certain times to arrange things, and well, he's pretty loud." He chuckled, Ron's ecstatic grin disappearing for a second, making the others around laugh.

Harry found himself being hugged by Hermione again, as Seamus announced food and plenty of alcoholic drinks were in the lounge, and so the small crowd moved through, chatting away, their first proper reunion in a year.

Sadly though, as Harry looked around at his two best friends, Neville being given a rather large pint of Butterdraught by a still grinning Seamus, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patel laughing with each other over the snacks, he noticed one person missing.

Seamus hadn't invited Dean.

**To Be Continued…**

**AN:** Please check out the link at the bottom of my profile. It's the site where I post notes relevant to each chapter of this fic. I would put the link here but FF don't allow links.


	2. Dare

**Chapter 2: Dare**

"So what's it like?"

Harry glanced up at Ron as he handed him a butterbeer, "What's what like?"

"You know…" Ron said quietly, nodding over to where Seamus was talking to Hermione, "living with Seamus. I mean it's different from the dorms, we were _all _there, what's it like with - you know, just him - being…how he is, he doesn't try anything funny with you does he?" he asked nervously.

Harry honestly had to refrain from laughing at the look on Ron's face, "Ron, its Seamus. Just because one minor detail about him changed doesn't mean he's going to attack you in the middle of the night."

"Oh ah dunno Harry, I might crawl under the bed covers." Seamus said, sneaking up behind Ron and sliding him arms around his chest, grinning cheekily, resting his chin on Ron's left shoulder.

An electric shiver seemed to run up Ron's spine as he froze, eyes wide, and at that Harry couldn't help but laugh. He patted Ron on the shoulder, "You'll get used to it." and he left to walk over to Neville and the girls, Lavender and Pavarti giggling at the sight of Ron standing as still as a stone statue as Seamus clung to him, enjoying far too much of this embarrassed reaction from him.

As late afternoon drew on, Seamus had brought out an old muggle board game called Dare, which not only made you do stupid things as you landed on squares around the board, like acting like a chicken or howling until your next go, but asked impossibly hard questions that you weren't supposed to be able to get anyway, and made you take the dare for getting the answer wrong, by doing even more stupid things like yelling outside the window at the top of your voice "I LOVE MYSELF" five times, or having to talk for 30 seconds on why rocks make such good pets without saying the word 'the'.

The old Gryffindor class sat in a circle on the Lounge floor, the late afternoon sun casting shadows across them from the trees outside the windows. The board game was placed in the middle of their circle, empty bottles of butterbeer and empty pint glasses of butterdraught strewn across the floor, and music playing idly the background.

Currently everyone was in hysterics as a ginger chicken tried to attack Seamus, the Irish boy laughing hard as he played a game of tug of war with his wand, trying to get it out the chicken's beak.

"Alright Ron!" Seamus chuckled, finally pulling the wand back and waving it at the chicken. In a flurry of colour, the chicken disappeared and transfigured back into Ron, who now sat there glaring furiously at Seamus, everyone else still in hysterics.

"The dare was to _CLUCK _like a chicken until your next go! Not _BECOME_ a chicken!" Ron shouted at him, blushing with annoyance.

"Hey it's a muggle game," Seamus giggled, "You gotta spice it up with a bit of magic." He teased, waving his wand at Ron who quickly crawled back over to his space in between Neville and Harry before Seamus transfigured him again, glaring with his arms crossed at everyone as they tried to stop laughing.

Around the circle were the aftermaths of other dares. Neville was currently adorning bright red lip stick and blusher, who had to now wear it until the end of the game, Pavarti was still slightly blushing from having to demonstrate how a bra worked, Lavender was currently sitting on Harry's lap, and Hermione was still attempting not to squeak with the ice cube that had been put down her back, because if she made any sound, she'd lose.

Neville took his go after Ron, having to talk for 30 seconds on why he loved himself (blushing madly with embarrassment when he finished), and now it was Seamus's turn. Rolling the dice and moving his piece forward, he landed on a dare card, and Harry picked up the next card with the impossible question on. They didn't bother to read the questions out now, because they were going to get them wrong anyway (especially Ron as he wasn't going to get any muggle question at all), so just read out the dare on the backs of the cards instead.

Harry read it over in his mind, Lavender reading it silently too as she sat in his lap, before she grinned at Seamus, "Oh you're going to like this one." She said.

"Ok," Harry started, "you've got to go up to the nearest male player on your left, kiss them, and say 'I love you. You are the only one who cares.'"

"Nice." Seamus grinned all too enthusiastically.

Ron's expression suddenly forgot he was angry and quickly looked up, deadly worried as his eyes followed the people to Seamus's left praying that he wasn't the one (ignorant of the fact he was sitting in between two other male players), but his eyes soon rested upon;

"Wait," Harry said quietly, "That's me."

Harry blinked, and indeed, he was he next male to Seamus's left. Next to Seamus sat Pavarti, then the gap where Lavender would be sitting, Hermione, then Harry, then to Harry's left sat Ron, Neville, and back to Seamus. Pavarti and Lavender seemed to have strange smiles on their faces at this, while Hermione just rolled her eyes.

Ron nudged Harry in the ribs, "You really going to kiss him?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

Harry thought about it for a moment, Seamus still looking highly enthusiastic about it, before he shrugged, "Why not? Besides I'm hoping to see you land on the 'squeal like a pig till your next go' square, so I'm not loosing now, maybe we'll have a bit more transfiguration." He teased.

"Who's side are you on?" Ron exclaimed, causing another ripple of laughter between the players.

Seamus crawled over to Harry, and Lavender attempted to scoot over on Harry's left leg a little more so Seamus could get to him.

"Ok, what am I saying again?" Seamus asked, still on his hands and knees as he tipped the card towards him that Harry still held, before looking back up at him.

Ron looked quite disgruntled to be sitting next to this, but Lavender, who was only a few inches away from the whole thing, looked positively delighted, in fact Pavarti looked painfully jealous.

Seamus did nothing but stare at Harry for a moment, Harry blinking back at him, before Hermione hit Seamus upside the head, "Don't milk it." she sighed, although no one could deny the small smile on her lips.

"Heh, yeah alright, you can't blame me." Seamus smiled.

"Don't- don't linger or anything 'kay?" Harry stumbled, and Seamus simply smiled at him sneakily.

Harry wasn't quite sure on why he suddenly felt so nervous, now Seamus was so close to him. It was just Seamus, they'd lived together for a year now and had got perfectly used to Seamus bringing home another man every now and then (who admittedly did kind of stare at Harry in shock whenever Seamus introduced them, Seamus once explaining most of them were shocked to find him living with Harry Potter and not jumping on him at every moment), but as Seamus leant forward closing the space between them, closing his eyes and placing his lips on his own, Harry's heart rate suddenly shot up several beats faster. He closed his eyes tightly, keeping his lips firmly shut as Seamus softly moved his own against them.

But as Harry sat there, he very nearly flinched away when the treacherous thought that, _this kiss is nothing like Malfoy's_, entered his brain.

Why the hell had he just thought that? Of all things? Harry quickly decided it was just because Seamus was a guy, and Malfoy was a guy, so it was just a natural thing to compare, but when he realised in thinking that that he was getting a list of _guy's_ he'd kissed, he quickly scrubbed out that thought as well.

_- "You really piss me off." - _

That's what Malfoy had said just after he'd kissed him, hell nearly suffocated him. But _why_ had he kissed him? With no explanation, no nothing, just kissed and walked away leaving Harry to forever wonder why his rival had decided to tongue him on their last day.

The thought had bugged the hell out of him when they'd left Hogwarts, and when Harry was sneaking around trying to chase after remaining Death Eaters, he'd kept an eye out for any information regarding the Malfoys, wondering if he could find Draco and just get an answer so he wouldn't be driven nuts for the rest of his life. But, with his father in jail, Draco seemed to have disappeared after Hogwart's, and Harry never did find him again.

Harry vaguely heard Lavender giggling quietly just to his left, and he suddenly wondered just how long had Seamus been kissing him. He frowned, but as he slowly opened his eyes, he - more worryingly - wondered if….if it would feel the same if this was Malfoy kissing him like this. Softly, no heat or tongues just….almost lovingly.

Harry stopped frowning and his eyes softened, before closing them again, the faint voice of Ron's; "Seamus enough! Get off him!" filtering through his brain, but Harry didn't register it. His heart was still racing, but this time for a different reason. His brain was telling him it was going to kill him later for this, but the image of Draco Malfoy was suddenly all he could see. It was like all of a sudden he was back at Hogwarts, standing outside in the dark, his dress robes billowing gently in the breeze, with Malfoy kissing him. But not like he had before, like this, a gentle kiss, and as that image remained Harry, very slowly, attentively, opened his lips…

And Seamus pulled away.

"'bout bloody time!" Ron said, as the girls erupted into claps and cheers and wolf whistles.

"Hold on a second I've still go to finish the dare!" Seamus protested, grinning very pleased with himself, and looked back at Harry, staring lovingly into his green eyes, "I love you. You are the only one who cares."

Harry blinked for a second, his heart suddenly seeming to stop in his chest, "W-what?"

"The dare Harry." Hermione said, resisting to grin herself at the look on Harry's face, before she pointed to the card Harry was amazed to find he was still holding.

"Oh…yeah." He muttered, suddenly feeling very sheepish.

Now he needed to get the image of Malfoy saying he loved him out of his head as quickly as possible.

Ron looked grossed out, "Ew, I wouldn't have done that."

Seamus winked at Harry before crawling back over to his spot, "Ah, then you would have lost wouldn't you Ron?" he said, Ron just folding his arms and looking annoyed again, "Alright Pavarti it's your turn."

The girls took their turns next, Lavender finally being able to get off Harry's lap only to find she had to balance a cup of water on her head until her next go. Soon it was Harry's turn, and landing on a dare card, Neville was the one to pick up a card and read out the dare.

"Umm, ok, it says you have to tell us the names of the last three people you've kissed."

"Well that's easy" said Harry, "One, Seamus," to whom Seamus grinned straight back, "Two…I think it was you Hermione."

"Me?" she inquired, as Ron's head snapped towards her.

"Just a kiss on the cheek."

Ron relaxed.

"Hey that's cheating!" Seamus protested.

"Hey the card just said kissing, didn't say what kind of kissing did it." Harry pointed out, to which Seamus opened his mouth, thought for a second, then closed it again.

"And the third?" Pavarti asked.

"Yeah, can you remember that far back Harry? You haven't had a girlfriend all year." Seamus teased, Harry playfully glaring at him.

"Thank you for that little reminder. Ok the third," Harry thought for a moment, "the third must have been – " he stopped as soon as the realisation sunk in.

It was of course, Draco Malfoy.

His throat seemed to tighten as the atmosphere around him seemed to have become 10 times more awkward for him alone. He stared the board game on the floor, desperately wanting to come up with a good excuse, but his mind refusing to do anything but stay completely blank.

He anxiously glanced around at his friends, eagerly awaiting to hear who it was he'd kissed, before he coughed rather awkwardly, "I-I can't remember." He said, wincing at how pathetic and obvious that sounded, almost sure this was going to be his brains revenge for imagining Malfoy kissing him.

"Oh come on Harry!" Ron grinned, "We don't need veritserum to see your lying on this one mate, you were about to say someone."

"No I wasn't." Harry quickly retaliated, and suddenly found everyone had moved ever so slightly closer.

"Who was it?" Hermione asked, rather intrigued now.

"Yeah we're not gonna tell anyone," Ron said, nudging right up next to him, "Who was it, go on, wasn't one of the Slytherin girls was it?" he joked, everyone laughing at that comment, Harry's laugh seemingly a lot more strained as he laughed with his jaw firmly shut. Hermione however seemed to be the only one to notice this, and she looked at him a little more closely.

"No one, really, it-it was no one, I can't remember." Harry continued, every word he spoke making him cringe with how bad of an excuse this was, and apparently everyone else thought so too.

"Aw come one Harry waddya take us for?" said Seamus, "This is Dare, you can't back out. Who was it? Couldn't have been that bad could it?"

"Heh." was Harry's only reply to that.

Harry looked from one inquiring face to the next, and found his heart beat racing this time in worry. If they found out Malfoy had kissed him, he'd never hear the last of it. He looked down again, and suddenly found the torn material at the ends of his jeans very interesting.

"You wouldn't want to know, trust me." He mumbled quietly.

"Now I want to know even more!" Pavarti said.

"Are you blushing?" Hermione asked curiously, and Harry's head shot up.

"What! No-no, no no, n-no, no I'm not I'm…." Everyone's inquiring faces had suddenly turned to inquiring smirks, and seeing this, Harry sighed, "You're not going to believe me even if I told you." he endeavoured.

"Try us." Lavender said, still trying desperately to keep the cup of water balanced on her head.

Harry looked back down to the hem of his jeans again. He wasn't going to get out of this was he? Lowering his head so far his chin was almost against his chest; he muttered something so quietly no one heard it, now feeling the blush across his cheeks that Hermione had so kindly pointed out.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, and without raising his head Harry turned towards her, whispering the name again looking at the floor, as if where he looked made a difference on what she was about to hear.

"MALFOY?" Hermione yelped in surprise.

The room suddenly went deadly quiet, and Harry couldn't bring himself to look up when the room suddenly exploded into a spluttering of "Malfoy!"'s as everyone began arguing amongst themselves that that can't be true, with the smashing of a cup as it fell of Lavenders head.

"You kissed _Malfoy_!" Ron exclaimed at him, stunned as he stared at Harry with his mouth wide open.

"Look _I_ didn't kiss _him_ ok, he was the one who kissed _me_ I just kind of stood there." Harry quickly explained, suddenly feeling the need to look up and explain himself as quickly as possible.

"When the heck did this happen?" Seamus asked, eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Err…at the end of the graduation party…" Harry said quietly, not at all comfortable with this situation. "I dunno why he did it he just did I-"

"-did you enjoy it?-"

"-guess he was drunk I _what_?" Harry exclaimed staring at Seamus, "It was _Malfoy_ of course I didn't!"

Why did he feel a strange niggling sensation at the back of his mind when saying that?

"You sure?" Seamus asked, the girls laughing, "'cos it looks like you're still blushing to me."

"I'm not blushing!" Harry argued forcefully, the redness on his cheeks only deepening.

"Man he must have been smashed mate, eurgh," Ron groaned, "I feel for you, I really do."

Well at least Ron believed him.

"Look can we move on?" Harry said sharply, "It's not an experience I want to relive thanks." He said, passing the dice over to Ron indicating this conversation was definitely over, ignoring the same niggling sensation at the back of his mind again.

"Oh ah'll get the details out of you later Harry, don't you worry about that." Seamus grinned, Harry desperately pretending not to hear him, and desperately pretending not to see the small gentle smile on Hermione's lips as she looked at him.

"Bloody hell." Ron sighed, apparently still in shock at the thought, and rolled the dice, moving his piece around the board, "Knew he was barmy that one, always have done though haven't we- WHAT! Oh no Seamus not again!" he exclaimed, swiftly turning his head to stare at Seamus as he lifted his wand up to him.

"Sorry Ron," Seamus grinned, "But you know, spice up the game an' all." And in a flash of light, a small piglet was sitting in the space Ron had been sitting on a moment ago.

Harry looked over the board, and was amused to find that after all of that, Ron really had landed on the 'squeal like a pig until your next turn' square.

To Be Continued…

**AN:** Draco shall be making his appearance in the next chapter, don't worry :) We shall have action ;)


	3. Confusion and Lust

**AN: **As Pavarti's and Lavender's blood purity isn't mentioned in the books (as far as I can remember anyway), just presume for this fic that they have at least one parent who is muggle.

**Chapter 3: Confusion and Lust**

"This is so exciting I've never been to one of these things before!" Ron exclaimed, running ahead of the small group before turning back, "Come on hurry up!"

"Oh Ron you're not going to make a fool out of yourself are you?" Hermione sighed, "Are you sure it's such a good idea to take him to this?" she asked Harry walking by her side.

Harry shrugged, "Can't hurt can it? It's just for fun. Besides I've never been either, it's not like the Dursley's ever took me anywhere considered fun, and Neville's not going to know either."

"Yes but at least you're going to know what all these rides are, and at least Neville's going to be more discreet then Ron." Hermione said, watching as the over excited Ron continued to run ahead of them to the Fun Fair, standing and waiting impatiently by the road for the others to catch up.

After their interesting experience with Dare, Seamus had suggested they go over to the local muggle fair that was being held and have a look around. Harry's home was situated at the back of a large open expanse of green hill called Epsom Downs, where around it ran a race track for horses. It was the place the muggles would hold the racing Derby once a year (and usually bet their life savings away with it), and it was at this time when the travelling fair arrived.

The group of Gryffindor's were currently walking across the Downs, the late afternoon sun causing their shadows to grow longer on the grass as they walked, finally catching up with Ron who grabbed Hermione by the arm and tugged, "Come _on_!"

"Ron!" Hermione said sharply, "It's not going to disappear!" she said as Ron dragged her across the road as another group of muggles crossed with them.

Up close they could see the fair was busy with movement. Muggles everywhere, laughing, eating, drinking, cheesy fairground music playing from tall speakers set up in the ground, and huge rides erected from the backs of trucks that had travelled the country. Harry had to hope that Hermione would look after Ron, as he was going to be in a bit of a shock with all these muggle rides everywhere, and he had to hope he wasn't going to start pointing at things and asking how they work. He smiled vaguely thinking how excited Mr Weasley would be if he was here too.

"So," said Seamus, walking up beside Harry as Pavarti and Lavender stood one each side of Neville, taking one arm in theirs as the bemused looking Neville looked up at all the flashing lights and music around them, "Want to give me the details then?" he asked casually.

"Details on what?" Harry asked, not really paying attention as he started walking a little quicker to catch up with Ron, as he was obviously hassling a poor man at a hot dog stand with a frustrated, yet slightly amused Hermione trying to get him away.

"Aw come on Harry!" Seamus smiled, taking a quicker few steps in front of him and stopping so Harry faced him "One," he said, holding up one finger, "What happened when Malfoy kissed you? and two," he said, raising another finger and ignoring the immediate defensive look on Harry's face, "Why did you start kissing me back at the end of that dare?"

Harry's face turned from defensive to surprise, quickly followed by worry.

"You…" he started, staring back at Seamus's smirking eyes, "…I wasn't kissing you back." He said defiantly, looking away and making a pass to move around him, only for Seamus to take another step to the side to stop him.

"Ah ah ah, yes you were." Seamus grinned, "That's why I pulled away, ah hadn't been expecting that."

Harry's brain seemed to freeze. Had Seamus really noticed he was going to kiss him back? He'd barely moved his lips before Seamus pulled away, surely he couldn't know just from that? Then again, this was Seamus, he had a little more experience with kissing then he had….or maybe he was just trying to catch him off guard? Maybe he didn't really think Harry was kissing him back but was just trying to get him to say something?

Harry sighed. He _knew_ he was going to regret that later, and he was right, but he couldn't exactly tell Seamus he'd been thinking of Malfoy at the time could he?

"So I figured it'd come down ta two things," Seamus continued, "One," he said, once again raising a finger, "You've got a little thing for me," he winked, knowing he was joking but Harry suddenly looking rather wide eyed, "or two…it wasn't me you were thinking of at all."

He left that statement open, and Harry, unfortunately, knew exactly who he was referring to.

"Seamus come on," Harry said bashfully, rubbing the side of his neck, "I wasn't going to kiss you back ok? I was just…" _I was just…_ "…just…" he looked back up at Seamus who was grinning wildly, getting just the reaction out of Harry that he'd hoped, and Harry stopped trying to defend himself and glared at him playfully, "None of your business." He said smiling, and Seamus laughed.

"Alright Harry, alright." He said, moving to one side and wrapping one arm around Harry's shoulders, leading them into the fair to find the others, "But ah know at some point, I'll get it out of you."

-----

It was getting rather dark outside now, the sun having set a few minutes ago, and only the last few dim rays of sunlight filtered away over the horizon. Not that any of the Gryffindor's would have known, as they were currently making the Ghost Train a much more…interesting ride.

As the doors to the ride opened, two muggle girls sitting in the front of the train seemed to be having a panic attack, eyes wide with fear, and as soon as the train stopped jumped out and ran, screaming at the man handing out tickets to shut that ride down because it was far too terrifying!

The train that followed through however held Harry, Ron and Seamus all desperately trying not to laugh as they hid their wands back in their pockets. Ron had suggested they make things a little scarier inside, and had made all sorts of weird and wonderful things pop out to scare the two girls in front of them.

Hermione was not so happy however, "That wasn't a very mature thing to do you three." She said, her arms crossed as the train came to a halt.

"Who cares?" Ron laughed, "That was hilarious!"

Even Neville, Pavarti and Lavender were finding it very hard not to laugh, but soon lost the smile on their faces when Hermione glared at them.

"Honestly." She sighed, getting out with the others and noticing the queue for the ride had suddenly tripled with excited people wanting to know exactly how scary this ride had suddenly become, the two girls screams working more of an advertisement than a warning. Shame they were going to be disappointed now.

"Ok, what's next?" Ron asked.

"Hey look," Neville said, pointing towards a small, deep purple tent at the edge of the fair, with colourful bangles and strange symbols decorating the front, "What's that?"

"Ah now that's a Gypsy." Said Seamus, "They'll read your fortune for ya. Wanna go? It'll be a laugh."

At the mention of something so mystical, both Pavarti and Lavender had already started walking, interested to see just how a muggle would read the future, comparing it to their beloved old Professor Trelawney.

"Look like that's a yes then." Seamus said, the rest of them wandering over, pulling back the tent opening and walking inside.

Immediately Harry was reminded of Professor Trelawney's classroom, except perhaps the unbearable amount of heat she used to have in it from the fire. The strong waft of incense filled the room, the dim lights and small crystals hanging from strings around the tent set the perfect atmosphere for the little old woman sitting behind a round table in the corner, looking up at her guests.

"Ah, welcome." She cooed, her many necklaces jingling as she stood, slightly crouched, "I can read your fortune and future my dears, please, sit, sit." She motioned to the empty chair at the other side of the table, and Pavarti was the first to sit down, staring into the crystal ball on the table.

"Now this brings back memories." Ron whispered to Harry, as they found themselves sitting on small poufs, large cushions and colourful drapes everywhere.

"Tell me about it. I wonder if she'll tell me I'm going to die here too?" he smirked, Ron pretending to strangle himself as they waited for their turns.

Each of them sat and had their fortunes read, Neville rather happy that he was going to meet a beautiful young lady who would fall head over heals in love with him on the next full moon, and Hermione rather unimpressed that she was going to fail miserably at everything she tried to achieve in life.

Luckily Hermione of course did not believe in such rubbish.

"Is that everyone?" Lavender asked as Ron got up from his chair, having been told he'd better think about purchasing a higher interest credit card before his money runs out, Ron not even bothering to ask what the hell a credit card was.

"No Harry hasn't been yet." Pavarti said, just as Harry was getting up ready to leave.

"Oh, no don't worry about me, I think I'll pass." He said.

"Nonsense child!" the woman suddenly spoke, "It most unlucky to walk away from fortune telling. Please, sit, I tell your future."

"Umm, thanks but I could really do without knowing my future." Harry sighed.

"Love life then." She persisted, indicating towards the chair again for him to sit down.

Harry was about to say no again when suddenly he found Seamus grabbing his arm and dragging him over, sitting him down on the chair forcefully with one hand on each of his shoulders.

"Now your love life is something _I_ really want to know about." he winked.

"Seamus." Harry whispered annoyed, Seamus getting comfortable back on one of the poufs and clutching his hands behind his head, watching as the others sat back down too. Harry glared at him.

"Now, please, give me your hand. I read palm yes? Tell you of love life."

The woman leant over and grabbed Harry's hand before he could even look up at her, and she sat staring at his palm, tracing the lines with one of her long fingernails.

"Ahhh….yes…I see….I see – darkness…confusion yes…" she said, staring intently at his palm, "You seek someone….hmm…confusion, yes, there's a lot of deliberation within you young man." Harry sat there staring at her with bored eyes. "I see…." then suddenly she looked up at him, a curious frown to her expression, "I see a boy."

Harry blinked, his bored expression suddenly turning into one of disbelief, then slowly closed his eyes, cringing and trying to ignore the sudden chortles coming behind him from the others.

"Really? That's nice for you." He sighed, suddenly feeling immensely uncomfortable.

"Yes, a boy," she repeated, staring at Harry intently, before looking back down at his palm, "hatred… lust, yes…yes still much confusion."

Harry's eyes had gone wide at this point, "Lust?" he asked nervously, unbeknown to him Seamus desperately trying not to have a fit of laughter behind him.

"Oh yes, plenty of it young man. Confusion and lust are strong within you."

Harry rested his head in his other hand as he could just imagine Seamus's face behind him, even the girls were giggling.

"But do not worry," she suddenly said brightly, releasing Harry's hand who quickly retracted it back, "You shall find who you seek very soon." She smiled, nodding her head politely.

"Riiiight," Harry dragged out, slowly rising from his chair, "thanks for that." he said, with no thanks at all in his voice, daring a peek at his friends who were all smiling far too innocently for his liking.

Rolling his eyes at their expressions, he pushed open the tent and stepped out into the night air, holding it open for the others to step out. Seamus was the last one to emerge, and Harry knew he would be the first say something.

"So…a boy eh?" he smiled, Harry just glaring at him.

"Don't even start." He said, "Besides no one takes any notice of people like that, look at what she said to Ron."

"…lust huh?" Seamus continued, grinning like mad.

"Shut up!" Harry exclaimed, really annoyed at himself for the heat rising in his cheeks.

-----

"Ok, this is the last ride, I think we should head back then." Hermione said as they joined the end of a rather long queue winding it's way around the Ferris Wheel and off behind one of the many food stands.

"Hey what's that pink stuff?" Ron asked as someone walked by eating it off a stick.

"That's Candy Floss." Hermione answered.

"You eat it?"

"Yes, it's a muggle sweet."

"Where do you get it from?"

"I'll get some for you if you like." Harry said, stepping out from the queue "Anyone else want some?"

Receiving nods from all round, Harry left the queue to quickly go and find the stand they were selling it from. Looking around, he finally spotted the stand around the corner of another ride, and he walked up and stood behind the person being served in front and waited, thinking back to that Gypsy. Harry closed his eyes. Of all the things she could have said, she had to say something like that didn't she? Give more for Seamus to feed off of. Oh well, at least she didn't say he was going to die. Opening his eyes again, the person in front of him leaving; he walked up and gave the order for seven and looked around casually, watching the smiling people enjoying their night out.

It was then however, looking at the edge of the fair where the forest began, that he saw someone walk behind one of the rides heading towards the forest.

He couldn't believe who he saw! Was that… was that Malfoy?

What the _hell _was Malfoy doing in a place like this?

He watched the blond boy as he walked into the shadows of the trees. He stopped, placing his palm on a tree trunk and turning around looking back at the fair. His seemingly sad eyes scoured the busy place, as if looking for something, when his eyes fell upon Harry.

Harry, who seemed to have gone through taking and paying for the candy floss in a daze as he continued to stare at Draco, now stood at the edge of the fair facing the empty forest, blinking through his glasses at him, holding three sticks of pink candy floss in one hand and four in the other, now thinking it was probably a bad idea for him to get everyone's as they were all sticking together in one mass of pink fluff.

Draco continued to stare back at him, his expression now one of slight shock, before he took his hand away from the tree and turned around to walk back into the forest, breaking eye contact.

"Hey wait!" Harry suddenly shouted out, taking a few steps forward, wondering immediately why he didn't just let him go.

Draco stopped, paused, and then turned around.

"What do you want Potter?" he asked quietly, as Harry continued to walk towards him, the fair now obstructed by the back of a large truck that held the ghost train, the lights and noises from the fair seemingly lessened out here.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, quite surprised at his own lack of harshness in his voice.

"What, can't anyone walk around without the almighty Potter's permission now?"

Harry glowered at him, the harshness now happily returning. "Oh what, so the almighty pureblood Malfoy likes to hang out with muggles now eh? I highly doubt that."

"Hmph," Draco smirked, brushing his slightly longer hair, as Harry noticed, out of his eyes, "Glare all you like, you don't exactly look very threatening holding those…whatever they are. Pink doesn't suit you you know."

Harry flushed with annoyance, "Not that you really care but you eat it, and they're for my friends, who by the way are waiting for me, so it's been such a pleasure to see you again but good bye." He glowered at him, sarcasm thick in his voice before he turned around to leave.

What had he expected when he called out to him? The guy was still an idiot even after a year out of Hogwarts. He didn't care what he was doing out here, it was a free country; as long as he didn't decide to blow the place up he couldn't care less.

"Wait."

Harry stopped, refraining from sighing, "What?" he asked impatiently, turning around to face him again.

Draco opened his mouth as if to speak, but then closed it again, looking at the ground. He had that same expression he had on their last night of Hogwarts, and Harry stood there watching him. The early night air swished around them, making the leaves in the trees rustle. As Harry looked at him, he noticed other things about him in the dim light. His hair was definitely longer, and it wasn't slicked back like it used to be, made to perfection, but was rather scruffy, almost like Harry's himself. He looked a little thinner than he used to, and Harry surprised himself by not noticing earlier but he was wearing jeans. Since when did Malfoy wear anything but Wizards attire?

"You know what Potter?" Draco said, snapping Harry out of staring at him, "Even after a year you still piss me off."

"The last time you said that you kissed me."

The words were out of his mouth before he'd even realised he'd thought them, and Harry suddenly felt like he was standing in the middle of a crowded room where everyone had just suddenly turned to stare at him, the noises around him disappearing. He now found himself looking at the ground, but glanced up quickly to see Draco staring back at him. No frown on his face, no smirk, just…looking at him.

Harry looked away again and sighed softly, "Can I ask you something?"

"I know what you're going to ask so don't bother, because I don't have an answer for you." Came the quick reply, and as Harry looked up, Draco continued to stare straight back at him.

He didn't seem to be making a move to say anything else, and Harry frowned. Okay, so Malfoy kissing him a year ago wasn't exactly a great conversation starter between them, but after a year of wondering why the heck he _had_ kissed him, he wasn't going to let him walk away now without an answer. Harry was fed up with being confused on the matter, he needed know why that one night one year ago his school enemy had decided to show a side of him Harry wished he'd never seen. At least, he thought he didn't want to see it…..didn't he? Harry screwed up his eyes for a moment. See, this was exactly why he'd been so confused over the past year, what was he supposed to think when Malfoy turned around and did_ that_ of all things?

"Why did you do it Malfoy?" Harry asked quietly, "When you dragged me away that night I thought you were going to give me an earful…turns out you gave me a mouthful instead."

Draco seemed to be glaring at the ground, his fingers clenching against his palm, before turning around once again to leave.

"Don't turn away Malfoy!" Harry shouted out, "Now I've found you I want an answer! Why the heck did you kiss me?"

Draco stood with his back to Harry, staring out into the darkness of the forest. There was another moment of silence between them, before Draco started to speak.

"Heh, it's so stupid isn't it?" he said, still not turning to face him, "We've hated each other for so long, every possible moment trying to catch the other out. It was fun to tease you, to make the famous Harry Potter feel stupid and pointless, the look on your face every time I'd say something when you were off guard making me pleased with myself that I was the one to do it." he said venomously, "Oh and don't get me wrong Potter, I still feel that way," he said, as he turned around to face him again, "But the really stupid thing is, that last day, when I realised that you wouldn't be around for me to persecute, that there would be no more of the Malfoy/Potter rivalry, I thought I would be annoyed, I thought I'd be irritated, but…" he trailed off, the annoyance on his face slowly disappearing, staring at Harry who blinked back at him, standing there listening to every word he was saying, "I wasn't annoyed, I was….sad," he said quietly, "and I didn't know why I was sad, that's what pissed me off."

Harry thought back to that night, and he'd noticed the sad look in Draco's eyes as he led him away. But why would he have been sad? Only moment's before when Harry had been inside with Ron and the others he'd been saying that not seeing Malfoy every day was going to be one blessing from leaving Hogwarts, so why hadn't Malfoy felt the same? Harry sure didn't feel sad he wasn't going to see him again, at least that would have been the case if the guy hadn't kissed him. Walking back into the Great Hall after that, all he wanted to do was find him again, to ask what that was, why he'd done it, and all of a sudden back then he'd started to feel sad too.

"What are you saying?" Harry asked quietly, as Draco started to walk towards him.

"Have you really been wondering all this time why I kissed you?" Draco asked as he continued to walk towards him, Harry suddenly finding himself instinctively taking footsteps back away from him. "Has it really been bugging you all that much? Surely it would have been something you could have laughed about with that idiotically Weasley of yours, and then forgotten all about. After all, your long term rival had just shown a very foolish weakness right in front of you, so let me ask you a question…" He said sternly, as Harry found himself backed up against the side of the truck out of view.

"Why haven't _you_ been able to forget it?"

He was barely a foot away from him, his always piercing grey eyes gazing into his own. Harry felt numb, as if every cell in his body had been frozen by that stare, and he stood there feeling rather pathetic. Why couldn't he forget it? That was a very good question, and one he'd constantly asked himself over this past year. If it had been the other way around, and it had been Harry who had kissed Malfoy that night, he could just see the Slytherin telling everyone he met what Harry had done, a pathetic show of weakness, and that, heh, Potter liked boys! He could just imagine that sneering face, thoroughly enjoying the torment and embarrassment he was causing him, so yes, why hadn't he done the same? Why couldn't he forget it? Why was it always at the back of his mind? Why…why was he so confused?

His lack of an answer made a small smirk appear on Draco's lips, Harry continuing to stare back with wide, confused eyes, the only movement being the candy floss that decided to fall of its stick at that point in Harry's right hand and plop to the floor. The silence continued, and if only to have the excuse to look somewhere else then at Draco's eyes, Harry glanced at it quickly…

"I'll tell you why…"

But as Harry glanced back, he once again found his vision blurred by a very up close Draco, and his lips covered by the very same ones that year ago.

It took Harry a moment to realise what was happening, before the candy floss fell from his other hand, and he found Draco pinning him to the truck behind him, grasping him at the tops of his arms keeping him there. It was the same kiss as before, rough and fast, and a jumble of thoughts and emotions suddenly ran through Harry's mind.

First, annoyance. This hadn't exactly been what he'd meant by "an answer", and if Malfoy just walked away after this he'd kill him. Secondly, suspicion. What did Malfoy think he was doing? This wasn't helping the situation. Thirdly, confusion. Why was he kissing him again? Of all the things he could do, why kiss him? And fourthly…

…why the heck hadn't he pulled away?

Harry suddenly realised he'd been standing there mulling various reasons over in his mind when he still hadn't pulled away from this kiss. He tried to move his head back, but the truck was right behind him, and Draco still had him pinned. He couldn't move an inch, and his glasses were digging painfully into the bridge of his nose. He struggled with his arms, but Draco held him tight, and to his horror, suddenly found his heart beat starting to race just like it had that night.

Now he started to worry, he shouldn't be having a racing heartbeat, this was Draco Malfoy for christ's sake! He struggled again, but found his eyes closing, and for the fifth thing he noticed, was that this rough kiss had suddenly become a lot gentler. Harry forced himself to open his eyes, because if he closed them again, he was afraid he wouldn't want to open them. But as Draco continued to tease his lips, his heart beat still racing in his chest, Harry felt his treacherous eyelids begin to close slowly, heat rising in his cheeks, and no matter how much his mind screamed at him to curse Draco into oblivion, he didn't struggle when Draco's grip on his arms gently subsided, and they stood there together, Draco slowly bringing one hand behind Harry's neck, cradling his head as the heated kiss turned to an almost romantic one, or as it would have been called if not for the two people doing it.

Draco's tongue slowly ran itself over Harry's, deepening the kiss at every moment, and Harry wasn't sure if was him or Draco that that moan had just escaped from. But right now, he couldn't have cared less. His knees felt weak, and slowly, Harry placed his one free hand on Draco's waist, and found himself kissing him back. The protesting part of his brain seemed to drown in the over flowing amount of this lustful and sinful pleasure, knowing that this shouldn't be happening, that this was his rival, that this was wrong in oh-so many ways. But as his own tongue found itself moving against Draco's, his pulse quickening with every second that passed, Harry felt like he'd melted into a pool of wicked temptation.

Slowly pulling away, Draco's tongue sliding over Harry's lips as he pulled back, Harry slowly opened his eyes, a deep blush on his cheeks, and breath coming quick to both of them.

"Because it's the same reason I haven't forgotten about it either, and just like me I expect it's pissing you off too isn't it?"

Harry seemed to have lost the ability to speak, but didn't move away when Draco moved forward, hooking one finger under Harry's glasses and moving them up on top of his head out the way, and capturing his lips once again. Harry automatically wrapped his arms around Draco's waist as this kiss began again, his soul full of confusion and lust, just as that gypsy had described. His brain couldn't think anymore, all it could see, all it could feel was what was happening now, the consequences and reasons would have to wait until later.

As Draco began to run one hand through Harry's untidy hair, pushing up against him with one leg in between Harry's, neither one of them noticed Seamus standing at the side of the truck, staring with his mouth hanging open at them. He'd walked off to find Harry wondering where he'd got to for so long, and in no way had been expecting to walk in on this!

When Seamus found he could move his mouth again, he smirked. Harry was going to have _many more_ details to give him after this.

To Be Continued…


	4. Closet

**Chapter 4: Closet**

"That alright with you Harry?"

"Hmm?"

Harry looked up from staring blankly at the tabletop he was sitting on, and looked over at the others standing in his kitchen.

"That I stay with you in your room?" Hermione had to repeat.

"Oh, yeah sure." He said distractingly, looking back down at the table as the others continued talking.

As tomorrow was Sunday, and also Derby Day, Harry had said that if anyone wanted to stay the night they could, to which everyone had agreed. However, the house may have had three bedrooms, but it was still a small house, each room only barely able to fit two people in each.

Pavarti and Lavender had both shot up at the chance of staying in Seamus's room. Half way through the 7th year when they'd found out Seamus was gay (from his argument with Dean), they had both suddenly grown even more fond of him and wanted to stay the night to gossip. As that was Seamus's room full, that left Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville, to whom Ron was currently staring at Hermione protesting her choice of rooms.

"Don't you trust me or something?" he pouted.

"Don't look at me like that Ron," Hermione said when he caught his pout, "if I have the choice, which I do, I'd trust Harry a lot more than you when it comes to sleeping in the same room." Hermione glared at him, her arms crossed.

"Why?" he whined.

"Does it matter?" she sighed, "We're going to spend the whole day together tomorrow as well anyway, you can share your room with Neville."

Ron pouted some more and looked at the floor, mumbling something about it being the principal of the matter, before he caught Seamus's grin and blushed slightly.

"That doesn't even need comeback." Seamus teased quietly as he walked past him, Ron reaching round to whack him only for Seamus to dart out the way just in time laughing, "After all wouldn't want any of us 'catching' you at anything would you?" He said as Ron glared embarrassingly at him, "Isn't that right Harry?"

It was such a casual remark no one noticed, but Harry looked up when he heard his name just as Seamus walked past him, and the Irish boy winked at him as he walked towards the kitchen door out to the hallway.

"Come on then girls!" he shouted over his shoulder, "I want to know about any guys you've been going out with!" Pavarti and Lavender grinned and followed after him, leaving Ron to continue asking Hermione why she didn't trust him, and Neville getting a glass of water from the sink as he felt a little bit of a headache coming on the from the Butterdraught Seamus have been giving him earlier.

Harry blinked, looking at the empty doorway that Seamus had walked through, and stared after him.

_What was that about? _

_

* * *

_Why had he done it? Why did he kiss back? Why did he just stand there and watch as Malfoy walked away once again with no explanation?

Harry's mind was running with un-answered questions as he stood with his eyes closed under the shower, leaning one hand on the tiled wall in front of him, letting the water rush over the back of his hair and down his back. He stared at the water disappearing into the round water grate by his feet, a puzzled expression on his face.

Why wasn't he angry? With Malfoy or himself, didn't matter which. Why did he feel nothing but confused? Why couldn't he stop thinking about it?

These were more un-answered questions that ran through his mind, and with a mind full of nothing but questions and no answers to match them up with, Harry rubbed his forehead with his fingers as he felt a headache coming on.

He closed his eyes again and faced up to the running water, letting it wash over his face, and shaking his head to get the droplets out of his eyes, he reached to turn the shower off, the small bathroom falling silent except for the few drips coming from Harry's wet hair falling to the ground.

Harry sighed. A part of him had hoped, stupidly, that maybe a shower would wash away that part of his memory too, but all it did was give him more time to come up with more questions.

He chuckled wryly to himself, of all people for these questions to be coming from, it had to be Malfoy. How many times had he said that he hated him? How many times had the two of them tried to hex each other into another dimension? Just how many glares and threats had been passed between them over the years?

Seven years worth of hate, and it had all been destroyed in one single kiss.

Harry screwed his eyes up at that thought and quickly shook his head again, sending another spray of water droplets flying as he stepped out the shower and grabbed a white towel, wrapping it around his waist.

Maybe thinking about it so much wasn't such a great idea. Maybe if he ignored it he would forget about it, then the next time – if there was a next time – that he saw Malfoy he could just Hex him and be done with it. Wanting an answer he wasn't going to get very easily was driving him nuts, so if he just forgot it, then it couldn't bother him any more.

As Harry picked up his glasses from the sink placing them on his nose, and grabbing a smaller towel to rub at his hair, Harry stared at himself in the bathroom mirror.

Forget it?

Yeah right.

He'd spent one year from the first kiss trying to forget it, and every time he thought about it just made him want to see Malfoy even more. But was it to get an answer to why he kissed him? Or was it because he just wanted to see him?

Harry glanced at his scar then closed his eyes, smiling almost sadly. No, he didn't want to see him, he hated him, _of course_ he hated him…of course...

_-"Because it's the same reason I haven't forgotten about it either…" -_

Harry opened his eyes again and looked back into his own green eyes, water droplets still dripping down his cheeks.

He _had_ to hate him, he was Draco Malfoy.

* * *

"Harry can I ask you something?" Hermione said as she sat on the edge of Harry's bed brushing her hair.

"If it's anything to do with Malfoy no you can't." Harry replied not looking at her, waving his wand as two pillows came floating through the bedroom doorway lying on the floor to finish off Harry's makeshift bed.

Hermione blinked at him, before smiling, "Actually it wasn't, but at least I now know what _you've_ been thinking about."

Harry closed his eyes mentally kicking himself. Had to jump right in there didn't he?

"Actually, "Hermione said, putting her brush on Harry's desk and climbing into his bed, "I was going to ask you about Seamus."

Harry looked over at her not expecting that, "Seamus?" he asked curiously, as he took one look at his hair in the mirror, saw it looked exactly the same as it did this morning even after a shower in between, and so didn't bother to pick up a hair brush.

Hermione nodded, her face suddenly turning to one of concern, "Yes I…I just wanted to know how he's been since…." She trailed off, as if mentioning this would hurt Seamus even though he couldn't hear them, "…since what happened with Dean?"

Harry paused, thinking for a moment, before he sighed softly. He watched as Hedwig, who had been asleep in her open cage in the corner, flew past him and out the open window for her nightly hunt, "Exactly the same as he was at Hogwarts, always happy, always joking around. He hasn't changed since that day…"

Hermione looked down at the duvet cover sadly. It had been at that time, half way through the 7th year when Seamus and Dean had had that blazing row in the common room, where every student in the Gryffindor tower had found out Seamus was gay. She hated to think how humiliated he felt, and had only found out later when Harry told her and Ron that he had known since the beginning of the year as Seamus had told him. Hermione respected the fact that Harry hadn't told anyone, even her or Ron. If Seamus wanted people to have known then, he would have told them, and she was for certain that he hadn't of wanted _anyone _at _any time_ to find out the way they did that evening. In their argument, Dean had proclaimed it for all ears to hear, although not intentionally. It had been like they were in their own little world, like there was no one else in the room with them, or at least as Lavender had told her later as Harry, Ron and herself had only walked in just as Dean stormed out the room.

Even though everyone had seen the exact same thing, even though the urge to talk about it must have been killing them, no one said a word about that night for the rest of the year, nothing but knowing looks were exchanged between the students who knew, they all seemed to have the decency to know this wasn't something they should be gossiping about, for Seamus's sake.

For weeks afterwards Seamus barely said a word to anyone, and if he did say a word it was usually to Harry. He was depressed, it was easy to see, but then suddenly one morning, he'd come down the boy's dormitory staircase with a smile on his face, the first smile for ages, and suddenly he was back to normal. If anything, he was more bright and cheerful then he'd ever been before.

"Back at Hogwarts it wasn't so bad." Harry continued, "There were distractions for him there, studies, friends, but it's easy to see here. Every time he smiles or laughs, or even flirts…" Harry's eyes saddened, "It never seems to reach his eyes, not properly. He's forcing himself to be happy." Harry paused again, thinking back over his year living here with him, "I think…. I think he still loves Dean, even after a year of not seeing him, but I've never really felt it my place to ask."

There was a silent pause between them for a moment, Harry deciding then to crawl under the covers of his bed on the floor, before Hermione glanced down at him, "Does it bother you?" she asked.

"Does what?"

"The fact that he _is _gay." Hermione knew Harry's answer before she'd even asked the question, she was all too used to his understanding and politeness.

Harry smiled and shook his head slowly, "For whatever reason he trusted me in the first place with knowing that. I'm not going to turn away, it doesn't bother me."

Hermione smiled warmly, before laughing quietly as a thought entered her head, "Even when he brings home other men? I heard him talking with Pavarti, apparently he brings home someone new every few weeks or so."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yes, even that. He likes to throw a lot of parties here, I just tend to stay out the way. I don't know where he keeps on finding them though, didn't think there were many wizards around here." He said, yawning and taking his glasses off and resting them on the floor next to him.

"You don't go down to the parties?" Hermione inquired.

Harry sniggered at the memory, "The _one_ time I did that I got cornered by three guys. One was asking if I was really Harry Potter, the other asking how come Seamus hadn't told him he had such a cute friend, -and if I was really Harry Potter-, and the third asking how old I was, if I wanted to come back to his place after the party…_and_ if I was really Harry Potter."

Hermione laughed affectionately. "You know he was smiling a lot at you tonight too, coming back from the fair."

Now that remark got Harry's attention, and he frowned softly, "Yeah…" he said thoughtfully, "…I noticed that too."

"Well," Hermione continued, reaching over and turning off the bedside light, shrouding them in darkness, "If forcing himself to be happy makes it less painful for him, I guess we can't really say anything. It's his way of dealing with it."

"Yeah…" Harry said, not really paying attention as his mind was still on all those smiles Seamus had been giving him after the fair… as if he knew something…

"Well, night then." She said.

"…yeah…night…"

Harry stared upward into to the blackness; his eyes not focused to the dark just yet, and analyzed Seamus's behavior coming home, the very faint giggles of Pavarti and Lavender floating through the walls. Harry had got used to Seamus's playful flirting with him now, casually wrapping an arm around his shoulder or winking at him from a distance, but Hermione was right, Seamus _had_ been smiling at him a lot more tonight, and it was kind of…suspicious. Every smile was sort of, tinged with a smirk, and all of a sudden Harry felt worried.

Surely there….well there was no way he… he couldn't have…seen him and Malfoy could he?

Maybe he was jumping to conclusions, but he imagined what Seamus would do if he'd caught them kissing. Immediately though he dismissed that idea. Seamus wouldn't have been able to keep that quiet if he'd seen them, it couldn't be that.

At least it better not be that.

"Oh, and Harry?"

Harry glanced to his left at Hermione's voice breaking the silence, not that he could see anything.

"Mm?"

"So what was this about Malfoy?"

Harry didn't have to see her to hear the smirk in her voice, and he closed his eyes, pulling the covers up and over his head, Hermione's quiet little laugh filtering through the air.

* * *

The next morning Harry awoke with a start as the house was suddenly filled with an ear piercing shriek. Shooting upright, Harry stared with wide eyes at his open bedroom door only to hear Seamus laughing somewhere near the bathroom to the left.

"Sorry Ron, didn't know anyone was in there."

"THE SHOWER WAS _ON_! OF COURSE SOMEONE WAS IN HERE!"

"Oh well," Seamus said, the smile evident in his voice as his footsteps grew closer, "Guess I've just got a…" his eyes shifted towards Harry as he past his door, "…bad habit of walking in on people." He said, smirking secretly at him before walking down the stairs.

Harry blinked at the doorway.

He wished Seamus would stop doing that. He felt like he was on the verge of finding out something that he would really rather not find out. Glancing around his room he found Hermione not here, probably hence why his door was open, so he quickly got up from his bed on the floor with intentions of finding out what Seamus was up to.

Oh, and to remind Ron he sounded like a girl when he screamed.

Getting quickly dressed, and saying hi to Ron who was currently staring at the lock on the bathroom door wondering if Seamus had used Alohamora to open it because he was sure he'd locked it, Harry hurried down the stairs and turned into the kitchen.

Immediately Seamus, who had been leaning over whispering something to Lavender and Pavarti sitting at the table, shot up and grinned at Harry quickly.

"Morning." He said cheerfully, as Harry eyed both Lavender and Pavarti as they seemed to be forcing themselves not to laugh as they looked at him.

Harry looked from them to Seamus, back to their giggling faces, and back to Seamus who was all too obviously trying to act normal as he hummed to himself waving his wand at a carton of orange juice to pour itself into a glass.

"…morning." Harry eventually replied slowly, raising an eyebrow at their behaviour, "What's so funny?" he asked, a part of him not really wanting to know in case it was '_that'_ something.

But Seamus couldn't have seen him…. right?

"Oh nothing." Lavender replied, as Harry suddenly had the terrifying thought that if Seamus _had_ seen him kissing Malfoy, he'd just spent the night in the same room as these two and….

Harry felt his eyes go wide.

Had he told them?

"Yeah, nothing at all," Pavarti said, still trying not to laugh, "We were just wondering Harry what took you so long to get that Candy Floss yesterday that's all." she said as calmly as possible, as Lavender had to turn away and hid her mouth behind her hand before she burst out laughing.

Harry stared at them, his heart beat suddenly racing with panic, "….there was a long line." He said pathetically, somehow between the look on Pavarti's face and his own, an unconscious signal passed between them that yes… she knew. But how did she know? She hadn't looked ready to bust a gut laughing last night, it's like she'd only recently found out…

But still, Harry couldn't be sure, he couldn't just come out and ask could he?

"Oh really?" Seamus said, a small laugh escaping him, "Funny 'cause ah went to look for you and there wasn't any line at all at that stand."

Harry looked at him dubiously, eyes switching from him and the girls, all three staring back at him trying not to grin, and his heart sank. Seamus was the one who had been acting weird since coming back from the fair, and coughing rather awkwardly, Harry walked over to him and grabbed his arm. He had to sort this out, and now.

"Can I have a word with you?" he said, pulling him to the adjourning door that led through to the lounge, Seamus happily letting himself be dragged along as Harry shut the door behind them, the immediate laughs from the girls floating through the door.

There was a pause as Harry turned around to face Seamus, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief, knowing exactly what Harry was going to ask

"Umm…Seamus?" Harry began awkwardly.

"Yeah Harry?" he grinned.

Harry paused again. How could he ask Seamus if he'd seen him kiss Malfoy without actually asking him? "Ummm, do you…" he began, thinking of how to put this, "…do you know something that… I should…know that you know about?" Harry asked, frowning on how stupid that sounded.

"Oooo dunno Harry," Seamus continued to grin, "What do you think ah know that you think you should know about me knowing?"

Harry frowned further trying to follow that sentence, trying to figure out if Seamus really knew, and even though it was kind of obvious that he did, Harry was still trying at any attempt to deny it, "I don't know." He replied, watching Seamus carefully, "You said you came after me yesterday in the fair right?"

"Yep."

"So did you….see….anything?" he tried, yet again rather pathetically, the grin on Seamus face seeming to grow, "You know….something you haven't told me about that you saw….umm….me, well…" Harry began to trail off at the look on Seamus's face.

Oh, he knew alright.

Harry sighed and glowered at him, "You're going to make me say it aren't you?"

Seamus grinned and crossed his arms smugly, "You know it Harry, come on."

"Seamus!" Harry groaned, feeling that annoying blush slowly returning to his cheeks.

"Oh come on Harry, what did you expect me to do?" he grinned, "I'd just seen you kissing that certain someone you'd been talking about during Dare, it was far too a precious moment to interrupt."

"Only because you're going to use it to blackmail me or something." Harry said annoyed, although not really annoyed at Seamus, more at himself for letting himself be caught.

Seamus pretended to look mildly offended, "Harry! How could you say that? I have nothing but respect for you falling in love with your riva—"

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH DRACO MALFOY!"

Seamus couldn't help but laugh, "Whatever you say Harry, but that was a pretty heated kiss ya know, which means I guess I was right, you really _were_ thinking of him when ah kissed you." He winked, Harry loosing this argument but still high up on defence.

"I am not in love with Draco Malfoy," Harry repeated through clenched teeth, suddenly hoping no one had heard him shout that, "It was…he just appeared there and… well he kissed me first I didn't-"

"-you're blushing again-"

"I'M NOT BLUSHING!"

"Oh yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"I'm not."

"Are."

"Not."

"You _are_!" Seamus laughed.

Harry glared at him, fists clenched by his sides. There was no way he was going to get out of this. Seamus knew, he knew he'd just kissed Draco Malfoy for the second time, and as he unfortunately did not own a Time Turner where he could go back and perhaps throw a rock at Malfoy's head and knock him unconscious before he had a chance to kiss him, Seamus wasn't going to back down.

Harry looked at the floor annoyed at himself, embarrassment suddenly washing over him, "Have you told Pavarti and Lavender?" he asked quietly.

Seamus smirked, "Oh Harry…might have." He teased.

Harry cringed, "Alright, look. Just….don't tell Ron ok? If he found out about this he-"

"You think he'd be worried if he knew you were gay?"

"More on the side of the fact that it's _Malfoy_," Harry stated, before narrowing his eyes at him when he realised what he had said, "And I'm not gay." He muttered.

The smile on Seamus face told otherwise.

"Just don't tell him." Harry pleaded.

"Hey, you kept my secret, I'll keep yours." Seamus smiled kindly.

Harry raised an annoyed eyebrow at him, "And you say this _after_ you've already told two people?"

Seamus grinned at him, "Ah don't fret about it Harry," he waved off, "Lavender and Pavarti don't care, they think it's kind of cute," he watched as Harry's eyes narrowed again, "and so do I." he winked, Harry rolling his eyes.

"You would." He said.

"Nah don't worry, I'll be completely supportive of your time of coming out of the closest."

"SEAMUS!" Harry yelled, Seamus enjoying this far too much for his liking, "I am not coming out of the closet!" he stated defensively, "I'm not coming out of _any_ closet! My closet is firmly shut tight and locked and bolted and I can assure you Malfoy of all people is not coming anywhere near it!" he rushed all at once.

Seamus, with arms folded, raised an amused eyebrow, "Uh huh." He said disbelievingly, "So how did that kiss get in then huh?"

Harry looked slightly taken aback, and looked away embarrassed again, "Alright, so maybe that one got in, but it's definitely locked now."

"And the kiss before that?"

Harry glowered at him, Seamus still grinning knowing that his famous friend couldn't think up of an excuse.

"It's locked now!" he repeated, "And it won't open again!" Harry ended the conversation firmly, turning around to the door back to the kitchen and opening it, although stopping abruptly when he suddenly found finding Pavarti, Lavender, Neville and Hermione all moving back away from the door and attempting to act casual standing around the table.

Harry stared at the group who had obviously been listening in on them, Hermione pursing her lips together rather forcefully and smiling at him, shrugging, and was about to open his mouth when Ron walked into the kitchen. The red head stopped at the awkward silence in the room, and looked at everyone's uneasy, and in some cases trying not to laugh, faces.

"Alright," Ron said, "Wha'd I miss?"

Harry immediately glared at everyone, shaking his head in short sharp shakes as a warning (while Ron wasn't looking at him and watching the girls), silently pleading with them to keep their mouths shut. He knew Hermione, and probably Neville, wouldn't tell, but Pavarti and Lavender? They looked like they wanted to scream it to the world.

When no one said anything, and poor Ron looking at everyone bemused, Seamus finally walked out from behind Harry.

"Ah it's nothing Ron, we were just all chatting about closets and how the strangest things get stored in them." He sneaked a quick smirk at Harry before he went back to his orange juice.

Everyone in the room looked away secretly, Harry wishing he was anywhere but in this room, and Ron just staring strangely at Seamus. "Oh…ok." he said frowning, thinking what a completely odd subject of conversation that was.

To Be Continued…

AN: I know there wasn't much action of any kind in this chapter, but Draco shall be back in the next, and there's also going to be an angsting Seamus who needs some luuurve XD

And, for tasters of up coming chapters, we have Harry and Draco both stuck in a (literal) closet, a mixed sexuality night club, a _very_ drunk Harry, and…oooo, I dunno….. a lot more kisses…with a lot more _after_ the kisses too ;)


	5. Yes or No

**Chapter 5: Yes or No**

Harry felt incredibly nervous knowing that everyone except Ron knew about his little secret kiss with Draco Malfoy, but it seemed that Hermione had had a word with the girls, because Pavarti and Lavender were back to their normal non-trying-to-laugh faces as they sat across the Downs to watch the Derby.

Although it was more of a muggle thing to do, as around these rural parts there wasn't much for wizards and witches to bet on there was always one stand set up on the grass, one that to any muggle looked like a closed food stand, where an old wizard would be taking bets from the magical world on what horse was going to win the races.

It wasn't much, but it was a day out, and besides, Ron had once again been very excited at the prospect of sitting on the grass with hundreds of other muggles, and had grabbed Hermione's arm again and had half dragged her over to the crowds. He wasn't disappointed either, as muggles were everywhere, some with barbeques set up, others with picnics laid out, it was just a bright warm day to sit out and have some fun with the family.

They had found a quieter spot to one side and sat down, Seamus bringing out another seemingly endless supply of alcohol he had for the others to have, only this time it being the far milder Butterbeer. They were having a good time, cheering along with the races, the muggle announcer's voice ringing across the field through the giant metal speakers erected across the course, and were generally chatting away and having a laugh. Everyone would be going home this evening, apart from Ron which Harry was so pleased to say lived with them now, so it was just a relaxing afternoon.

Around half way through the races, everyone (everyone that is except Hermione, who had made a note of scolding Harry and especially Ron for doing this) had decided to place a bet on the next race, just for the hell of it, and so taking their money and the name of the horse they wanted to bet on, Seamus and Harry made their way across the open grassy field towards the little 'closed food stand' just beyond the next crowd of muggles.

Harry smiled as a young boy ran in front of him chasing after a frisbee his father had thrown, and in doing so caught Seamus looking at him through the corner of his eye.

"What?" Harry inquired, and Seamus suddenly stopped walking, a guilty look on his face.

"Look," he started, glancing at the grass, "I feel really guilty about telling Pavarti and Lavender now about that kiss," he said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, "You were right, you kept my secret and I just laughed at yours. I'm sorry."

Harry watched him for a moment, before smiling kindly, "Don't worry about it," he said, clapping him softly on the shoulder as he started to walk again, bringing Seamus with him, "To be honest you acted just as I thought you would if you had seen that kiss, which you did, it's no big deal."

"You sure?" Seamus asked, guilt evident in his voice, "You're not mad at me?"

Harry laughed, "Strangely enough I find it very difficult to be mad at you."

Seamus grinned, "Really?

"That doesn't mean you should go and tell Ron though." Harry pointed out, and Seamus shook his head vigorously.

"Ah swear I won't tell him, really I won't, and I'm still sorry the others found out, I was a grade O idiot." He said guiltily.

Harry smiled at him, "Well yes you are an idiot, but I said it's ok, really. If anyone _had_ to see it in the first place at least it was you and not Ron."

Seamus grinned, "That's true, can you imagine his face if he'd walked in on _that_?"

"I'd rather not." Harry said with a sheepish smile on his face as they continued walking, Seamus seeming to be a lot more brighter after apologising, and soon found the small stand with an old grey haired wizard standing behind it, with a sign that said "Galleons and Sickles, place your bets", and a notice board next to it of the running horses and their chances of winning.

"What horse are you going for?" Harry asked as they neared the stand.

"I'm going to go with Moon Ballad."

"Any reason why?"

Seamus shrugged and smiled at him, "Like the name."

The two walked up to the old man who was currently rearranging the letters on the board with his wand to indicate the odds for the next race. Seamus walked up to him and placed the money he had for himself, Lavender and Pavarti on the small counter.

"This on Moon Ballad please."

Immediately Seamus turned his head to his left to see the other young man standing next to him who had said that exact same sentence, placing money on the counter next to his. Harry could do nothing but look awkwardly from one to the other, as Seamus found himself looking back into the brown eyes of Dean Thomas.

An incredible awkward silence met the stand, the old man oblivious to the tension as he took the money and counted it slowly, slipping a piece of parchment across the counter to the two boys with the amount they'd bet and the horse written on them, but neither one made a move to pick them up.

"Dean?" Seamus finally said quietly, his eyes bright and an expression that showed his face was about split into a huge grin.

But Harry could instantly see that Dean wasn't as happy to see Seamus as he was to see him, and before Seamus could say another word, Dean glared at the Irish boy, grabbed the piece of parchment the old man had handed to him, and walked quickly away. Seamus immediately ran forward, grabbing Dean's arm, but Dean shrugged him off angrily, and Seamus' once happy face was suddenly one of worry.

"Dean wait-" Seamus tried, grabbing his arm again.

"Don't touch me!" Dean shouted at him, yanking his arm away from him and glaring at him angrily again as he begun to walk away a little quicker.

"But…but Dean-" Seamus continued to try as Dean got further away from him, "Wait I…it's been so long can't we just….DEAN!" he shouted, sadness etched plainly on his face.

Dean stopped walking and begun to turn around.

"Can't we just talk for a little while I—"

Harry watched with pain filled eyes as Seamus' sentence was cut short at the fierce look Dean gave him as he turned around and looked back at him. He said nothing, but the message was obvious, and the lost and heartbreaking look on Seamus' face said that he'd received that message loud and clear.

Dean wanted nothing to do with the man who had said he loved him.

Dean turned back around and ran off into a crowd of muggles, Seamus not taking his eyes off him before he got lost in the crowd, and he lowered his head and closed his eyes. Harry wasn't sure on what to do, but attentively walked to his side none-the-less. He stood there next to him, wondering what on earth he could say.

That had been the first time they'd seen each other since the end of Hogwarts, and it seemed even a year apart had not changed Dean's feelings on the matter of Seamus' love confession to him, which, Harry felt, was not going to be good for Seamus.

"Harry?" Harry looked at Seamus sadly as he spoke, his eyes averted away. "Do me a favour and tell the others I'm going to head on home. I suddenly don't feel like being very sociable."

Harry nodded, "Sure." He said gently, and let Seamus walk away.

Harry wanted to go with him, to make sure he was alright, but he thought against it for now, and thought it probably wasn't best for them both to go back and leave the others out there wondering where they'd gone. So, reluctantly turning around and walking the short distance back to the stand, he grabbed the piece of parchment for Seamus' bet and proceeded to place the others before heading back.

* * *

It had been a rather awkward goodbye. After everyone came back from the races, it was time to head off back to their own homes for work the next morning, but Seamus had not come out of his room to say goodbye. Harry had told everyone that they had ran into Dean when placing the bets, so everyone knew to leave Seamus alone for now, and just told Harry to tell him that they'd all said goodbye.

When they'd left, after Hermione giving both Harry and Ron a long hug saying she wished she could have stayed longer, Ron decided now everyone was gone that it was probably best he sort his stuff out now he'd moved in. When he had arrived to surprise Harry on Saturday morning, all of his things had been stored in the shed outside out the way, and now he needed to get organised.

So, while Ron was off sorting out his new room, Harry walked up the stairs and stood in front of Seamus' door. He couldn't deny he was worried, so he softly knocked on the door.

"Seamus?" Harry asked, pausing for a response.

"…yeah?"

Good, at least he didn't ignore him.

"Are…err, are you ok?" Harry didn't receive an answer to that, and he mentally kicked himself for asking. Of course the guy wasn't ok. "Do you, I don't know, want anything to eat or…or anything?"

Another pause, "No."

Harry looked at the door sadly, "Ok." He replied.

Seamus had acted like this before when Dean had found out about him, and so he knew from experience that leaving Seamus alone was the best thing to do. If he wanted to talk, Seamus would be the one to make the first move.

However, as Harry glanced out the window, there was one thing he could do.

Seeing Dean at the races meant that he lived nearby, at least he hoped so anyway. Perhaps if he wrote a letter to him, invite him round just to talk, try and at least get a moment to explain that Seamus really misses him, and despite Dean's reaction to him today he surely must miss him too. They were best friends for 6 and half years, you can't forget someone just like that.

He walked into his room and shut the door behind him, sitting down at his desk and grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill. Hedwig hooted encouragingly in her cage at the sign she may be off on a delivery, and Harry sat there and thought, placing the quill to the paper.

_Dean._

Well, that was a good way to start, now what? Dean didn't have a problem with him, so maybe if he just started it friendly like.

_How are you? I seem to have bumped into everyone recently so thought I'd see how you're doing._

Well it was better then saying 'Seamus invited everyone but you because he was afraid you were going to act just like you did today you idiotic prick'.

_So what are you up to these days? I know you were talking about going over sea's to work with dragons when you left Hogwarts, _Harry really didn't know how to phrase this so decided to just come out bluntly with it, _but as I saw you at the races today I guess you haven't been just yet._

_Listen how do you fancy coming round just to catch up?_ Harry knew that Dean knew Seamus lived here, he'd found out the night they left Hogwarts, _If you let me know when you can come round I can make sure Seamus isn't here, that is of course if you don't want to see him, if you do then… I guess it doesn't matter. _

That sounded so bad and so obvious.

_Let me know okay, it would be good to have a chat after a year._

_Harry._

Harry thought for another moment, reading through the very short letter, before deciding what the hell and wrote one last final bit.

_p.s. Seamus really misses you, and I know you probably don't want to hear this but if you agree to come round can we talk about what's going on between you two? I think you two should talk, but I'm not saying right now or anything, just maybe, at some point. It might just be me but I can't understand how you can forget about your best friend so easily, so maybe if we talk things over we'll be able to get this all sorted out yeah? Please think about it, he still cares for you a lot and it's eating away at him._

Harry realised that his p.s was actually longer than the letter itself, but at least it got the point across. Placing it inside an envelope and writing Dean Thomas on the front, he gave it to the eager Hedwig and off she flew into the night air. If she could find Sirius in a foreign country, she could find Dean in this one.

Harry blinked at this own thought as he suddenly realised this logic might work with Draco. Maybe that meant that he was nearby too? Maybe if he wrote a letter he could…Harry sighed and closed his eyes. Malfoy. Every thought had to lead him back to that guy didn't it? But still, he wondered where he was living around here, wondered _why_ he was living around here, and then proceeded to wonder why he even _cared_ where he was?

Peering outside the window into the dark, Harry sighed again. He'd been doing that a lot lately, since Draco arrived back in his life again. Everything had sort of happened at once, Ron moving in, everyone coming round for the weekend, Draco appearing out of no where and _kissing_ him, and now Dean turns up and throws Seamus out of whack again.

As he continued to stare up into the cloudy night sky, Harry wished he could get out of the house for a while, just to clear his head, and as he stared up to that sky, he had an idea. He needed to get out the house, but he hated going to clubs, and he'd got fed up of walking around the same areas.

He grinned up at that sky. Cloud meant cover, cover meant he could fly.

* * *

He had missed this, flying through the night air with the stars above him and the clouds below. He hadn't flown for a while since his Quidditch team got knocked out the league, so after flying around Epsom Downs for as far as the cloud cover would let him, Harry now lay perfectly balanced on his back, his hands behind his head, one leg bent with his foot placed on the broomstick and the other crossed over it, staring up into the stars.

With not a sound but the wind gently ruffling his clothes, Harry closed his eyes and smiled. Seamus may like the parties and the alcohol, but for Harry, this was a night out. Floating softly in the air, not a care in the world, peace, quiet, and nothing to bother him. Even though the situation left nothing for him to do but think, the chance of being out and up in the air even left Draco Malfoy away from his brain, and he just lay there letting the wind drift by peacefully.

Harry opened his eyes.

He really needed to stop kidding himself.

Lying up here left nothing _but_ Malfoy in his mind, and he sighed, annoyed at his own brain. Looking back up at the stars, he thought back to his own behaviour when Draco had kissed him for a second time. He'd kissed him back, and not just attentively, but truly and _thoroughly_ kissed him back. He was confused, and he was worried that he was confused. It was _Draco Malfoy_, if he kissed him he should be disgusted, but he wasn't, but there was no way he was "coming out of the closet" as Seamus had so delicately put it, so it just left him confused on the whole thing.

What was he? Was he gay? Was he straight? He'd never had to ask himself this before, or maybe he just got hate confused with lust, although how that made any sense Harry didn't know. Thinking of Draco's kiss though, there was always one simple question he could be asking himself. Did he enjoy it? That was the question. Did he enjoy kissing Draco Malfoy?

The answer? Well…

…yes.

Harry continued to stare up at the stars, repeating that one little word over again in his mind. Yes. Yes he did like the kiss. But that didn't necessarily mean he liked the guy who kissed him right? He just liked the kiss, just the actual kiss, nothing else, not the way Draco looked at him with those piercing eyes, not the way he pinned him to that truck so forcibly, not the way his leg fit perfectly in between his own and the way his body pressed up agai….

Harry closed his eyes, _oh god…._

What was happening to him?

Harry nearly fell of his broom in shock when a neighing horse suddenly brought him out of his confused thoughts, and catching himself before he fell off, he sat back up on the broomstick. Looking down he panicked to find the clouds beneath him and since vanished, and he was now exposed to any muggle who decided to look up to the sky. Quickly putting Malfoy to the back of his mind, he swooped down lower towards the trees, and was just about to hide amongst them when he saw the horse that had neighed running madly across the field in Langley Vale Farm.

Harry squinted at it, the gap in the clouds letting the moonlight light up the field, and saw that it was one of the horses he'd been watching the other day, and more importantly, that someone was riding it. Floating slowly to the ground over the wooden planked fence surrounding the field, Harry got off his broom and left it standing against the fence.

There was no way that could be who he thought it was. Just no way, not _again_!

Harry stayed by the fence, the horse having disappeared behind a corner of trees when it soon came galloping out again, and Harry found himself looking at Draco Malfoy riding the white stallion across the field in front of him.

He looked so…natural, riding it, but surely Malfoy of all people wouldn't be riding a _horse_? Of all creatures it's not exactly magical, but then again he had been wearing muggle clothing at the fair, maybe he was just full of surprises.

Harry thanked his brain so much for reminding him of the kisses at that point.

Harry watched as the horse grew closer to him, obviously Malfoy having spotted him, and as the horse slowed into a trot Harry noticed he was wearing once again muggle clothes, and could see the frown on his face.

"Potter what are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same question." Harry said, noticing the horse didn't have reigns or a saddle on, "That isn't even your horse."

"Your point being?"

Harry opened his mouth to retort, but decided he didn't want to get into a pointless argument about a horse, so just ignored the fact he'd even asked why, "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm riding a horse." Harry's eyes narrowed at him, Draco smirking down at him and raising an amused eyebrow. "Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer." He said smugly.

"Ask a stupid person, get a stupid comeback." Harry replied, instantly wiping the smirk off Draco's face. "I would never have thought you one to ride horses; they don't have any magical value." Harry stated matter-of-factly.

"I know it's your job Potter but don't be such an idiot. Horses have been used for centuries in the wizarding world, I used to keep them back at the Estate."

Harry noticed his use of the past tense, "_Used_ to? So you don't live there anymore?" he inquired carefully.

Draco paused, the horse tapping at the ground with one hoof. "No, not anymore." He replied quietly.

Harry watched him carefully. He was avoiding his eyes again, looking at the white mane he was holding onto, and with the sudden awkwardness he too looked away. So he was right, he must live around here somewhere to run into him like this for a second time. It was a strange thing to think at this point but that was the first vaguely normal non-argument conversation they'd probably ever had.

"Potter?" Harry looked up at him to find the blond boy smiling down at him, a strange mischievous sparkle in his eyes, "Get on."

Harry's eye's widened, "Excuse me?"

"Get on the horse." Draco said, nodding his head behind him.

"I'm not getting on that!" Harry replied pointing at it, "and not with you already on it."

Draco glared at him for a moment, before he smirked, digging the side of his foot softly into the horses' side making it turn to walk away, "Fine. I was going to give you an answer as to why I kissed you but if you want to be stubborn and-"

"Wait!"

Draco smirked to himself and looked back over his shoulder. "Yes?" he asked, feigning innocence.

Harry sighed in annoyance, "I'll get on the damn horse."

Smirking in satisfaction, Draco guided the horse over to the fence, and he nodded to the fence indicating for Harry to climb on it so he could get up high enough to get on the horse, and Harry sighed.

"It had better be a good answer." He said, before climbing up on the fence and managing, if rather awkwardly, to swing one leg over the horse and grabbing onto Draco before he fell off, sliding upright.

When he realised he had his arms around Draco's waist however Harry quickly retracted them, glaring at the back of his head knowing full well he was smirking. He also realised with a quick glance down that his groin was rather close to Draco's back, and so tried to scoot back a little on the horse. It was however difficult to keep balance, and soon found that he just slid awkwardly back behind Draco, and with an annoyed blush ended up just sitting there, his hands firmly at his sides.

"Finished?" Draco smirked.

"Shut up." Harry said quickly, not enjoying this one bit (_or maybe enjoying this a little too much?_ his brain offered). "So? Why did you kiss me?" Harry quickly reminded Draco of the reason he was sitting so close behind him.

"In a minute." Draco said, and before Harry could elaborate on his "Huh?", Draco dug his heals sharply into the horses sides and it shot forward, Harry immediately grabbing Draco around his waist again before he fell off, his chest pressed tightly to his back, the horse galloping back down the field.

"What are you doing?" Harry yelled as the wind rushed past them.

"Taking you for a ride." Draco yelled back, the horse running faster making Harry inadvertently hold him tighter, Harry not noticing the smirk on Draco's face turn into a simple smile.

This horse was bloody fast! Then Harry stupidly thought at it must be one of the race horses, and he clung to Draco for his very life. His head was buried at the base of Draco's neck, his hair tickling his nose, and he was trying to ignore that fact that every gallop the horse made, made his groin press into the base of Draco's spine, and he swallowed nervously hoping that 1) Nothing 'happened' and 2) if something did 'happen', Draco wouldn't feel it, because Harry could just happily keel over and die of embarrassment if he did.

The field they were in ran for almost the length of the Downs, a long, thin field, and by the time they got to other end, Harry had screwed his eyes up tight and still clung onto Draco's waist. The horse slowed down to a trot and eventually came to a stop by an opening in the trees that gave a view of the Downs, the moon still shining brightly down.

When the horse finally stopped, Harry opened his eyes, not realising he'd closed them in the first place, and quickly made a move to remove his arms from around Draco's waist. He suddenly found however that he couldn't, for Draco had raised his own arms and covered Harry's, "Don't," he said, keeping Harry's arms where they were.

"What do you mean don't?" Harry said awkwardly, a little breathless from the ride, and heat rising to his cheeks telling him he really needed to move from behind Draco in this rather compromising position.

"You wanted an answer right?" Draco said softly, "Well let me answer it by asking you a question."

Harry sighed annoyed and refrained from rolling his eyes, "Can't you just answer it simply?"

"Did you enjoy that last kiss?" Draco asked, ignoring him.

Their last kiss? Harry suddenly found the mane of the horse very interesting too as he stared at it over Draco's shoulder. He'd only just admitted to himself that yes he liked the kiss, but it didn't mean he liked the person. He couldn't like the person, no matter how warm he was to hold like this.

_Where did that come from?_

"Yes…but that doesn't mean that I-"

"And do you like _this_ kiss?"

It took a few seconds for Harry to realise what Draco meant by that, but by the time he had, Draco had shifted on the horse twisting around, and, grabbing Harry's chin to bring him closer over Draco's left shoulder, he turned his head and their lips met for the third time. Draco's hand found it's way to the back of Harry's head, running his fingers through his hair as he did, keeping his head there so he couldn't pull away.

Not that the thought of pulling away had even entered Harry's head this time. In fact, the uncertainty from the last kiss was gone straight away, and Harry kissed him back, their tongues finding familiarity once again. His arms were still around Draco's waist, his front pressed almost intimately against Draco's back if a little more to the left because of their kiss, and for that moment, Harry lost himself once again.

This one wasn't a fiery kiss, it was…. soft, and slow, as if the world around them didn't exist. It was so easy, _too_ easy to loose himself when kissing him. Did he like this kiss? Yes, he liked this kiss, just as he had liked the one at the fair and the one a year ago. He no longer knew if it was his own heartbeat or Draco's he felt as they were pressed together, but whoever's it was, it was racing.

When Draco gently pulled away, he whispered softly on Harry's lips, "Well?"

Instead of answering the question (that he'd forgotten after that kiss anyway), Harry pulled back and straightened up a little from leaning over, resting his forehead on the back of Draco's head. He still held him even though Draco had moved his arms when they kissed, and he frowned almost sadly.

"What's going on between us?" he asked gently, and Draco smiled.

"Something good."

Harry sighed to himself. Something good huh? So Draco could admit that he liked what was going on. Well how could not? He had been the one to instigate every kiss so far in the first place.

"Malfoy-"

"-Listen." Draco said, as he swung one leg over the horse so they were both over one side, turning to face Harry. Harry, although glad Draco wasn't pressing into his groin anymore, now had to deal with those piercing eyes of his instead. "The second I kissed you that first time, I felt something I hadn't felt before. Back then I didn't like it, or at least I wasn't sure what was going on. I'm not exactly ecstatic about it now either, but after kissing you two more times I can at least tell myself that I like it, so I have a proposition for you as you haven't pushed me away."

Harry blinked at him, a proposition? "Umm, okay?"

Draco looked away for a moment, as if thinking about something, before he turned to meet Harry's eyes again. "Whatever is happening, I…" he stopped again, that shyness suddenly returning, "I don't want it to stop. However, you seem to still be pondering over the matter, so I won't do anything unless we see each other again. But I can assure you that until you decide whether or not to say yes or no, if anyone else so much as _looks_ at you without my permission…" he trailed of threateningly, "…well, then they will realise I can get very…possessive."

Harry sat there, staring at Draco with wide surprised and slightly confused eyes. Was he really that obvious that he was confused over everything that was happening? And…wait a minute…did Malfoy just ask him out? Harry opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, so he closed it again. But he opened it again, wanting to say _something_, but doing nothing but-

"Impression of a goldfish Potter? My your talents are endless."

Harry settled with a scowl, "Are you being serious?"

"Yes." was the simple reply, and with Harry's still shocked face, Draco continued, acting rather bored, "Yes I know it's terrible isn't it? But for some strange reason I'm…." this time Draco looked away and didn't look back, staring at the ground, "…I'm attracted to you, and if there's a next time we meet, unless you say otherwise I intend on pursuing this."

Harry stared at him some more, "But I haven't said yes." He gently reminded him.

"But you haven't said no either."

"Yes but I haven't said _yes_."

"Potter if you were really that disgusted or upset about your rival asking you to be their boyfriend do you really think we'd even be having this conversation?" Draco snapped at him, "If you hated me like we used to hate each other you would of hexed me the moment you saw me, although probably missed I might add," Harry glared at him, "and be back home laughing with the Weasel about me." Harry's glare melted away, and he looked away thoughtfully.

He did have a point.

"…but I haven't said yes." Harry tried again feebly, trying to find some excuse as to why he hadn't said no.

Draco seemed to smile this time, "In our situation, no says a lot more than yes. Say no straight away and the slate is tarnished, it signifies the end. But keep a blank slate, and a yes can always be written upon it."

Harry seemed to think about that metaphor for a moment, before he frowned, looked up annoyed and confused, and glared at him, "_What_?"

* * *

Harry glanced over at the digital red lights on his bedside clock, _1.57am_._ Great, that's four times in the last hour._

Harry sighed frustratingly and turned over in his bed once again, trying to find a comfortable position. His mind was racing with what to do about Draco, to which his pathetic answer to Harry's question still did nothing but leave him confused, if anything even _more_ confused.

When they had parted ways, Draco left with nothing but a small smile on his lips, and _still_ a confused one on Harry's. He was feeling something he shouldn't be feeling, not with Malfoy, it wasn't right. He hated him, he despised him he always has done, so why, why out of the blue have these other feelings come out now?

Yes or no, no or yes, _oh great another question to add to my collection._

Harry vaguely wondered if Seamus went through this when he realised he liked Dean? Although obviously it was a bit different with them, they were best friends, he and Draco were rivals. Not that Harry liked Draco like that, oh no, no no no, just…. something else that wasn't hate, that's all. Something that confused him, and the really stupid thing was, Harry wanted to kiss him again when they'd parted. So was that leaning more towards a yes then?

Harry could feel his heart beat quickening when he thought of Draco again, and he screwed up his eyes to will away the thoughts, because at this rate he wasn't going to get any sleep.

"Harry?"

Harry's eye's shot open but immediately relaxed when he saw it was Seamus standing in his open door way.

"Yeah?" Harry said quietly, wondering what on earth he was doing.

"Umm, without wanting to sound so…pathetic…" Seamus began, his voice sad and quiet, "…can, can I…stay…with you, tonight?"

Harry blinked into the darkness and slowly sat up so he could look at him. Harry could only see his shadowy silhouette in the darkness, but he could tell he was looking at the floor, and with the tone in his voice was obviously feeling pretty down.

"I don't…" Seamus continued, "…I don't want to be…alone. I just…."

He trailed off, but Harry got the message. He was right to have waited for him to make the first move. Now he'd had time to think, he probably felt a little lonely after getting a reaction like that from Dean today.

"Sure." Harry said softly, and immediately Seamus crossed the room, but paused at the side of the bed.

"Umm…is it alright that I sleep next to you?" he asked quietly.

Harry's eyes widened, but only for a second. Seamus was upset enough as it was, it probably wasn't wise to turn him away, he just wanted some company.

"Sure." Harry repeated, and Seamus pulled back the bed covers and crawled underneath.

However, Harry suddenly found this close proximity a little unnerving, although he questioned himself as to why as it was just Seamus, and turned on his side facing away from him, staring at Hedwig's empty cage. The two remained in silence for a few moments, but just as Harry's eyelids began to close once more, he suddenly felt Seamus' arm around him and his body pressed up close to his back.

"S-Seamus?" Harry squeaked, feeling his breath on his neck, and now definitely panicking.

"Please can I stay like this?" the Irish boy asked quietly, Harry trying to pick out any of Seamus's flirting voice, but finding nothing but sincerity. "I just want to be close ta someone ah know, just for tonight. Ah won't do anything, I just want….to hold you. If, if that's okay?"

Harry didn't reply, he was too busy trying to will his heart to stop beating so fast. He could feel Seamus smile against his neck when he didn't say no, and felt him snuggle against him, the arm around his chest pulling him a little closer, before he relaxed.

Which was more than could be said for Harry, because now sleep was _definitely_ out the question.

He lay there in the dark, still staring at Hedwig's cage trying to get rid of the image in his head that it had been Draco's arm that just wrapped around him. Why did he always think of him now? Why not a girl? Any girl, didn't matter who, just not a guy and not him! Harry almost chuckled to himself, he knew why, how could he imagine anyone else when the only one he'd kissed in the past year had been him, and not only kissed but enjoyed it too. But it didn't make any sense! He shouldn't be enjoying kisses with Draco Malfoy, in fact there shouldn't even be the plural to kiss involved but there was, and Harry vaguely wondered that maybe his own excuse for being confused about this whole situation was just an excuse to kiss him more?

Harry closed his eyes in mild frustration. Whether it was an excuse to kiss him or not, he was definitely still confused. If not just about that fact it was Malfoy, but for the fact he was a guy after all. Was he gay? He found himself asking this same question again. Was he straight but being played by one of Malfoy's mind games (although that was a pretty pathetic excuse), or was it just the fact that it's Malfoy and the thrill that it shouldn't be happening? Heh, maybe he was just turning into a pervert? Harry smiled to himself, he had to make some joke out of this for his own sanity's sake.

Harry's thoughts returned to whether or not Seamus went through a similar thing before he admitted to himself he was gay, and before Harry had really thought about what he was saying, he turned his head slightly towards his shoulder.

"Seamus?"

"Mm?" came the sleepy voice.

"Can I…ask you something…to do something I mean?"

Seamus stifled a yawn, "Sure."

Harry suddenly felt very shy, and stared at his hand resting on the pillow in front of his eyes, "Could….no, no it doesn't' matter." He said quickly changing his mind.

There was a pause before Harry felt Seamus move behind him, "What is it?" Seamus asked, his interest peeked as he leant up on his elbow to try and look at Harry's face.

"It's nothing, I'm sorry, it would be a stupid thing to ask after you've seen Dean today so just forget it, it doesn't matter."

Seamus smiled at him, "You know the more you talk like that the more I'm just going to ask what it is." and he tapped gently on Harry's shoulder to make him face him.

Harry stayed still for a moment before he sighed softly, turning over on his back so Seamus was looking down at him, "This is…" Harry began nervously, "…a really embarrassing thing to ask."

Seamus chuckled, "What? You want me to kiss you?" he joked, but the joke didn't seem to catch on to Harry's face and Seamus looked at him oddly.

"Actually…" Harry said, taking a deep breath, "…yes."

Seamus' eyes widened for a moment, and he watched Harry carefully, "You're serious." He said, more of a statement then a question, and Harry nodded numbly, "Why?"

Harry raised a hand to his forehead and looked away from Seamus' questioning eyes, "I don't know, I think I need to clarify something and… well, I'm not exactly going to ask Ron to kiss me am I?" Seamus smirked at that, "But it doesn't matter," Harry continued, "I shouldn't have asked when you've been feeling down today, I'm sorry" he said, turning over on his side again only to find Seamus' hand on his shoulder stopping him, and Harry looked back.

"No, it's alright…I'll kiss you."

Harry looked back up at him, and then only really realised what he'd asked him to do, and could feel the embarrassed blush rise to his cheeks without needing Seamus' smirk to accompany it.

"What kind of kiss?" Seamus then asked innocently.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, eyes unable to remove themselves from Seamus'.

Seamus smiled, "Well, is this a quick peck on the lips between two friends kind of a kiss or something….more?"

Well, a quick peck wasn't going to solve what was going round in Harry's head, so he looked up at him sheepishly, "Er…more?" he tried.

Seamus smiled at him gently, "Ok."

Seamus leant down and closed the distance between them, Harry audibly swallowing before their lips met. Harry was met with an opened mouthed kiss, and even though he'd asked for the "more" kiss, still hadn't really been expecting that straight off and his mouth opened in surprise, which only gave Seamus the chance to dart his tongue inside.

Now he was doing it Harry couldn't believe he'd just asked Seamus to do this, and for a moment tried to remember exactly why he had asked him in the first place while Seamus explored his mouth all too thoroughly. In fact right now he couldn't really think of much at all.

_Seamus is a really good kisser…._ Harry's mind managed to tumble out, his eyes drifting shut as Seamus gently stroked down Harry's right cheek with his fingers. _Errr….what was I doing?...oh yeah._

Harry tried to make his brain return to the reason he was doing this, and just like what Draco had asked him, Harry decided to ask himself_, "Are you enjoying this kiss?"_ Well, he'd just thought to himself that Seamus was a good kisser, so that was pretty much a yes. Then he thought that if he really was straight, would he have asked him to kiss him in the first place? If he was straight how come he wasn't pushing Seamus away now? If he was straight then… _your just enjoying this too much aren't you?_

Harry opened his eyes, _Oh god…_

He did like kissing Seamus, he had to admit it, he really did, but….not as much as kissing Draco. There was something about him, the look in his eyes as he leant in to kiss him, the odd shyness that he'd never seen before yet, somehow suited him. Shyness and yet, possessiveness at the same time, the way he pinned his arms against that truck or…

_Oh god…._Harry repeated, his heart fluttering in his chest, he couldn't really be gay could he?

The moment he thought that however, the image of Draco lying next to him kissing him like this shot into his mind, and Harry's eyes flew open. It was not healthy to be thinking of someone else when kissing someone who you'd asked to kiss in the first place, so Harry turned his head to break the kiss.

Or at least, he _tried_ to break the kiss.

Harry frowned when Seamus moved his arms either side of Harry's head, moving his body so he lay right across him, and continued to kiss him deeply.

"S-Seamushhh." Harry tried to say, but Seamus seemed to ignore him and deepened the kiss, and the next moment Harry felt a hand wandering under his night shirt!

Eyes definitely wide now, Harry tried to raise his arms to push Seamus off him, "Sea-" he tried again when Seamus pulled back for air, but his mouth was devoured once again, and Seamus moved his hands to pin Harry's to the bed so he couldn't move.

For a few moments more, Seamus did nothing but continually prove to Harry that he was a good kisser, the part of Harry's brain protesting gradually turning into a gooey pile of mush one could only call 'Oh god I'm in trouble here', before Seamus suddenly pulled away and buried his head at Harry's neck, resting it on his shoulder. Harry blinked for a moment to try and get the room back in focus, his breathing coming in short sharp gasps, and he stared in shock at the ceiling.

What the _hell_ was that?

"Seamus what are you…" Harry started, but suddenly realised that he was trembling. He blinked down at him, "Are you alright?"

There was a silent pause, neither of them moving, "I can't do it Harry," came the faint voice, sounding like it was about to crack into sobs, "I can't forget him."

_Dean._

"I want to move on, I just want…I want to forget him…. but I can't." he cried, grabbing a handful of Harry's nightshirt as he sobbed on his shoulder. "I love him so much, all these….all these one night stands they're _nothing_ I just… I just want him, just him, and I can't have him." Harry could feel hot tears on his neck as Seamus poured his heart out, clinging onto Harry like he was the last thing he owned, "I can't forget him….I want to, I want to just, just….just forget how much he hates me." He was shaking heavily now, and Harry quickly put his arms around him, "I don't know what to do…I don't know what to do anymore."

Harry just lay there with him, holding him in his arms waiting for him to calm down. He stared up at the ceiling with worried eyes. In a way, he'd kind of expected this to happen at some point. Talking over with Hermione about him yesterday, the boy really did have a knack of covering up his feelings well, but running into Dean like that so suddenly, and that hurtful reaction…. God Seamus must have spent all day in his room with that image in his mind, no wonder he was breaking down.

But what could Harry do? He was the last person to come to for relationship advice. Not that that was what Seamus was doing, but what words of encouragement could he possibly give him? 'Don't worry, everything would be fine' is not something that would go down very well, so in a rather awkward silence, Harry just opted for holding him.

He wasn't sure how long they'd been lying there, but even after Seamus had stopped shaking in his arms Harry didn't move them away. He wondered with this silence if Seamus had actually fallen asleep, and he shifted his left leg an inch to one side before it fell asleep where Seamus was lying on him. Actually, _most_ of his body was falling asleep with him lying on him, and Harry bit his bottom lip trying to keep quiet as he tried to shift his whole body a little to the left.

Suddenly a very small laugh reached his ears, "What _are_ you doing?"

"I'm getting squashed." Harry replied, and he felt Seamus smile softly against his neck.

"Sorry," he said, rolling off him and lying on his back, resting the back of his hand against his forehead, "I didn't want to move."

They lay like that, next to each other in silence, and Harry risked a quick glance over at his friend, who was staring in thought up to the ceiling. Harry wasn't sure on what to say, so turned back and looked up to the darkness.

"I'm sorry, for what I just did." Seamus said, not taking his eyes off the ceiling as Harry turned to look at him again, "I mean I-I'm sorry I broke down like that, but I'm sorry for…for…"

"It's okay." Harry said kindly, knowing that if that had been him just now he wouldn't have wanted to repeat it. He saw Seamus smile and close his eyes.

"Am I still allowed to stay? I won't blame you for chucking me out your room after I just…err…"

"Tried to have your way with me?" Harry suggested smirking, and Seamus chuckled embarrassingly.

"Yeah." He grinned sheepishly.

"You can stay." Harry smiled back, "But…this thing with Dean," he said, suddenly sounding serious, Seamus looking away, "I know I'm not exactly the best person to be giving out advice on this so, feel free to completely ignore it, but if I was in your shoes, I know I'd…probably want to move on too, so maybe…maybe if you tried to find someone else, you know, for the whole long term relationship thing, not just your one night stands where you don't think anything of whoever you're with because you're hoping Dean's going to show up again." Harry paused, Seamus still turned away, and he bit his bottom lip again. "Maybe finding someone else will let you forget him?" Harry suggested.

Seamus remained silent for a while longer, and Harry wondered if he'd upset him by saying that. Slowly though, Seamus turned back to look at him, "You know what? You're right." He smiled gently, "I think I'll do that."

The two found themselves smiling at each other again, and all too soon, Seamus was back to his usual happy self, that glint in his eyes, "So," he said casually, "is your sad little friend allowed a comfort cuddle to go to sleep with?"

Harry stared at him blinking for a moment, before sniggering in amusement, sitting up and pulling the bedcovers straight. "Come on then." He said, feeling much like someone who just said it was alright for their dog to sleep on the bed with them, and Seamus grinned and snuggled back next to him, feeling a lot brighter than he had done all day.

As for Harry, at least Draco had disappeared from his mind.

* * *

When Harry awoke the next day he was alone. He'd gone down to breakfast to see Ron and Seamus chatting away about a Quidditch Match that had been played last weekend, quickly followed by Seamus reminding Ron of the time and Ron shooting out his chair so fast he was like red blur, grabbing some floo powder from the pot on the mantel piece and standing in the hearth, shouting his destination. When he had disappeared Seamus told Harry Ron had wanted to be bright and early on his first day at his new job, and considering he started at 9am and was now 8am, he could definitely say that he was bright and early.

The two of them sat and had a much more leisurely breakfast then Ron, and neither spoke a word of what happened last night. It didn't feel awkward or out of place, it was just back to normal.

"So have you figured out if you're gay or not yet?"

Harry blinked at Seamus through the bottom of his now empty glass of pumpkin juice as he swallowed the last drop and put the glass down.

"What?"

"That kiss." Seamus said as he buttered a piece of toast, "When you asked me to kiss you last night it was to see how you felt about kissing another guy other than Malfoy am I right?"

Harry stared at him, "Umm…yeah. How did you know that?"

Seamus grinned at him, "Because that's exactly what I contemplated on doing when I first realised that I liked guys."

"You kissed another guy at Hogwarts?" Harry asked, wondering who.

"No," Seamus said through a mouthful of toast, "Came close though."

"Really?" Harry blinked, "Who?"

"You."

Harry paused in picking up his plate, "…me?"

"Mmm," Seamus said, as if this was a perfectly normal conversation to be having, "When ah realised I liked, or at least wasn't sure if I liked Dean in that way, I thought to myself, well if I imagined kissing another guy other than him, what would ah feel? When I imagined kissing you, it was like someone had just cast lumos in my head and _ping_, there it was, ah knew I was gay."

Harry listened to him rather intrigued, "Really? Wow, but…why me?"

Seamus shrugged, getting up from his chair, "Dunno really, just was." he smiled at him, before heading out into the lounge and over to the fireplace, getting ready to go to his work for the day.

"Oh by the way Harry," he said, as Harry put his plate in the sink and walked over to him, "I was thinking about what you said last night, and you're right. Ah need to move on from him, and if I can fall in love with someone else, then that might just work." He said, grabbing some of the floo powder and stepping into the hearth, turning around to face him. Seamus looked at him for a moment, Harry standing there with his arms crossed just happily waiting for him to finish what he was saying, and he smiled softly at him, "So," he started again, "Ah figured that if I could fall in love with someone else…", he trailed off, looking at the ground for a moment before raising his eyes to meet Harry's, "…I want to fall in love with you."

Eyes going wide and unfolding his arms was Harry's first reaction, as his brain tried to re-evaluate that little piece of information in case he'd miss heard it, "W….w-what did you say?"

Seamus beamed at him, "Aside from Dean you were the only one I ever looked twice at in Hogwarts, and well, you seem so insistent that you don't like Malfoy in that way, so I'm going to make sure I win your heart before he does."

Harry's heart seemed to have stopped in his chest, "Errr…S-Seamus…"

But Seamus didn't hang around long enough to answer Harry's unasked question, for with a smile and what could be described as an embarrassed giggle; he threw the floo powder in the hearth, gave his destination, and disappeared.

Harry continued to stare at the empty fireplace. One minute, two minutes, who knew how many minutes he stood there before he took a step back, took another, hit his heal against the back of his sofa and fell back on it, his eyes still not leaving the fireplace.

After a long pause, he finally said in a state of shock; "I'm actually being fought over by two guys."

He snapped out of his staring competition with the fireplace and instead stared at the floor. He sat there taking in everything he'd just heard, and he sighed softly, "I think you may be too late Seamus…" he said sadly on Seamus' behalf, resting his head in his hands and closing his eyes tight shut, "…because I can't stop thinking about _him_."

To Be Continued…


	6. Spellbound

AN: You know I seem to have turned quite a few of you into Harry and Seamus fans with that last chapter hehe XD. Oh and I forgot to mention but as far as the books go this fic only follows up to the 4th book, only taking Harry and Cho's kiss and Sirius' death from the 5th.

**Chapter 6: Spellbound**

Harry sat alone at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee steaming away, and Harry with his head in his hands staring up at the clock on the wall that read 9.10am. At least, that had been what he was doing an hour ago. Now he sat alone at the kitchen table, a now cold and untouched cup of coffee sitting on it, and still staring at the clock that now read 10.10am.

_-"I'm attracted to you, and if there's a next time we meet, unless you say otherwise I intend on pursuing this."-_

That is what Malfoy had said.

_-"If I could fall in love with someone else, I want to fall in love with you."-_

That is what Seamus had said.

With a frustrated sigh Harry let his head drop to the table, narrowly missing his cold cup of coffee, and stayed like that for a few minutes. Just what the hell was going on in his life? This one little insignificant weekend amongst all the other little insignificant weekends of his life had suddenly turned into a very _significant_ weekend.

From kissing Cho in his 5th year, a two year gap to Malfoy, then another year before he'd kissed Malfoy two more times and now even Seamus twice! Ok so the first time with Seamus had been a dare but then near the end of that he had of course been thinking of Malfoy and was about to kiss him back, and of course that he was doing that the second time he kissed him too, not that he was ever going to admit that to Seamus especially as he now wanted to—

Harry slowed down his thoughts. Talk about an overload. He'd kissed more guys than girls, and that thought really wasn't helping him.

Ok. Time to organise thoughts.

Looking up and running a hand through his hair, making it stick up in even more weird angles, Harry picked up his cup of coffee and took a sip, immediately gagging at the disgusting taste of it being cold, and got up and tipped it into the sink.

First of all, was he gay? Harry frowned. Ok, the 'big question' was not the best one to start with. Start smaller. Ignore that for the moment. Let's look at the other people two involved, Seamus and Malfoy. Both seemed to be interested in him a lot more than just friends, or in the case of Malfoy just plain skipped the whole friends part. Neither of them he'd either said yes or no to which, Harry frowned annoyed, brought him back to his first question. Was he gay?

Harry shook his head again to clear that question from his mind, and now opted for leaning on his elbows on the kitchen counter staring out the window.

Feelings. That was always a good place to start when two people say they want to be with you. What did he think about each one? Seamus was out-going, friendly, always helpful, cheerful, can always make you feel better, real nice smile. Malfoy was an insufferable prat, had the ability to piss him off just by walking into his line of sight, sarcastically smirking little mudblood hater with all the friendliness and cheerfulness of a dead Dementor.

Hmm, when put like that it was kind of _obvious_ who he should be with if he had to be with one of them.

Harry wondered for a brief moment if Dementor's were actually technically alive to start with before he shook that thought from his mind and moved on. There was of course one big difference between Seamus telling him he wanted a relationship and Malfoy.

When Malfoy had told him, Harry was confused. He didn't say no straight away, but he hadn't said yes, but as he'd sat there on that horse with Malfoy's strangely calm but serious eyes boring into his own, his heart was racing. When Seamus had told him, apart from feeling shock that he really hadn't been expecting that, he felt…guilty. He felt awkward that if he didn't say yes he'd just hurt him even more. Harry didn't want to hurt him, but you couldn't go out with someone just because you felt sorry for them. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to handle Seamus, or Malfoy for that matter. If they met again…

Harry sighed and turned around, leaning back against the counter and folding his arms, staring up at the ceiling.

He didn't know what to do. Why did he like Malfoy over Seamus in _that_ way? He didn't even like the guy as a friend! They weren't in a relationship; they'd just kissed… three times.

Three…very nice…times.

But what about Seamus? Well, both kisses form him had resulted in Harry thinking of Malfoy anyway. Harry sighed again and took off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Everything came back to Malfoy, but why? Seamus was a heck of a lot nicer than Malfoy was, they'd lived alone together for the past year, they were _friends_! Out of the two of them Harry thought that if he _had_ to be in a situation like this he'd been having these feelings over Seamus not bloody Draco Malfoy!

But he wasn't pinning over Seamus, that was the problem. Thinking of Seamus didn't make his heart beat faster, but thinking of Malfoy did. Harry smiled wistfully to himself; maybe the advice he'd given Seamus about finding someone else to love wasn't a bad idea? Perhaps…Harry thought carefully about this, still blatantly ignoring the niggling question of 'Are you gay?' that kept springing to his mind…but perhaps if he tried to fall in love with someone else, to forget these awkward and confusing feelings over Malfoy, maybe that would get rid of them? Maybe…maybe if he tried to fall for Seamus too…? Well, he didn't feel the same about Seamus, when he thought of him he smiled but it wasn't a smile that went small and shy after a few moments at the thought of his eyes searching out his very soul, like he apparently now did when thinking of Malfoy. Maybe they could help each other forget the people they needed to forg-

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when something crashed onto the window pane behind him, and he spun around to see a very old looking brown owl attempting to regain its balance on the window ledge outside.

Quickly unfastening the window and opening it wide, the owl staggered through and plopped down to the counter below, sticking its greying leg out to the roll of parchment attached to it. Taking it off, Harry watched as it hooted at him before flying back out the window.

Looking down to the roll of parchment, he saw the red wax seal of Hogwarts at the side keeping it together, and he wondered what on earth it could be. Tearing just around the wax, the parchment fell open and out dropped another identical piece addressed to Ron, and the one Harry still had in his hand, to himself. He opened it up straight and read.

_Dear Mr Harry Potter._

_You have been courteously invited by Miss Ginny Weasley to attend as one of her three guests to the Year 7 Graduation ceremony and celebrations this coming Saturday. The ceremony will take place at 3pm on Saturday afternoon, the celebrations start at 8.00pm and long into the following morning. The time between you are free to regain some memories from around the castle and grounds._

_For those who wish to re-live the old school days, the Hogwarts Express shall be making a special run at 9am on Saturday morning, and will leave again at mid-day on Sunday._

_Guests are allowed to bring one guest with them, formal dress robes to be worn._

_Wishing to see you there,_

_Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore._

Harry grinned. Of course! Ginny's graduation! He'd had completely forgotten about that, of course that would have been coming up soon. So she invited him huh? Excellent! It would be great to go back to Hogwarts again, and even the Hogwarts Express was running!

As Ron had got the same piece of parchment Harry guessed that Ginny had invited Ron too, and he could only imagine that the third person would be Hermione. Harry couldn't stop the grin that appeared on his face when he remembered wondering who he should invite at his own graduation. In the end he'd chosen Fred Weasley, because he knew one wouldn't come without the other, so as Fred's guest he had of course brought George, which had certainly livened up the party. The question now however, was who was he going to bring as his own guest this time?

He didn't even bother to register the name that had of course popped into his mind, and the immediate response was "no way".

* * *

Since both his careers were currently at a halt, Harry spent most of his day practicing spells and potions and various other magical defensives and attacks to keep his awareness up and concentration at its peak at all times. Or in the case of Seamus having a hang over and then having to go to work, cleaning up the house again after his parties.

Not surprisingly however he wasn't doing very well on the whole concentration thing today what with his love life suddenly taking an interest in him. For the entire day the whole Malfoy/Seamus issue hadn't left his mind, and by the time it got to 5pm and Ron and Seamus would be arriving home any minute now, Harry hadn't really progressed in anything that he had been practicing and had completely forgotten about the small concoction of potion he had been boiling over the cooker which had now boiled itself dry.

Seamus had put him in a very awkward position. Malfoy's appearance had started this whole 'Am I gay?' question in the first place, so his previous thought of maybe he should just go out with Seamus and be done with it to see what happens was now giving him doubts. At the same time though if he said no to the guy he would only feel incredibly guilty for pushing him away after the whole Dean issue too.

It was the yes or no question to both of them, and Harry was sure as hell getting fed up of having this cloud of confusion and doubt and questions hanging over his mind now.

He sat cross-legged on the sofa, an old heavy looking book resting in his lap, open but un-read, when a familiar rush of wind brushed past him from the fireplace, and he looked up just in time to see Ron appear there, brushing off the soot from his shoulders.

"Hey. How'd your first day go?" Harry greeted, and Ron froze, staring at him. Harry stared back, eyes wide at the weird look Ron was giving him, and after a moment when his friend didn't move, opened his mouth, "What?" Harry asked.

Ron seemed to fidget where he was standing for a moment, avoiding Harry's eyes, before he stepped forward out the hearth and walked towards the door to the hallway and stairs not looking at him.

"Yeah, fine, it was fine, nothing happened." He said quickly, Harry turning to look at him totally puzzled at his behaviour, when he paused by the door and looked back at him. Ron looked almost guilty, but slowly met his eyes, "Umm, Harry, nothing…..nothing weird has happened today has it? I mean, no one's stopped by or anything?"

Harry blinked at him, "….Noooooo." he eventually said, "Why?" he asked suspiciously, which made a very nervous grin appear on Ron's face.

"Oh! Err, nothing." He said shaking his head, and before Harry could ask further turned around a made a dash to the stairs.

He watched the empty space where his best friend had been standing, a bewildered frown on his face, before the rush of wind brushed past him again and before he could turn his head, suddenly found a pair of lips giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"S-Seamus!" Harry exclaimed, clamping a hand to his left cheek, turning bright red as he hadn't been expecting that, and quickly turning back to the door to make sure Ron hadn't come back down the stairs.

Seamus grinned down at him, "What? Nothing wrong about a quick kiss on the cheek is there?"

Harry looked up at him, a helpless sort of look on his face, "Umm, well…no, I-I guess not."

Harry wondered why he suddenly felt so embarrassed, and lowered his hand from his cheek. That hadn't been the first time Seamus had given him a quick kiss to the cheek, and it hadn't bothered him this much before.

Probably because now he knew Seamus was being serious.

"Is Ron in yet?" Seamus asked, walking over to the stairs.

"Um, yeah he is."

"Neat, HEY RON!" Seamus yelled up the stairs.

"WHAT?" Ron yelled back from his room.

"PUT SOMETHING NICE ON, WE'RE ALL GOING OUT TO SPELLBOUND!"

Harry shot an anxious look up at Seamus.

"TO _WHAT_?"

He got up from the sofa and hurried over to him, a slightly worried look on his face, "Seamus, I-I don't really want to—"

"SPELLBOUND! IT'S A LOCAL NIGHTCLUB! Don't worry Harry, my treat, YOU'RE COMING IF I HAVE TO DRAG YOU THERE!" he finished yelling up at Ron, before grinning at Harry next to him. "My Boss has given me the rest of the week off, won over 6000 Galleons on the races yesterday, and he's still paying me for the time."

"I'M NOT GOING, I WANNA STAY HERE!"

Seamus playfully glared up the stairs again, "FINE I'LL DRAG YOU THERE THEN!"

"Seamus," Harry pleaded with him, placing a hand on his shoulder "You know I don't like going to places like that, I don't do well in crowds. And I don't drink anyway I'm not going to be much f-"

Harry was cut short in his sentence as Seamus placed one finger over his lips, "It'll be fine, it's just this once, ah want'cha ta come with me this time."

Harry looked at him dubiously, but the small smile on Seamus' lips and the soft look in his eyes just brought back the whole 'I'm going to feel really guilty if I say no' thing again.

"Alright," Harry sighed, Seamus' face lighting up, "But if I don't like it I am going to come home." He said sternly, but Seamus just grabbed the top of his arm and pulled him up the stairs.

"Sure, but now you've said yes I want to give you something I bought for you today."

Harry noticed as he was pulled up the stairs the flat box Seamus was holding in his left hand. Oh no, now he was buying him gifts? Everything Seamus was doing just made Harry feel so guilty, because his thoughts were still of Malfoy, as much as he 1) hated to admit that and 2) still wondered why he had these thoughts over Malfoy and not Seamus especially as Seamus was far nicer and more loving than Malfoy could surely ever be.

As they got to the top of the stairs, Seamus rammed hard on Ron's closed door on the right, "You'd better be finding something sexy in there Ron!"

"I'm not going!"

Harry frowned at Ron's door wondering what on earth was going on with him, but soon found his mind pre-occupied, as Seamus turned left into Harry's room and shut the door behind them. Without looking at him Seamus walked over to Harry's bed and placed the box on it, opening the lid.

"You remember what I bought you for your 18th last year?" he asked, Harry standing by the door.

"Yeah." Harry said, remembering the, ahem, rather _tight_ black trouser pants Seamus had bought him. He'd never worn them, but then he'd never gone anywhere to wear something like _that_.

"Well, now you have an excuse to wear them, plus, I bought you this to go with them."

Seamus turned around and held up what he'd bought him, and Harry's eyes went slightly wide. "You can't be serious?" Harry asked after a moment of looking at the garment he held.

"Yep!" Seamus grinned, "You'll look gorgeous in this, you've _got_ to wear it."

"Umm..." Harry started, tilting his head to one side as if looking at it at a different angle would help, "…isn't it a little…err…" Harry wracked his brain to find the right word.

"Gay?" Seamus offered, still grinning at the look on Harry's face.

Harry frowned awkwardly at him, "Well, that wasn't quite the word I was thinking of but as you've said it….yeah."

Seamus laughed and put his gift back in its box, "Of course! But if you're still in that little closet of yours than don't worry, girls love this look too."

"Yeah but-"

"-There's some other little bits and pieces in there too, have a look." He said, leaving the box on Harry's bed and walking over to the door, "Be ready by 8." He winked at him, before walking through and closing the door behind him.

He had to admit, Seamus was good, always left before he had a chance to say anything.

Harry stared at the innocent looking box on his bed and was kind of…terrified; to know what else Seamus had bought him, before he suddenly heard Seamus shouting through Ron's door:

"Ron if you don't come with us I'm going to tell Hermione what I heard you doing last night!"

"…..How the bloody hell did you hear me?"

"Ever heard of a silencing charm on your room? Ron your rooms next door to mine, now let me in so I can dress you up!"

* * *

At 7.55pm, Harry stood in front of his full length mirror on the back of his closet door and looked himself up and down. He felt ridiculous. Did girls really like this look? Well Seamus apparently did, which…in a way…was the same thing.

Why did he get the feeling this entire night was just so Seamus could see him like this?

The trousers were just as skin tight as they were a year ago, and as he turned to his side to see how they really clung to him, he noticed that, yep, they _definitely_ showed _everything_, and Harry could feel himself getting redder in the face just at the thought of going out like this with other people. As for the shirt Seamus had bought him, it was a little…revealing.

Oh well.

He'd done what he was told; he'd worn everything Seamus had put in that box, despite however odd it made him feel. He'd better appreciate this, 'cause like hell he was doing it again.

"YOU READY HARRY?" came Seamus' voice from down the stairs, and taking one more glance at himself in the mirror and taking a deep breath, Harry pushed back any thoughts of how people were going to react and closed the closet door, opening his bedroom door and heading down the stairs.

"Seamus are you sure this looks alright?" Harry asked as he walked down the stairs to see Seamus and Ron waiting by the front door, "I feel really-"

He was a few steps from the bottom when Seamus and Ron turned to look at him, but immediately he stopped at the looks on their faces. Ron's jaw had dropped as he stared at him with huge wide eyes, and as for Seamus, Seamus looked absolutely transfixed, with a dreamy and very pleased-with-himself smile on his face.

"Harry mate…" Ron murmured after the awkward silence.

"It's his fault!" Harry immediately defended himself and pointed at Seamus.

"Wow…" Seamus breathed, finally managing to speak and looking at Harry from bottom to top, "I knew you'd look good but not _this_ good."

Aside from the tight trousers and black boots that again Harry had very rarely, if ever, worn, the long-sleeved shirt Seamus had bought him was silk in a deep sea green that shimmered when the light caught it. It only had two buttons right at the very end of the shirt; the rest was an open v-neck almost down to his navel. It came in slightly at the sides giving the impression the shirt kind of sat on his hips, and around his neck he wore two things. One was a long silver chain, where a small piece of silver in the shape of a lighting bolt hung from it half way down his chest, and the other was a dark green, almost black velvet choker.

"Hey you didn't put the black eyeliner on!" Seamus suddenly noticed.

Harry half glared at him, "Somehow I think this is enough."

"You gave him eyeliner?" Ron asked with raised eyebrows.

"What? You want some?" Seamus grinned.

"No I do not!"

Harry took the last few steps down the stairs and fiddled awkwardly with the choker around his neck. This just didn't feel right, he felt like he was about to be put on show, which he probably was as soon as people in the club realised who he was. That was the main reason he hated going out, he still got all those stares and whispers where ever he went, and, well, looking like this? Oh boy.

"Ok then!" Seamus said, clapping his hands together, "Let's go! It's just down the road."

Ron turned around and opened the door behind him, luckily managing to say no to everything Seamus had wanted him to wear and managing to get away with just a nice normal blue shirt and trousers no where near as tight as Harry's.

Harry followed after him, but caught the longing look Seamus was giving him. He paused and looked back at him, Seamus removing his eyes from Harry's behind and looking at him in the eyes.

"You look good." He smiled softly, Harry glancing away for a moment not quite sure on how to act, but decided just to smile back a little uneasily, and walk out the door.

"You look _really _good." Seamus whispered to himself, and followed him out the door closing it behind him.

* * *

Spellbound was a nightclub belonging to the wizarding world, and as there wasn't very many in the wizarding world to start with, every club had no particular restrictions on sexuality, which had been lucky for Seamus because this is where he picked up most of his one night stands and other dodgy friends that tried to pick Harry up when he brought them home.

It turns out the club certainly wasn't far. At the end of the road where it branched out into the main road, there was a small line of empty looking village shops, the one at the end with 'Langley Vale Recovery Service' written above it, various towing trucks parked down the small road to its side. This is where Seamus led them, and at the back there was a small, what looked like an old shed, and as they neared Seamus looked around to make sure no Muggles were watching, although this far down this side road in the dark it was highly unlikely anyway, and brought out his wand using Alohamora on the big padlock across the door.

It opened with a creak, and the three of them walked inside. Inside was what looked like the foyer to the club, where a witch sat at a desk taking money from a line of witches and wizards waiting to go in. SPELLBOUND was written in large blue and purple lettering above a big oak door a little way in front of them, either side two robust looking wizards keeping watch.

Immediately Harry's throat seemed to close in nervousness as a witch in front of them looked over her shoulder to look at them. Seeing Harry, her eyes looking over what he was wearing before doing the usual and resting her eyes on the lighting bolt scar on his forehead, she touched her tongue to her bottom lip and winked at him, looking forwards again.

"Told you." Seamus nudged him, Harry looking away embarrassed.

As the three of them queued and finally got through, Ron heading in first, Harry grabbed Seamus' arm and kept him back for a second before they went through the door.

"Look Seamus," Harry started, finally deciding on what he hoped would be the best thing in their situation, "About what you said this morning…"

Seamus smiled softly. It looked like he'd been expecting this to come up, well of course.

"I think falling in love with someone else really could help but…" he looked at him softly, refraining from biting his bottom lip. He really hoped he didn't hurt him, "I don't think that right person is me." He said quietly. "I don't know if I can…I don't know, help or…I just don't think I'm the one that's all." He said, finding he couldn't look him in the eyes and glanced away.

Seamus just looked at him for a few moments, before a small smile found his lips, "Malfoy."

Harry looked up at him, "Malfoy?"

"Until you tell me you're going out with Draco Malfoy, I still have a chance with you." He smiled warmly.

Harry just looked at him regretfully. So he had to give Malfoy an answer first huh? Well at least that gave him a direction to start with. Deal with Malfoy first, then Seamus.

"Heh, I like how your excuse has nothing to do with me being a guy though."

Harry blinked at him as Seamus turned back to the door, opening it and looking back over his shoulder.

"I think that closet door of yours Harry is definitely open, you just haven't stepped out of it yet." He winked.

Harry stood there staring for a moment, his cheeks reddening, before he ran through the door after him, "Will you stop using that analogy!"

**To Be Continued…**

AN: Yes, I know, a short Draco/Harry-less chapter, but I can assure you, the next chapter is going to SOOOOOO make up for that!

One phrase: M Rating. ;)


	7. Finally Found

**Chapter 7: Finally Found**

The club was busy with life, and once again Harry found himself wondering where all these witches and wizards came from. He had no idea the little house he had bought was so close to one of the few magical nightclubs around the country, but of course Seamus had managed to find the place the day they moved in.

Harry had always managed to come up with some kind of excuse whenever Seamus asked him to come with him here, it just wasn't his thing, and neither was drinking himself stupid. A lot of people would probably say he was rather boring, an 18 year old not interested in clubbing, but Harry liked the peaceful life he seemed to have fallen into, and strangely enough the prospect of getting totally smashed, throwing up and waking up the next morning with someone you don't remember wasn't his idea of a good time.

No matter how many times Seamus had tried to convince him otherwise.

So now as he walked into Spellbound, bright lights, pounding music, smoky atmosphere and what seemed like a never ending visionary of people, Harry felt incredibly out of place and very nervous.

"Aw this place is wicked!"

Harry turned to his left to see Ron standing next to him practically shivering with excitement. He too had never been to a club, but not because he didn't want to, but living with his mother in particular nothing ever got passed her, and coming home blind drunk at 4am was not something Harry could picture her being particularly pleased about. Now of course Ron had the freedom, and whatever had been bothering his friend earlier seemed to have disappeared with the prospect of finally having a good night out.

Seamus, who had adorned a similar shirt to Harry's, only light blue, and also tight trousers but these ones practically hanging off his hips, stood next to Harry. "Come on then, drinks are on me!" he exclaimed, and grabbing Harry's right arm pulled him through the crowd on the dance floor over to the bar, Harry in turn grabbing Ron's arm and dragging him along behind him, holding rather tightly not really wanting to let go.

As they got to the bar, pushing through the crowds and Harry very edgy with anyone who looked at him, Seamus waved across at one of the barmen to get his attention and waited for him to serve the group of witches standing a little way to their left. As they waited, random people bumping into them as they moved past them, Harry found himself trying to pull down his hair over his scar at the looks people were giving him in the mirror opposite the bar, and noticing his uneasiness, Seamus grinned and reached up and took off his glasses.

"Harry, take your glasses off, less people will recognise you." He said, folding one handle in and hooking the other inside his open shirt on the button at the bottom, hanging loose.

Harry glanced down at them, thinking they were so going to break by the end of tonight, before looking back up at him again, "Well that's all well and good but now I can't see."

"Great, then you won't know what drinks I'm giving you." He grinned, nodding at the barman who walked up to them.

"Hey Seamus, usual?" the barman smiled.

"Not today, make us up a bottle of Blue Flame would you?"

"What's that?" Ron asked him.

"One of the most alcoholic drinks around." Seamus grinned at him.

The barman grinned, "Ah, planning on getting completely smashed again?" he asked as he reached under the counter for the various spirits he needed to mix up.

Seamus grinned back at him, "Not me, him." He said, pointing at Harry.

"I'm not drinking." Harry stated quickly, "Not the way you do anyway."

The barman glanced up quickly and smiled at him, before pausing in his work and slowly looking back up at him again.

"Oh yes you are." Seamus smiled, pointing his finger at Harry's chest, "You're dancing too."

"Oh no I'm not!" Harry said rather alarmed, Ron leaning over the bar to try and see the other cocktails and spirits the club sold.

"Harry it's a nightclub," Seamus chuckled, "you drink, you dance, those are the two things that happen."

With a surprised raise of eyebrows, the barman smiled rather star struck at Harry, "Hey…you're not Harry Potter are you?"

Harry looked back at him, realising the guy was staring at the scar on his forehead, and on noticing the people standing next to them hearing that and looking at him too, slowly reached up and pulled his hair over his scar again, coughing nervously.

Seamus chuckled, "Obvious much Harry."

Harry threw an awkward smile at the barman, an unsaid hint to keep that piece of information quiet, and the barman just grinned at him and continued to make Seamus' order.

"Anyways," Seamus continued, "ah want to find out what kind of drunk you are."

"What kind?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah," Seamus grinned, "Those who are usually violent by nature usually go all sad and melodramatic when they're drunk, and those who are usually quiet will go violent or flirty. So I reckon you'd be either violent or flirty." He winked, before he gasped when he realised something and grinned again, "OR! You'd be a violent flirt! Now _that_ would be interesting! Going to slam me against a wall and ravish me by the end of this evening Harry?" he winked again, Harry flushing with embarrassment and turning away.

"Yeah you wish." He said, staring at the counter to one side, "I don't really want to find out. I'll have a bit but I am _not_ drinking the way you do oka-"

"Oh fantastic!" Seamus suddenly exclaimed, and as Harry turned back he saw Seamus grinning at something in the crowd. "Look Harry," he said, turning back to him and pointing over to a circular table at the side, a red cushiony booth bench one side and three chairs the other, "Go sit down. Go grab that before anyone else does." He said, and on placing the money for the drinks on the counter and before Harry could protest, shoved him through the crowd and got carried along by the movement of everyone else.

Seamus watched him go for a second, before grinning and spinning around, disappearing into the crowd in the other direction.

As the barman took the money Seamus had left, Ron took the bottle of blue liquid and turned around, "So where are we-….er, guys?" he blinked at the two once filled spaces where his friends had been standing, before he blinked again and turned as a silky voice spoke beside him.

"Hi there."

* * *

_Where the hell are they?  
_  
Hogging such a big table was starting to annoy other people, which just caused more eyes to look at him, meaning more and more were realising that he was Harry Potter. He'd been asked to dance 9 times, asked to join someone for a drink 12 times, had four people who he couldn't actually tell what gender they were sit next to him and start pouring out some corny chat up lines, and he'd only been sitting there for five minutes!

He felt like a trapped mouse in a corner and just tried to avoid every pair of eyes that glanced at him in curiosity as they walked past, trying to picture where they'd seen him before.

"Harry!"

"Oh thank god," Harry murmured to himself as Ron finally appeared at the table with the bottle of Blue Flame, and something else…

"Harry, this is Mari, she said she wants to have a drink with us." He grinned, this long dark haired witch clinging onto Ron's right arm, smiling at Harry, her equally dark eyes shining in the bright lights around them apparently not realising who he was, which was a nice change.

"Hi." Harry greeted sheepishly, as Ron manoeuvred around on the red cushioned bench to sit next to Harry, Mari sitting next to him, "Where'd Seamus go?" he asked as Ron sat down.

"Dunno." He said, as three glasses suddenly dropped down from the ceiling.

Harry looked up wondering where they'd come from, and saw that all around the ceiling where hundreds of floating glasses, some clean, dropping down onto tables, and some dirty, disappearing through a door behind the bar.

"We're going to need more glasses then that!" a voice suddenly shouted, and as four more glasses dropped to the table, Harry and Ron looked up to see Seamus and three others standing beside him.

Immediately Harry groaned and closed his eyes.

He knew who these three were.

"Harry Potter!" the first one exclaimed, "Hey we meet again!"

"As cute as ever I see."

"Maybe I'll get you back home tonight eh?" the other one winked, and as Ron frowned in total bewilderment and looked at Harry, Harry seemed to sink into the chair under the table.

These were the three he'd been telling Hermione about when she slept in his room the other night.

"Hi." He said awkwardly, as Seamus' three friends who had cornered him before at his house sat around them, Seamus playfully shoving one of them out the way who had gone to sit next to Harry so he could sit next to him instead.

"So you finally managed to get him out the house huh?" the more innocent looking one of the three said to Seamus while smiling at Harry.

This particular one had reminded Harry a little of Colin Creevy, as the fact that he was Harry Potter had been the only thing that had constantly filled those big brown eyes when he had met him before. He had the same sandy blond hair as Seamus, and had linked arms around Seamus when they sat down.

"Didn't bribe him with sexual favours did you?" said the second, a deeper voice.

This one, who had obsessed over how cute Harry looked last time, grinned a brilliantly white toothy grin at him, and Harry sank further into the bench. If ever Cedric Diggory had turned gay, for some reason this guy reminded Harry of how he might have been.

"To hell with bribing I'd have done it anyway."

_That_ one was the one who had tried desperately to take him home after the party, who didn't even try to hide the flirtatious glint in his eye as he looked at Harry, lingering on his open shirt before licking his bottom lip and Harry suddenly shooting back up straight on the bench with wide eyes as 'someone's' foot had decided to work his way up his leg. If the first was innocent and the second handsome, then this one probably knew the inside out's of manicures and hair styles, and was another one to whom it was slightly difficult to tell if he was male or female.

Especially as his long shoulder length hair was pink.

Now if Harry had felt like a cornered mouse before, he felt like not only a cat had cornered him but a field of snakes and other various rodent eaten animals had over shadowed him

He hated places like this, and he glared at Seamus.

"This is Aaron, Russ and Layton, and guys, meet Ron and, well, you know Harry." Seamus smiled, as the bottle of Blue Flame started to pour itself into every glass on the table.

"Oh yeah, this is Mari." Ron said, who looked rather pleased he'd attracted such a nice looking lady so quickly, and she waved coyly them, Layton flicking his pink hair out his eyes and looking at her with a slight curious frown. "Well, we're going to need more drink than this one bottle now." he said looking around at a now full table.

"No probs," Seamus waved away, "That bottle'll fill up when it gets empty."

"Hey I already told you I'm not drinking, nothing but this one glass." Harry said, quickly picking up his glass of drink before Seamus could grab it and do something to it. What exactly he didn't know, but he wouldn't put it past him to somehow add more alcohol when he wasn't looking.

"Like hell you are Harry, you can't back out now you're here." Seamus grinned.

"Yeah, maybe a drunk Harry will come home with me this time." Layton winked yet again, Harry remembering at the last minute not to sink under the table so Layton could reach him.

"Why would Harry want to go back with you?" Ron asked, blinking at them.

The three new appearances stared at him for a moment, before Layton rolled his eyes, "Oh dear, a homophobe amongst us." He glanced and smiled playfully at him.

However Ron just blinked at him again, "What? Wha'd I say? I'm not homophobic." He stated.

This seemed to attract Harry's attention, and he looked up at him, "You're not?" he asked quietly, quickly taking a sip of the drink to act casual.

Ron stared at the surprised tone in his voice, "No!" he finally said defiantly, "What gave you that idea?"

"Well," Seamus started, though still a smile on his lips, "You didn't exactly like the idea when Harry had to kiss me during Dare."

"Oh come off it!" Ron exclaimed, feeling slightly insulted, ignoring the looks that piece of information got from the other three, Harry feeling about an inch tall at their looks of surprise toward him, "It's just a bit weird 'cause, you know, I'm not…like you guys," he said awkwardly, "But it doesn't mean I hate it. I live with _you_ how can I be?" He added jokingly, hoping to raise the sudden tension he felt around the table, and luckily it seemed to work.

"Really?" Seamus asked happily, "'cause…you did kind of seem like it for a while."

"Well I'm not okay?" he said frowning, taking a gulp of his drink before his eyes went wide and quickly put his glass down and swallowed, "T-that doesn't mean I'm gay though okay so don't get any ideas I'm completely straight!" he exclaimed quickly, grabbing onto Mari's arm in defence.

Luckily everyone at the table just laughed at him.

"Well that's good." Seamus said, a true smile at him.

"You…you really don't mind?" came a quiet voice from Harry, and Ron looked at him quizzically, the others silencing.

"Why are _you_ asking that?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry, realising he had been thinking of a scenario where he had to tell Ron he was going out with Draco, blushed in embarrassment and looked down at the table, "N-no reason." He stuttered, taking another quick sip of his drink and keeping his eyes firmly on the tabletop.

Seamus smirked at him, "Ooooo that closet do—OW!" Seamus exclaimed through laughter as Harry looked up and hit him on the arm.

"Anyway, moving on from that," Harry coughed to change the subject, "I'm still not drinking."

"Yes you are." Seamus said calmly.

"No I'm not."

"Oh yes you are." Layton decided to throw in, _really_ hoping to get Harry home this time.

"No I'm not!" he said purposefully directed at him.

"Yeah come on Harry, it's just one night." Ron added, who was already pouring out another glass as the bottle automatically started to refill itself.

Harry glared at all of them, "I _told_ you I don't drink!"

* * *

"Three, two, one, OoOohhhhhhhh!"

The table erupted with laughter as Harry sat there attempting to stay sitting upright, leaning his elbow on the table holding his now 5th empty shot glass of some strange fruity spirit Seamus had bought them all, shakily managing to place it upside down on the table, looking across at Layton with a drunken smirk.

"Beat _that_."

"HA!" Layton exclaimed, "Light weight." And on picking up his own 5th shot glass, downed it in one and placed it back on the table without so much as a pause.

"Ooohh man Harry you are smashed." Seamus giggled at the glazed over look in Harry's eyes as he tried to focus on the 6th shot glass being filled for him.

"Nnnnno I'm not." Harry managed to stumble, "I don't drink." He said completely innocently, picking up his 6th glass and downing it, swaying slightly over to Ron who laughed and pushed him back.

"Heh heh, well you never drink Harry, so when you do you just get drunk that much faster. And Harry? You _are_ drunk." Seamus pointed out, catching the glass in Harry's hand as his elbow slipped off the table.

"I'm _not_ _drunk_!" Harry exclaimed loudly, flipping his head back and frowning at everyone's amused eyes around him, before he glanced over at Seamus, "And you two should shut up."

The table went silent for a moment, Seamus with amused wide eyes before everyone burst into laughter again.

"There's two of me huh?" Seamus managed to choke out through his laughter.

"O-okay Harry, whatever you say mate." Ron sniggered, as Seamus had to clutch his stomach from laughing so hard.

"Alright Harry," Seamus said trying to breath, "How many fingers am I holding up?" he chuckled, holding up three.

Harry stared at him as if offended, "What kind of stupid quesssshion is that? _Six_ of course."

"On one hand?" Russ asked with an amused raised eyebrow, before both Ron and Seamus practically collapsed against Harry in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked curiously, completely not understanding why his two friends continued to laugh.

"Aw I have got to get you drunk more often Harry, you're so funny." Seamus sniggered, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as Harry just stared at his now 7th full shot glass again as Layton had already taken his 6th shot.

"….I don't feel very well." he suddenly said quietly.

"I'm not surprised!" Seamus laughed.

"Bloody hell." Ron chuckled.

"Hey, anyone up for a dance?" Layton suggested, "I don't think Harry can face any more of this stuff." He grinned as Harry leant backwards and closed his eyes.

"Yes, you want to dance?" Mari turned to Ron.

Ron, who was pretty drunk himself, didn't seem to care that he didn't like dancing, or that he wasn't any good at it, and exclaimed loudly, "Yeah!"

"Seamus?" Russ asked as everyone but he and Harry got up form the table.

"In a minute, I'm gonna make sure Harry's ok first." He smiled kindly at him, Russ nodding back at him and heading out to the dance floor.

The table was left with no one but Harry and Seamus sitting on the bench with a very crowded table of empty glasses, which Seamus watched as they lifted up into the air to join the other's around the ceiling.

He looked down to his right as he felt Harry suddenly lean into him, resting his head on his shoulder. Seamus smiled softly at him, "You alright?"

"Mm."

Seamus smiled gently again and raised his left arm, brushing a few strands of Harry's dark hair out of his closed eyes.

"Seamus?" Harry said softly.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong with me?" he mumbled quietly.

Seamus grinned, "You're drunk."

"No not that," Harry frowned, seeming to snuggle a little closer to him, "Why do I like Malfoy?" Seamus' grin faded, "Why do I like kissing him?" Seamus paused, slowly putting an arm around him to keep him upright as he slowly began to fall forwards, and he lifted his chin up, Harry slowly fluttering his eyes open.

"Let me ask you something," Seamus said softly, "The two times I kissed you, you were thinking of him yeah?" Harry nodded slowly, trying to focus on him, "The two times you kissed _him_, where you thinking of _me_? Or anyone else?"

"Three." Harry corrected, "And no I wasn't tinking of you, although I did thssink you were a very good kisser the sssecond time you kissed me." He grinned drunkenly at him.

Seamus blinked and a small blush rose to his cheeks, "You did?" he asked quietly, before blinking when he realised what Harry had said, "Wait a minute, three? When was the third?"

Harry tried not to yawn and closed his eyes again, "Last night. I saw him in the fields outside our house." He paused for a moment, "I rode a horse." he added.

Seamus chuckled shortly at that, and watched him for a moment, a small smile appearing on Harry's lips as he apparently remembered this kiss, and Seamus smiled gently, "Then I think if you get any further back in your closet you're gonna be in Narnia." He smiled at Harry's frown at that, and he sunk a little further down the seat, still snuggling against Seamus. Seamus brushed another bang of hair out of Harry's eyes, "Just admit to yourself that you like him in that way, you'll make it a lot easier on yourself."

Harry stayed quiet for a moment, the music still pounding away in the background, before he slowly sat back up straight and turned to look at Seamus, who was looking past him for a moment, a strange smirk on his lips, before looking back to his eyes.

"But what abou' you?" he slurred, "You said you liked me too."

Seamus smiled, that strange smirk still on his lips, "I do like you, but I'm not stupid." His eyes flickered behind Harry again, before looking back at him, "I can see when I don't have a chance, especially with your reaction to this."

Harry blinked un-co-ordinately at him, "Reaction to what?"

Seamus raised one hand to softly cup his cheek and ran his thumb softly over his cheekbone. He stayed like that for a moment, staring softly into Harry's glazed and confused eyes as he looked up at him.

"You have really pretty eyes Harry." He said softly, their faces close, "But I've known from the start those eyes aren't looking at me, they're looking at the person who's standing just behind you."

Harry seemed to blink slowly for a second, trying to understand what Seamus had just said. Slowly he turned around, and saw standing behind a few other dancers, leaning against the wall alone with his arms folded across his chest, was Draco, watching the other dancers.

Seamus watched curiously for Harry's reaction, delayed as he struggled to work through the alcoholic cloud in his brain, but was surprised when Harry suddenly frowned, looking strangely enough extremely pissed off. Without a word Harry slipped out from the side of the table off the bench and, on quickly leaning against the wall for a moment to gain some balance, stormed over to the blond.

"Are you stalking me?" Harry yelled at him over the loud music, Draco flinching in surprise as he turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"Potter?" Draco exclaimed, "What are you doing her-"

"I said are you stalking me?" Harry demanded again, wavering slightly where he was standing, but glaring straight into Draco's still surprised eyes, "'cause everywhere I go, there you are!" Draco stared at him for a moment longer, watching him as he swayed where he stood, before he smirked at Harry's lack of balance. "I go out with my friends, there you are. I go flying, there you are. I go to a place like this and there you are!" he exclaimed, pointing his finger right at Draco's chest.

Draco paused, unable to keep the smirk from his face at Harry's glazed eyes, "You're drunk." He stated.

"I am _not drunk_!" Harry exclaimed so loudly that other people around them glanced over at them. "I don't _get_ drunk, _Malfoy_," he spat at him, "Because I _don't drink_!" he stated matter-of-factly, unaware he was flailing his arms around in protest.

Draco snorted, "Well if you're not drunk then you're mentally incapacitated, although with you it's difficult to tell." He said.

Harry stared at him with wide eyes, finally standing still, before he practically screamed at him, "_What is wrong with you?_ I don't get you!" he said, leaning towards him and pinning him to the wall by his shoulders, leaning a little too much more for support then anything else, "Why are you so nasty when you say you like me? Why do you do that? You don't make any sense! How am I supposed to want to go out with you if all you do is say really nasty and horrid things to me!" Draco's amused smirk at Harry's almost childish behaviour was wiped from his face at that remark. "You _can't_ like me." Harry continued, but quieter "You can't be nasty to people you like, so you can't like me."

As Draco stared at him, Harry stared at Draco's shoulder, eyes half closed, wavering slightly again, and frowning sadly. He didn't like that thought, that Draco didn't like him, not after they'd kissed three times, it wasn't nice to kiss someone but still be horrible to them, so maybe Draco really didn't like him? Harry's drunken mind couldn't understand why Draco didn't like him after they'd kissed, his mind not thinking about the fact that Draco had been the one in the first place to initiate all three kisses and even asked him out the third time.

To him it didn't make sense, and he leant forward, resting his forehead on Draco's right shoulder. "Why don't you like me?" he asked sadly.

Draco blinked, Harry wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him there against the wall. Draco didn't know what to do. The teasing he had felt over Harry being drunk had left him, and he slowly raised his arms to Harry's shoulders.

"Potter…" he began, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable with the change of emotion and tried to push him away, but Harry didn't move from holding him closely.

"Harry." Harry whispered into his neck.

"What?" Draco said, suddenly finding his heart beat racing a little faster with that hot breath on his neck.

"Call me Harry."

"Right…well…" Draco began, quickly glaring venomously at a group who had stopped and stared at the two of them, quickly moving along at Draco's glare, "…I think me kissing you in the first place is a good sign I like you, and I did ask you to be with me remember?"

"Then why did you disappear?" he said quietly into his shoulder, "If you liked me like that when you kissed me the first time, why didn't we go out together then?" Draco froze as Harry slowly ran his lips up the side of his neck, pausing just under his ear, "Why did you disappear for a year?" he whispered, "Why are you only asking me out a year later?" Harry slowly looked up at him, their noses almost touching as Harry stared sadly into Draco's wide grey eyes, "Why didn't you stay with me?"

They were so close. An inch forward and their lips would touch once again, but as Draco looked into Harry's glazed and strangely glistening eyes, he felt his heart sink.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you," Harry continued, pressing himself against Draco again and resting his head back on his shoulder, "Ever since you kissed me it's all I could think about, and then you just show up out of the blue and kiss me again, and again, as if we never hated each other or as if you never disappeared."

His voice was small and quiet, difficult to hear over the music and voices of the club, but Draco heard him. "….Harry…" he said attentively, trying out the name like he'd asked.

"I've missed you and I don't know why." Harry finished.

Neither of them said anything for a moment, before Draco looked down at him and closed his eyes.

"I've really messed you up haven't I?"

How that had been an insult Draco wasn't sure, but with the glare that adorned Harry's eyes Harry had obviously taken it as one, and the Gryffindor stepped backwards away from him.

"FINE!" he shouted, "You know what, I don't care why! You kiss me and disappear, I don't care, but don't expect me to come running into your arms just because you decide to show up again and want to continue with whatever your sick little mind game with me is this time."

Draco stepped forward with a slightly worried frown in his eyes, "Pot- Harry I think you should sit down, you're getting-"

"-Shut the _fuck_ up Draco!" Harry swore, snatching his arms away from him as Draco reached out to him.

Draco blinked, his heart pounding in his chest, "Draco?" he whispered.

"You said to me when you asked me for a yes or no answer that you get possessive right?" Harry said, suddenly walking straight back up to him making Draco take a step back and back up against the wall again.

"Yes?" he asked attentively, not sure on where this was going.

"Fine." Harry said, a smirk suddenly on his lips, "If you really _do_ like me, you're going to have to fight for me." He stated, and Draco blinked at him curiously, "You're not the only one who's interested in me, so let's just see how possessive you really are."

Without another word Harry turned away from him and walked back over to the table he and the others had been sitting at. Draco stood there backed up against the wall in slight shock, before stepping away and following Harry to the table.

Harry walked with a determined, if slightly wobbly stride, back over to Seamus, who was sitting there drinking turned away, obviously having been watching them and quickly trying to look innocent. Harry was pissed off with Draco and his confusing signals, but there was one sure way of finding out how he really felt. Storming up to Seamus, he grabbed the front of his shirt with one hand, Seamus dropping his drink in surprise as he was yanked up and away from the table.

"H-Harry what are you doing?" Seamus managed to choke out, watching as Harry looked back in Draco's direction. He turned to see what Harry was looking at, and saw Draco walk through the crowd towards them.

"Ha-" Seamus started again as he turned back to him, but didn't get much of his sentence out as Harry suddenly wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him!

Hard!

Out of corner of his very wide and surprised eyes he saw an equally shocked Draco freeze where he was standing, a shiver of alarm running up his spine, staring with a gaping mouth as Harry practically ravished Seamus' mouth making the poor boy stumble backwards a few steps.

Seamus was too shocked to close his eyes, and even forgot to breathe for a few moments after Harry roughly pulled away. Without a pause or even looking at Seamus, Harry stumbled past him back up to Draco who hadn't moved an inch or changed expression, and didn't even protest when Harry took him by the shoulders and pinned him back against the wall.

"There, that's three times I've kissed him now, the same as we've kissed." Harry stated, inches from Draco's face. Draco's eyes widened slightly at this new piece of information, and Harry smirked, leaning in even closer and whispering against his lips, "What are you going to do now?"

Draco continued to stare at this overly-flirtatious-and-completely-drunk-out-of-his-mind Harry, before his eyes narrowed and he glared at him dangerously, grabbing his wrists, "No one puts me in the corner." He growled at him, flinging Harry away from him but keeping a strong hold on his left wrist, Harry stumbling backwards before being yanked beside Draco as he stormed through the crowd of dancers dragging Harry along behind him.

"Get out!" Draco yelled at the occupants of the male toilets as he flung open the swing door, Harry almost tripping over his own feet as Draco hauled him through. The three guys already in there took one look at Draco's pissed off face and decided leaving probably was a good idea, glancing quickly at the raven haired boy as they exited the room wondering, 'Is that Harry Potter?'.

Without a pause Draco shoved the inebriated Harry through the nearest cubical door, slammed the door shut behind them and in the enclosed space, grabbed Harry's shirt and threw him against the cubical door. Harry shut his eyes in a brief moment of pain as his head hit the wall behind him, and he blinked up at Draco, matching his glare.

"You want to know how possessive I am Potter?" he said venomously, somehow the effect of his tone of voice meaning nothing to Harry for despite his glare, was currently trying to push Draco's black shirt off his shoulders.

Whether he heard him or not Draco wasn't sure, for Harry just growled back in frustration at him, not removing his eyes from his own hands as they gave up trying to unbutton the shirt and just tugged at it instead, wanting it off and now!

Draco leered at him and ran his hands over Harry's half bared chest, and unlike Harry's attempt managing perfectly well to pull his half open shirt down over his shoulders, trapping the tops of Harry's arms against his body.

When Harry realised he couldn't move his arms, he finally looked at Draco's eyes who suddenly moved in so close Harry banged his head against the wall behind him again.

"I'm going to show you just how possessive I can be." Draco snarled slowly at him, his eyes sparkling, before crushing his mouth down on Harry's.

Harry immediately kissed back, a feverishly hot kiss that had Harry grasping desperately at Draco's shirt on his midriff, as far up as he could reach with his arms trapped. The kiss was a mesh of wet tongues and gasping breaths, frantically pushing against each other to deepen the kiss.

Draco's hands ran the length of Harry's chest before one hand snaked behind him, grabbing his arse and pulling his waist towards him, Harry instantly moaning into the kiss as their groins ground against one another, the alcohol heightening every sense in his skin that Draco's hands brushed over.

The cubical door rattled behind them as Draco pushed harder against him, before Harry gasped loudly breaking the kiss for a moment as Draco's other hand undid the zip on his trousers and slid his hand inside.

"Ahh, aaaaaha…" Harry gasped, eyes closed as a heat began to radiate off his body, pulling at Draco's shirt.

Draco, out of breath himself from that kiss, smirked down at him, "Has anyone ever _touched_ you before Harry?" he asked, drawling out the word touched as he grasped him tightly, Harry immediately arching his back and arching into him, moaning and panting desperately.

"Drrrr…Draco…" he moaned, feeling his knees going weak as he leant more against the door then standing, "Ahhhh…".

Draco watched Harry squirming against him, a deep red flush to his cheeks, and his head thrown back against the door exposing his neck. Draco couldn't resist and leant down, running his tongue up his neck over the choker he was wearing, _agonisingly_ slowly from his collarbone to his jaw line, and Harry started to tremble against him, twitching softly as Draco's hand brought him so close to something he had never had with another person.

"Ohhhh…" Harry moaned, his eyes opening for a brief moment before rolling into the back of his head with the insurmountable pleasure that was building inside him, "Oh _God_ let me touch you." He pleaded, desperately trying to raise his arms, the shirt straining and keeping them secure.

But Draco didn't stop his relentless movements, and as Harry's knees finally began to give way and he slowly dropped to the floor, Draco fell with him. Harry's heavy breathing started coming in shorter gasps, eyes falling tightly shut, a string of pleasure filled groans escaping him as that heat finally washed over him. He grasped onto Draco's shirt and pulled him as close as he possibly could as that final jolt of overwhelming bliss tore through him like a lightening bolt, sending white stars behinds his eyelids, head buried onto Draco's shoulder crying out into his neck as he clung to him, his entire body shuddering.

Draco held him close as Harry buried his head underneath his chin, and they stayed like that for a while, curled up on the floor together against the door. Harry slowly started to regain his breath, but did not release Draco's shirt from his grasp.

Draco suppressed the chuckle that wanted to escape him and just smirked at Harry again, "I'll take that as a 'no you haven't' then shall I?"

Harry slowly pulled back from him and leant back against the door, eyes softly closed, breathing still a little quicker then normal. He didn't open his eyes, and Draco watched him, his cheeks still slightly pink. Slowly he raised his hand, paused, and then gently brushed a strand of black hair away from Harry's eyes.

It was an uncharacteristically soft expression that Harry missed on Draco's face then, and as the rush of alcohol and heat finally took over him and he felt a welcoming darkness finally consume his clouded mind, he didn't hear Draco's last few words.

"It took me a year Harry, but I've finally found you again."

* * *

A grinning Ron, with a laughing Mari hanging off his arm, clambered back through the dancers to their table, Seamus sitting alone, and sat down, both of them out of breath for dancing.

"Hey where's Harry?" Ron asked looking around, Seamus sitting on the chair Russ had been sitting on, facing out towards the crowds.

He didn't look at Ron when he answered, but Ron could see the soft smirk on his face, "Coming out of the closet." He replied, looking towards the door he watched Harry and Draco disappear into.

Ron blinked, looked around him again, then turned back to Seamus, "What closet?"

To Be Continued…


	8. Touch

**Chapter 8: Touch**

"I'm going to get us all some more drinks." Mari said, slipping out from Ron's arm around her waist, sending Ron a kiss through the air before heading over to the bar.

Seamus leant back on his chair and peered over at Ron sitting on the bench by their table, "You do realise she's just trying to get you drunk so she'll score with you right?" he asked with a smile.

Ron leant his elbows on the table and stared after her dreamily, "Yeah…" he sighed, "Wicked isn't it? She says she wants to come back with me."

Seamus chuckled at him, "Well you might be interested to know something about her first," he began, "I'm guessing you haven't noticed but-" Seamus didn't finish his sentence because he suddenly saw Draco and Harry coming towards them across the dance floor.

It was a very amusing sight to see, considering he'd tried to get Harry drunk more times than he could remember, but seeing an unconscious Harry being half carried, half dragged around the club by of all people Draco Malfoy, sent a rather satisfied smirk to Seamus's lips.

Getting up from their table as Draco heaved Harry across the busy dance floor, Seamus walked up to them and stood there, unable to keep the grin off his face as Draco stood in front of him trying to keep Harry upright as he grabbed onto his shirt, that Seamus noticed was unusually crumpled then it had been and slipping slightly off his left shoulder, and stumbled slightly with the extra awkward weight on one side.

"Stop smiling Finnigan," Draco growled at him, "As much as I really do not want to be talking to you after that little stunt Harry pulled," he said, the image of Harry grabbing the Irish boy earlier and snogging his face off still very fresh in his mind, "I think I should get him home and I don't know where you all live."

"I know where I live!" came the sudden drunken remark from Harry as he suddenly decided to now not be unconscious and shot upright from Draco's arms, swaying backwards slightly and grabbing onto some nearby man to steady himself, who turned to wonder who the hell had grabbed him only to find a pair of green eyes blinking up at him as Harry leant further and further into him.

"I live in a house, did you know that?" Harry asked his brand new friend with a slur and a soppy smile on his face, and at that point Seamus couldn't hold in his laughter anymore.

Annoyed Draco grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him back sharply towards him, Seamus laughing hard in front of them as Harry spun around and stumbled, draping his arms around Draco's neck and leaning his whole body onto him, Draco taking another stumble backwards as he pushed up against Harry's shoulders.

"Stop laughing and help me!" Draco demanded, and Seamus wiped the tears from his eyes and walked around Harry's other side, unwrapping his arms from around Draco's neck and holding one tightly to keep Harry up straight.

"Come on then oh Boy Who Has No Tolerance For Alcohol, despite how-"

"I don't _drink_!" Harry demanded, squinting at the bright club lights.

"-despite how much he denies it." Seamus said with a smile, "Let's get you home."

Harry decided then to slip unconscious again, and both Draco and Seamus buckled slightly as he started to fall to the floor, but somehow managed to keep him standing up. Seamus looked over to where he'd left Ron only to find the table empty and others who had sat down there now, so Seamus looked around and noticed Layton dancing nearby them and shouted over to his pink haired friend,

"Hey Layton!"

Layton turned around and peered over at him, seeing who it was and walking over to him, his hips still swinging to the music, "Yeah?"

"I'm just taking Harry home, just let the others know if you see them."

Layton pouted at him, "Aww, but he's drunk! It's my one and only chance!"

Seamus grinned at him, "Sorry but I dare leave him at your place," he winked at him, "I'll be back later, I've got to rescue Ron from Mari."

"Ah so you noticed that too huh?" Layton grinned.

"OH yeah."

"Why what'ssss wrong wiv her?" Harry asked, suddenly conscious again.

"Oh didn't you notice?" Seamus asked innocently, as he and Draco tried to drag Harry over to the exit,

"Mari isn't a girl."

After a short moments pause as that information sunk into his brain, Harry burst into an uncontrollable laughter and sank to the floor.

* * *

It was a rather awkward silence as the strange threesome made their short way back to Harry's house. Seamus pointed out that they only lived at the end of the road, and when he'd mentioned that had noticed a sparkle in Draco's eyes as the Slytherin looked up to the end of the long road. Apart from that no other words were passed between them, and the only sound being the shuffling of Harry's feet as he tried to stay conscious, trying to walk but relying more on the two people beside him to carry him, and the quiet drunken mumbles the raven haired boy would come out with.

"So," Seamus began as they headed up the road, breaking the silent night air, "What exactly are you doing around here then?" he asked casually.

"None of your business." Draco replied, but Seamus had been expecting that.

Another moments silence.

"Three times eh?" Seamus began again, glancing at him quickly out the corner of his eye, Draco defiantly staring at the pavement as they walked, "He's a sweet kisser isn't he?"

Draco stopped walking and glared fiercely at Seamus, Seamus having to stop too but Harry deciding to continue and somehow managing to stay upright as he walked a few steps further, before realising his two boys weren't with him and swayed as he turned around, watching with unfocused eyes at the two of them as Draco glared at Seamus, Seamus just smiling innocently.

"Is Harry some kind of joke to you Finnigan?" Draco asked, a dangerous tone in his voice.

Seamus lost the smile on his face and became very somber for that moment, "No." he said softly, "Is he to you?" he asked, and Draco obviously hadn't been expecting to be asked that.

The blond looked away for a moment, eyes glancing up at Harry as he stood there staring at them with a blank expression on his face, "No." he said quietly, Harry apparently not really hearing this conversation, before he leant to one side on a lamppost and sank to the floor so he wouldn't have to stand anymore.

"Harry's pretty smitten with you you know." Seamus continued, and Draco looked back at him with surprised raised eyebrows at hearing that, "He's well confused mind you, but no matter what he says, I don't think he's stopped thinking about you at all." Seamus smiled softly at him again, a friendly smile, "Since I found out about the kiss you gave him at the Graduation Party," Seamus didn't comment but grinned inwardly at the slight redness that appeared on Draco's cheeks at that, "I've pieced together why Harry had always seemed to act so spaced out since then, day dreaming, things like that. Things he'd never done before. When you arrived on the scene he's been doing it more often. I don't think he notices."

Draco slowly looked back at Harry again, sitting on the floor with his knees bent, leaning against the lamppost, the light from it casting almost like a spotlight down on him alone, contrasting to the blackness of the night sky. Harry was looking at the grey pavement, one hand twirling the lightning bolt charm at the end of the necklace Seamus had bought him, taking slow breaths. Apparently now they'd stopped walking the after effects of the alcohol were starting to appear and Harry was obviously feeling a little sick.

"I told Harry that I was going to try and win his heart," Seamus said, Draco looking back at him only to find Seamus looking at Harry too, a gentle expression on his face, "But I know that's not possible. Once your heart's been taken, it can't be given to anyone else. I should know." He added softly, his expression saddening slightly, before he turned back to Draco again. He studied him briefly, before smiling, "Do me a favour okay? I don't know what you've been doing for this past year, but as you're here, and something is obviously going on between you two, just…look after him okay?" Seamus said gently.

"What makes you think I'm serious?" Draco tested.

Seamus smiled at him, "Well you just said that what's happening isn't a joke to you, and besides," he said, as he walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder, "That second kiss of yours at the Fair was damned hot, and having that as a greeting after year of not seeing each other? Heh, I think you're pretty serious." He grinned, and Draco flushed and glared at him embarrassingly.

"Is there anything that you _don't_ know about us?" he said through gritted teeth, and Seamus just chuckled at him.

"He doesn't know that you just gave me a hand job."

Both Draco and Seamus stared at each other with wide eyes, the silence around them seeming to engulf them for that moment and neither unable to stop looking at the other. Eventually a deep embarrassed blush spread widely across Draco's cheeks as he stared at the Irish boy, and Seamus's face soon split into a huge grin, before he pursed his lips together to try and keep himself from loosing it, and turned back to Harry.

"Is that so?" he asked innocently, laughter rising from his chest at Harry's completely naive look, apparently having no idea what a private piece of information he'd just blurted out.

"Yeeeeah, it was reeeeeally good." Harry grinned, before the world started to spin behind his eyes and he held his head in his hands.

Seamus turned back to Draco with a _very_ amused smile on his face, to see Draco trying to keep whatever dignity he had left and was looking away with an upturned nose, trying to look as if he had no idea what Harry was talking about, but the deep red blush giving everything away.

Draco knew it wasn't working.

"Say a word Finnigan and I will remove vital parts of your anatomy."

Seamus stepped back and held his hands up in front of him, "Ok ok," he grinned, the laughter desperately wanting to escape him, "Well I think I can say Harry is safe if I leave him with you."

"What?" Draco asked with wide eyes.

"Harry?" Seamus said, as he turned and knelt down on one knee beside him. Harry looked up at him, audibly swallowing, "I've got to go back to the club now and rescue Ron, but I'm going to leave you in the apparently," Seamus looked back up at Draco and winked at him, "very _capable_ hands of Malfoy here, okay?"

Harry processed this information for a moment before smiling distantly, "Okay."

Standing back up, Seamus handed over the house keys to Draco who looked rather bewildered that Seamus was trusting him. "It's the last house on the left, the little white one right by the forest. Oh and er…" Seamus began, leaning in close and whispering against Draco's ear, "Just remember to put a silencing charm up, some people might want to sleep."

Draco would have reached for his wand to hex Seamus if his brain wasn't too overrun with embarrassment, so just glared at him instead, the blush still on his cheeks and seemingly to redden every minute, as Seamus just laughed and headed off back down the road towards the club.

"Enjoy the rest of the night you two!"

* * *

"I am utterly amazed you haven't thrown up yet." Draco commented as he dumped Harry at the bottom of the stairs and shut the front door behind him. Harry, with one side of his shirt still over his shoulder, stretched out against the stairs and peered up at Draco through lowered eyelids.

"You really are vverrry good with your hands Draco….I guess I'll 'ave to return the favourrrr." He slurred, his voice full of desire and a promise for something more, but Draco just rolled his eyes,

"Oh shut up." He said, grabbing Harry's arms and hauling him up off the stairs, wrapping one arm around his waist and the other flinging Harry's arm over his shoulder and keeping a firm grip on his wrist, trudging up the stairs.

"Which is your room?" Draco asked when they got to top, and Harry leant further into him and rested his head on his shoulder, batting his eyelids and looking up at him cheekily, "I don't know, where's _your_ room?"

Draco sighed and decided to just open the door closest to him on his left, before he stopped, "Actually I have a better idea, where's your bathroom?"

Harry giggled into Draco's neck, "Why? Want to do something to me again?" he asked, sounding rather hopeful actually, but Draco just sighed and moved along to the next door hoping it to be the bathroom, which as luck would have it, it was.

Hauling Harry through, Draco literally dumped him into the bath tub and grabbed the showerhead; "You need to sober up." were Draco's only words, before Harry found himself getting drenched with water as Draco put the showerhead back on its hook letting the water flow down onto the still fully clothed Harry.

Leaving Harry there Draco walked back out to find Harry's room. The one in front of him had a sign on the door saying "Kiss me, I'm Irish." So that counted that one out immediately. Heading back to the door he opened first, he looked around inside and saw Hedwig in her cage, who eyed him curiously. Seeing Harry's Firebolt resting against the wall, this was evidently his room, and Draco looked at the back of the door to see if there was a bath robe hanging there. There was, so grabbing it he walked back into the bathroom. Harry still sat in the bath, frowning, blinking through the water tipping down on him obviously trying to decipher why he was suddenly dripping wet.

"Here," Draco said, chucking the red towel robe onto the floor, "Get out and get into that."

At seeing Draco enter the room the frown disappeared from Harry's face and he beamed at him, holding onto the side of the bath as he tried to get up, only to slip and fall back down again, giggling drunkenly.

Draco smirked at this, and watched for a moment as Harry continued to try and get out the bath, every time failing and giggling madly. His wet green shirt was sticking closely to his wet skin, and Draco suddenly found himself not being amused at Harry's antics, but found himself staring at his chest instead. The water droplets running down that slim but still muscular toned physique, following every curvature, over his navel, and disappearing into the unknown below the waistband of those tight, and wet, black trousers.

Draco found his mouth had gone dry, and he gently licked his bottom lip. He hadn't noticed he was staring at him until Harry stopped moving, lying back in the bath tub looking over at Draco with a flirtatious glint in his eyes.

"Draco…" he whispered huskily, the sound of the running water seeming to disappear, "Stop staring at me and get over here."

Draco swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat at the gorgeous picture that had been painted before him, and shook his head to get back in focus, "No, get out." He demanded, walking over to him with plans on grabbing his arms and yanking him out again. But it seemed Harry had had the same idea, but not to get himself _out_ of the bath, to get Draco _into_ the bath.

Before he could react as he stretched out his arms to grab him, Draco found Harry's hands wrapped around his wrists and was pulled forward, landing straight on top of him, the water beating down on his back. He immediately tried to get up, trying to find a footing on the slippery acrylic of the bath by his feet, but with no space to push up from except Harry underneath him, found it impossible. He struggled for a moment more, their wet bodies writhing against one another as he did, before he finally gave up, and just laid there, elbows on the bath's surface either side of Harry's head, nose to nose.

"Finished?" Harry smirked, using the same tone Draco had used on him when Harry had fidgeted when sitting behind that horse.

Draco tried to glare, he really did, but somehow being annoyed at the being laid before him couldn't quite reach his brain, and he just stared at him instead. The part of his brain that was still working was telling him to stop panicking and just get up, nice and slowly, and turn that shower off, because it felt like all it was doing was pushing Draco further against Harry, the water now dripping off of Draco's hair onto Harry's cheeks. But that was the part of his brain that was still attached to the real world, and not that part that wasn't currently finding it very difficult to keep his body breathing let alone standing up.

Harry looked up at him, lips so close, so close that if he just moved a little bit, he could kiss them. Kiss him. Kiss Draco. Harry's eyes darkened with desire as the sound of the shower blurred into the background as his own heartbeat rung loudly in his ears. Harry's glazed eyes seemed to glisten even more with the water surrounding him, and for that one moment, all the confusion he'd had over these past few days seemed to evaporate. With Draco looking down at him, his eyes as dark as his own, feeling his warmth and every part of his body pressed against his own, watching the water droplets drip from his platinum blond hair onto his own face, Harry groggily wondered exactly what the hell he had been confused about. Everything felt clear right now, everything seemed so obvious. Why on earth was he confused about wanting to be with the man currently lying on top of him completely dripping wet and barely an inch from his lips?

It didn't take long for Harry to decide those lips needed to be kissed.

He brought one hand up and placed it at the back of Draco's head, feeling the pounding of the water from the shower on the back of his hand, and brought his head down so he could kiss him. Draco didn't protest, in fact he'd already opened his mouth to delve into Harry's before their lips even touched. It was a slow, tender kiss, full of slow moving tongues that licked against each other and danced to some unheard erotic music. Harry shifted his hips and pressed up a little into Draco's, an obvious arousal felt from both parties, and two moans escaped them. Harry bent his knees so his feet were flat and Draco's legs were together between them, and pushed up again, harder this time, feeling that hardness pressed against his own. Harry gasped this time, the alcohol still making everything twice as sensitive as it normally was, and Draco forced himself to pull away from the kiss.

He couldn't do this, not like this. Harry would only regret anything they did being drunk, and when (not if, when) they did this sort of thing for real, he would prefer it if Harry would remember it in the morning. As tempting as a drunk wet Harry was who was practically throwing himself at him, he had to keep his cool. He had to resist the man he'd been looking for since he first kissed him.

Regrettably, Draco forced the part of his brain that hadn't been taken over by hormones to get back in control, and he slowly pushed up against the space by Harry's head and moved his other hand to hold the side of the bath.

Harry frowned as he watched his sexy, soaking wet Slytherin slowly get up. Why was he moving? They hadn't finished. He wanted him. Wanted to feel him. He wanted those perfect lips to wander over his whole body, to make him writhe, to make him arch upwards for any touch he would give him. He wanted to know what it was that Seamus seemed to like to do so much, he wanted to feel Draco's arms around him, wanted to feel the heat grow between them as the aged old practice of carnal desire swept over them together.

He just simply wanted to know what it was like to be held by someone.

Someone who wanted him just as much as he wanted them. Someone who knew him for just being him, not what the world had portrayed him as being. Someone who….someone who…

"Let's get you dried and into bed Harry. You're going to have one hell of a headache in the morning." Draco held out his hand for Harry to take, having turned off the shower, and Harry blinked up at him, a solemn look on his face.

Someone who no matter what insults flied between them, no matter what remarks or threats or malicious laughter kept them apart…

…all it took was one kiss to bring them together.

Harry smiled.

A true smile.

He didn't realise how lonely he'd been, and as he took Draco's hand, Draco quickly grabbing him around the waist when he started to slip and helped him out the bath, Harry fell against him pushing him against the wall, and just stood there, his face pressed into Draco's neck, both of them dripping water onto the ceramic tiles on the floor.

"Don't disappear again." Harry whispered, clinging to Draco's wet shirt, "Stay with me tonight, don't go again, don't disappear…" he breathed slowly, "I don't know when I'll see you again if you disappear."

Draco stilled for a moment, before wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders, holding him tightly against him.

"I won't disappear." He said surprisingly softly, "Besides, it's not like I'm going anywhere looking like this." He said, looking at the state his wet hair was in in the mirror opposite, and plain little muggles or not outside, was not going anywhere soaking wet.

He could feel Harry smile against his neck at that, and chuckling softly. Harry looked up at him, smiling, "Always have to be pristine don't you?"

Draco smirked, "Of course." He said, before he noticed one usual thing about Harry missing, "Where are your glasses?" he asked, and Harry frowned. He looked down at his shirt where Seamus had hung them at the end, to see them no longer there.

He blinked and frowned again, "I don't know."

Draco smirked, part of him a little disturbed at himself at how cute Harry looked when confused, but deciding not to register that at this point in time.

"Get dried off," he said, grabbing a towel and throwing it over Harry's shoulder, before grabbing another one for himself, "I'll go in your room."

With that Draco walked through the door, leaving a slightly less drunk Harry, thanks to the shower, to get into his bathrobe. It was a good thing Harry had sobered up enough to be able to stand on his own, and he seemed to have lost the slur, because Draco didn't know if he could handle the thought of having to help a drunken Harry take his clinging wet clothes off.

* * *

As Harry switched the bathroom light off, feeling his way along the wall to his room, for both lack of light and still slightly drunk, Harry found the doorknob and paused. He wrapped his bathrobe tighter around him and stared through the darkness at his bedroom door.

Draco would be inside, just the other side of this one piece of wood, and he'd be there the whole night. He said he wouldn't go, said he wouldn't disappear, so would that mean Harry would get to hold him in the night? He wanted more, wanted Draco to touch him, but from the sudden hormone driven heat that had possessed him in the bath, Harry suddenly felt…shy.

Really shy.

He swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat and felt his heart pounding away in his chest as he opened his door. Inside was dark, but he could make out a bump in his bed and a pair of eyes that sparkled in the moonlight. Harry swallowed once again. Draco was actually in his bed, right now, right under the covers waiting for him.

Harry mentally shook his head. No. Draco had moved away from him in the bath, so he didn't want to do 'that', just yet anyway. Maybe he felt as shy as Harry did right now. Whatever the reason, it would still be nice to have him there. So far it had been a kiss and run experience every time he'd run into him, but now, this time he wasn't running, he was staying. Right here and now.

"Harry…I want you to get into the bed naked."

Harry's heart stopped in his chest.

"…what?"

As his eyes adjusted more to the little light coming from outside, he could see that Draco was not only in his bed, but the covers were pulled up right under his chin, and he seemed a little….uneasy, and….Harry walked slowly to the bedside to make sure but… was he blushing?

"Naked." Draco repeated, "As in no clothes."

Somewhere in the back of Harry's mind there was a little mini version of himself jumping and down screaming _YEY!_, but for now;

"…what?"

Draco sighed, pushing the hair out his eyes as he looked away, "Look…this is embarrassing enough. I had to get out of those wet clothes and strangely enough I don't carry around any extra. Your clothes don't fit me, I wouldn't be seen _dead_ in anything the Weasel owned and I dare even _look_ at what Finnigan has."

_YEY!_

"But why do _I_ have to be naked?" Harry asked quietly.

"Because I won't feel so stupid if we both are rather than just me."

_YEY!_

Harry told his brain to shut up because it really wasn't helping, and clutched nervously at the towel belt around his robe.

"Err…ok…"

Harry was sober enough now to know that he was definitely drunk, because 1) if he wasn't drunk there was no way in hell he'd have just untied his belt and let his robe gently fall off his shoulders dropping to the floor, and 2) he better be drunk because he'd basically just striped naked without even telling Draco to look away!

If he hadn't been sure if Draco was blushing before, he sure was now. The blond instantly shifted his eyes to the side, the blush practically reaching the tips of his ears. He hadn't been expecting Harry to just stand there and let that robe slide over him to the floor, and he really wished he hadn't, because he was finding it difficult enough knowing he was going to be sleeping like this tonight, and having to see that very sexy image just before trying to sleep naked next to the man who'd given him that image wasn't going to be easy. Harry was more of an outline due to the darkness, but even just knowing for that moment Harry had striped for him without so much as batting an eyelid, standing there completely naked even if he couldn't see anything particular clearly, Draco could feel his arousal take over him and he tried to think of something else. Anything else.

Just not the young man who had just slid into bed beside him as naked as the day he was born.

The two of them lay there on their backs staring up at the ceiling, neither making a move nor saying anything. Although it was a double bed, it wasn't a big one, and as Harry quickly glanced at Draco, found their hands pretty close.

"Well…night then." Harry said awkwardly, and on not sure what to really do, just turned over on his side away from Draco and stared at his beside cabinet.

The amusing thought that over the past three nights he'd had someone different sleeping in his room passed over his mind. Saturday night Hermione, although Harry was on the floor, Sunday night Seamus, and now Monday night Draco. It felt like so much had happened in these last three days, it felt more like three months. It was a thought his mind only really brought to light to try and think of something else other than the awkwardness in the room.

Harry felt the bed move as Draco shifted behind him, before it fell still again.

He watched the two digits in-between the time on his digital clock blink repeatedly before him, time slowly drifting by. This was what he was doing when Seamus had come into his room and slept next to him, although with Draco this felt much more embarrassing. With Seamus they had of course both been clothed…and, at the time at least, hadn't known of Seamus's attraction towards him…and Seamus was his friend, not a long term rival….

And of course Seamus hadn't just given him a hand job in the toilets of a local nightclub.

Nor made out in a bath tub.

Oh boy.

Harry could feel the alcohol kicking in again and he crossed one leg over the other to keep his now growing arousal against the bed, willing it to disappear. He did _not_ need this now, but of course the more he thought about _not_ thinking of Draco had his talented hands, the more he did, and he bit his bottom lip _pleading_ with his body to behave. He wasn't in his right mind to want Draco to touch him, he'd regret it, he knew he would, despite how much the image of Draco's hands being replaced by that silky smooth mouth of his sent shivers down his spine straight to his…

He felt the bed move as Draco shifted again, "Harry?"

"Yes?" Harry replied, really not meaning that to come out as much of a squeak as it did.

"You're breathing heavily."

_Oh bloody hell, _Harry cursed himself, screwing his eyes tightly shut gripping at the edge of his bed. He couldn't think, at least of nothing but Draco and his hands moving around his body and touching him in places that would make Harry scream with desire.

He was going to kill Seamus for making him go that club.

"S-sorry." Harry stammered, swallowing loudly and pressing his face into the pillow.

He felt Draco move again and Harry's eyes shot open when he felt a hand brushing away his hair at the back of his neck.

"You're blushing…and now you're holding your breath."

Harry stilled for just a moment before he glared into the darkness and turned over, "What can't I breathe how I like without your-"

Draco's lips were against his again, soft and warm as Draco leant over him at an angle. Harry's eyes immediately fluttered closed, and he melted into the pillow, his heart beating faster when he felt Draco move alongside him, their equally naked bodies finding each others skin as Draco hooked one leg around Harry's, but making sure not to touch that certain area.

Draco was such a good kisser, and he didn't even have to do anything. Just a simple, soft kiss like this and all of Harry's thoughts of how he should _not_ be doing this exact thing fluttered out the window like a scrap piece of parchment. When Draco gently pulled back, Harry kept his eyes closed for a moment, relishing the tingling sensation the kiss had left on his lips, before he took a deep breath and opened his eyes, Draco looking down at him longingly.

They stared at each other for a moment, before Harry closed his eyes again, "I don't know if I can do this." He whispered dejectedly, "Sleep…like this." He said, opening his eyes briefly but finding he couldn't keep Draco's gaze and looked away. "I really want you…" he whispered softly, "But I know I'll regret it if we…do…anything, tonight." He said, finding it difficult to think of the words he wanted to use.

The two remained silent for a moment, Draco watching the blush still on Harry's cheeks. He could sense Harry was fighting against the alcohol within him. Harry knew he'd regret it if they really did, well, have sex, and Draco knew Harry would regret it too. But when he'd heard Harry's breathing, and noticed the awkward shift of his legs, Draco could see he was feeling just as aroused as Draco himself was trying to forget for the night. When Harry had turned over no matter what his mind was telling him to forget he just couldn't help himself and had to kiss him. It didn't help of course that he'd been permanently turned on since he gave Harry that hand job; because of course he hadn't had the chance to do anything about his own body yet.

Harry looked so delicious laying there, he wanted to run his hands down that chest before him, but what would Harry do if he did? Maybe…maybe there was a way they could both get rid of this uncomfortable and awkward arousal between them without actually having sex. Just so they could sleep for the night of course, because at this rate there was no way that either of them were going to sleep when all they wanted to do was pounce on each other but knowing they shouldn't. Yet at least. In Draco's mind the fact they were actually here, two 7 year long rivals turned who knows what in a few days lying naked in bed together was a pretty good sign, drunk or not, that their relationship had _definitely_ changed.

"Harry," Draco began, Harry glancing back at him briefly, "Maybe there's a way we can do this without actually….doing anything."

Harry looked back at him again, "What do you mean?" he asked breathlessly, finding it so hard to keep his composure when looking into those silver eyes.

Draco suddenly moved, stretching his leg out further so it hooked around Harry's other leg and moved himself on top of him, Harry's eyes widening in alarm when Draco let himself down on top of him, every part of their fronts touching, and Harry let out a long moan when he felt Draco's naked arousal against his own.

"Wha…what are you doing? I don't want to…" Harry started breathlessly, but Draco silenced him with a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"We don't have to have sex," Draco said bluntly, and, if possible, Harry's blush deepened, "We can…well…" Draco trailed off, feeling the heat on his own cheeks as he pressed his cheek against Harry's neck and moved forward against him, grinding his hips into Harry's, Harry gasping quickly followed by a rather desperate sounding moan.

"Dra-co…" Harry groaned, his eyes shut and head thrown back.

"We can, just…move…" Draco breathed slowly, moving again on top of him causing yet another moan to escape his black haired love, and Harry's legs seemed to automatically widen slightly at the feeling.

"At least this way," Draco began again, his own breathing heavy as tried to get his head around what he wanted to say, looking back at Harry who gazed up at him with completely lustful eyes, "If you do regret this…at least it won't be as bad." He leant down and kissed him again, seeking entrance with his tongue and immediately being accepted. "I don't think I can go through this night without touching you," Draco whispered against his lips when he broke their kiss, Harry wrapping his arms around his neck, "And apparently neither can you." He smirked slightly, and delved back into Harry's mouth again; finally able to move one hand down Harry's side over that soft skin he'd been waiting to touch.

Harry shuddered as Draco's fingers brushed against his skin, and decided there and then that if he did regret this in the morning…well, that was for the morning to decide. Right now he was going to do what felt right.

And god did this feel right.

To Be Continued…

**AN:** Once again, if it's too much for an M rating please do say and don't report me, I'll re-write it and re-post it, it's no problem. Notes in the usual place, link at the bottom of my profile.


	9. L OVE

**Chapter 9: L…OVE**

It was a wonderfully bright and cheery morning over the quiet little village of Langley Vale. Not a cloud in the sky, the streets empty and calm, birds fluttering from one branch to another, joyfully singing their morning songs for those who cared to listen.

It was warm, it was peaceful, and the first thing Harry wanted to do as he opened his eyes to this clear morning?

Throw up.

Groaning heavily Harry shut his eyes to the piercing light in his bedroom, cursing the fact he'd obviously not pulled the curtains shut last night. Lying on his left side facing the edge of the bed, Harry willed the heavy weight in his throat to stay there, and opened his eyes just a crack squinting up at his digital clock, which blurry told him it was 10.15 in the morning. He raised one hand and rubbed at his eyes, not believing the almighty headache that seemed to have suddenly hammered itself into his brain. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he slowly removed the arm from around his waist and tried to edge himself off the bed, only failing to actually sit up and ending up just falling off, landing flat on his face on the floor in a boneless heap.

He lay there in silence for a moment, before a very quiet "I hate Seamus." came muffled into the carpet.

Slowly and carefully getting to his hands and knees, Harry grabbed hold of his bedside cabinet and tried to pull himself up, but with the world suddenly spinning around him and that lump in his throat getting dangerously high up, Harry fell back to his hands and knees and decided he really needed to get to the bathroom before he threw up.

So, with walking out the question, Harry crawled across his bedroom floor, flinging his bathrobe that for some reason was on the floor over his shoulder, and out his door towards the bathroom. He wondered only briefly, before he _had_ to get up and stumble across the landing, his hand over his mouth in panic, _why_ he was naked.

* * *

Harry, having now thrown up twice and stood under a very cold shower for 20 minutes wondering why he was having a feeling of déjà vu, now stood by the cooker in the kitchen trying to read the ingredients he needed to make the hangover potion he'd found in "Handy Spells for Around the House", a book Mrs Weasley had given him when she found out he'd be living without any guardian around. He was having trouble not only because he could barely keep his eyes open, but he had no idea where his glasses were, so everything was doubly as blurry then normal.

"Morning sunshine!" came Seamus's cheerful voice, and Harry winced and shut his eyes.

Seamus came up next to him and turned around, hoping up onto the counter and sitting there, swinging his legs over the side grinning down at the obviously very hung over Harry.

"No offence Seamus, but…shut up." Harry said groggily, Seamus's normally friendly Irish accent feeling more like a flock of pissed off cawing crows to his ears this morning.

"Headache?" Seamus asked innocently, chuckling as Harry rubbed his forehead.

"Just a bit."

"Here, don't worry about that," Seamus said, taking the book away from him, Harry squinting at him as Seamus pulled out a glass from one side, "I made you some earlier, figured you'd need it." He held out a glass full of a clear blueish liquid, that when Harry looked closer found swirls of a darker blue within it, "Don't need to read that, made this so many times I can make it _while_ I'm drunk and _still_ not need the ingredients to read."

Harry peered up at him suspiciously, "Sure it's not one of your weird concoctions from last night?"

Seamus chuckled, "Yes I'm quite sure, no alcohol in there I can promise you."

Harry paused before taking the glass, putting it to his lips and letting the liquid pour down his throat. It was icy cold, but Harry didn't feel like he needed to take small sips, finding he could just drink the whole thing. As it poured through him he could feel a coolness rushing through his veins, seeping through into his muscles, and as he finished off the last drop, found his head beginning to clear, and as he opened his eyes, found the light didn't hurt as much anymore either.

"Here…" he heard Seamus say, and suddenly not only were his eyes not hurting, but everything was now in focus as Seamus placed his glasses back on his nose.

"Hey where'd you find these?" Harry asked, noticing his voice didn't sound as groggy either.

"Oh they'd fallen off by our table. They were broken but I fixed them for you." Seamus replied, jumping down from the counter.

"Thanks," Harry said quietly, "for…both." He indicated to the drink and his glasses.

Seamus grinned, "So, wake up with anyone interesting this morning?" he asked casually.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him, "No."

"Sure?"

Harry glared at him lightheartedly, "Seamus, when I woke up this morning I collapsed to the floor and crawled to the bathroom to be sick, somehow I don't think—"

Harry stopped mid-sentence, staring at Seamus who just stared back at him curiously. He looked away at the floor, wide eyed, something coming back to him. At that club, he was drinking, but there was someone…Draco! Draco was at the club, he…

Harry gasped quietly as another memory came to light, and looked back at Seamus, "I kissed you." He stated.

Seamus continued to grin at him, "You did. But somehow I get the feeling that wasn't the highlight of your evening." He hinted.

Harry looked back down at the floor, frowning softly as these blurred muddled images flashed across his steadily clearing mind. He tried to think, tried to remember. Something happened in that club, something that…that…

Harry seemed to freeze as he stared back up at Seamus.

"The toilets in that club…" Harry mumbled quietly, feeling the blush sweep across his cheeks, "and….and the bath tub…" he continued, Seamus raising his eyebrows at that, while Harry's eyes seemed to get wider and his voice seeming to get higher at every memory that resurfaced itself, "and…"

It was at that point Harry seemed to almost stop breathing. This morning, when he woke up, didn't he have to unwrap an arm from around his waist _before_ he collapsed to the floor? With his heart in his throat Harry made a sudden dash to the stairs, Seamus running after him grinning like mad as Harry threw open his bedroom door.

Standing behind him, Seamus peered over Harry's shoulder as Harry stayed motionless in the doorway, staring in disbelief at the young man still fast asleep in his bed.

With the sunlight pouring into the room from behind him, Draco looked almost angelic, his platinum hair seeming to gleam in that sun. He lay on his side, the duvet cover only coming up to his waist, and one arm slightly stretched out on the bed, the arm that had been wrapped around Harry. He breathed softly against the pillow, his face relaxed and peaceful, an expression that not very many people had ever seen.

Harry gaped at him, that blush deepening on his cheeks as blurred memories of what they did during the night flashed across his mind.

"I…but…we…" Harry stuttered, his mind empty of any rational sentence, and Seamus grinned over his shoulder,

"Waking up with a guy in your bed with no idea how he got there…" Seamus patted Harry on the shoulder affectionately, "Welcome to my world."

* * *

Harry paced up and down his living room, mind over run with questions and images. What the hell had he been thinking last night? In fact what the hell was _Malfoy_ thinking, the guy hadn't even been drunk! Deciding to call him Malfoy instead of Draco seemed to make things marginally better. He remembered _bits_ of the evening and night, but not completely. He remembered kissing Seamus and telling Malfoy to call him Harry, which would be rectified momentarily, for calling him Draco now sober just sounded weird. He vaguely remembered the…err…what they did in the club toilets, but between that and the bathtub he didn't remember a thing. He had no idea how he got home. He remembered pulling Malfoy into the bath with him, and then very fuzzy images of what they did during the night.

Harry stopped in his pacing and bit his bottom lip, a worried frown on his face.

He couldn't remember if they'd gone "all the way". He remembered bits, but nothing….specific. He didn't feel any different this morning, physically, but then as he'd never had sex with a guy (or girl) he didn't really have anything to compare to. He briefly wondered if he could ask Seamus, but immediately shook that idea from his head. How the heck would he phrase such an embarrassing question?

Harry glanced to the stairs in the hallway wondering when Malfoy was going to get down here. "_Malfoy, we really need to talk. Come downstairs."_ Had been Harry's first and only words when the Slytherin had woken up, a few moments after he and Seamus had opened the bedroom door. Seamus had quickly left with a smirk on his face, leaving Harry to stare blankly at Draco as he yawned and peered up at him with a "What?", as if everything they'd just done was perfectly acceptable.

Since then Harry had been pacing up and down his living room getting more and more panicked by the minute. He'd just slept, in one way or another, with Draco Malfoy! What the hell was going on!

As Harry turned around for his next batch of pacing, he stopped when he saw Draco standing in the doorway. He was wearing his black trousers from last night, but had on one of Seamus's shirts. He seemed to fidget with the sleeve of it for a moment before he looked up at Harry.

"Finnigan had a decent shirt for me to borrow." He said quietly, before looking away again.

All the questions that had been running through Harry's mind to ask Draco had now vanished at seeing him standing there. All thoughts but what they did together anyway, and Harry had to look away, heat building on his cheeks. He just wished he could remember _everything_ they did.

"So, you wanted to talk Harry, so talk." Draco said, walking over and casually flopping down on the sofa, Harry standing in front of him by the fireplace, "But if you say you're regretting anything we did then don't blame me because you wanted to do a lot more at firs-."

"Ok first of all!" Harry interrupted loudly before Draco could continue on this embarrassing sentence, "First of all I was drunk, so anything I may have said or done last night meant _nothing_, so that means don't call me Harry! It feels too weird."

Harry tried not to flinch at the sad look on Draco's face for that split second before he returned to his uncaring facade, and had to ignore the twinge of guilt he felt in his stomach, and also the niggling thought that that had all been a complete lie. Last night did mean something; he just wasn't going to acknowledge it.

"Secondly…" Harry began, before he paused and blinked, "Ok well there isn't a secondly, but why do I keep running into you everywhere?"

Draco found his sleeve very interesting again and picked at it, silent for a moment. Harry still stood by the fireplace, arms crossed, waiting.

"You know, you're not the only one who's been confused over this." Draco said quietly, still looking down at his sleeve, "Do you have any idea how many times I've asked myself why I'm chasing after you?"

"Why _are_ you chasing after me?" Harry asked sternly, "What have you been doing for the past year? What are you trying to do with _me_? Why do I keep seeing you everywhere? And why is it every time I _do_ see you you seem to have the urge to _kiss_ me?" The questions and anger were back as he remembered why he was in this situation in the first place. "I'm immensely fed up of not knowing what the hell is going on, and I'm not going to let you out of my sight this time until I get a straight answer."

There was another brief silence, Harry still standing there, arms crossed with a fixed stare at Draco. Draco seemed to be glaring at the floor, before a frustrated sigh left his lips and he looked up, "Alright, _fine_. You want to know why?" he asked, anger tinged to his voice as he rose from the sofa. "I've been chasing after you because that kiss I gave you at the graduation party was the last vaguely happy memory I've had since then. What I have been doing for the past year is wandering around Surrey having no idea where you live but trying to find you anyway. What I am trying to do with you is to make you see that no matter how difficult this is going to be for your thick headed Gryffindor brain to understand, is that I want to be with you and for some strange reason I actually care about you. You keep seeing me everywhere because I live two streets away from this place in a common and highly un-classy muggle hotel, one of many I've had to stay in trying to find you, and the reason I kiss you every time I see you is because I've fallen in love with you and I was trying to make you see that without having the embarrassment of actually saying it out loud but it looks like you're too _dense_ to realise it so now you've made me say it and don't you _dare_ point out that I'm blushing because I bloody well know I am!"

Draco stood there glaring furiously at Harry, hands clenched by his sides, a pinkness to his cheeks from both embarrassment and anger, and panting out of breath. "There, _happy_? A straight enough answer for you?" he spat at him.

Harry couldn't take his eyes off him! He seemed to have frozen where he was standing, his heartbeat racing wildly in his chest, and finally releasing a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. He blinked once, twice, stared at Draco some more, before opening his mouth, pausing, and closing it again.

Well, that had certainly been the straightest answer he'd ever got, that was for sure.

"Errr…" Harry began, finding it difficult to make his brain form a sentence, with nothing but Draco's words of, 'I've fallen in love with you' running around his mind. "Okay…" he began again, finally looking away at the floor, eyes still wide, "Um, okay…..okay…...err…...okay…"

"Stop saying that!" Draco snapped, turning around and sitting back down on the sofa again, arms crossed angrily, deliberately looking anywhere but at Harry.

Harry looked back over at him, unfolding his own arms and suddenly feeling rather sheepish, "Okay…" he said awkwardly, ignore Draco's annoyed grimace, "Well, completely…" Harry took a deep breath and released it slowly, "…ignoring the fact you just said you loved me…" Harry finally managed to say slowly, if a little breathlessly and still finding it hard to believe he'd actually heard those words from Draco, "What do your parents, well, what does your mother think you're doing? You said you don't live at your estate before, now I know why but…I mean, does she know that-"

"My parents are dead Potter."

Draco said it so bluntly Harry almost asked him to say it again to make sure he'd heard it correctly, but with the solemn look on Draco's face as he went back to picking at his sleeve, he knew he'd heard it right. Suddenly the awkwardness from being told Draco loved him seemed to disappear, and Harry stared at him peculiarly.

"Dead?" he said slowly.

Draco nodded and sighed, almost bored, "Yes Potter, dead, just like yours."

"How?" Harry asked softly, finding that hearing his surname from Draco's lips, even though he'd been telling himself it was right to go back to that, suddenly felt very forced and wrong. Draco had never called him Harry until last night, and even though it had only been one night, it felt strange to hear his surname again. Still, this wasn't the time to be thinking that.

"A week after the graduation party my father was killed by a Dementor when he and some other prisoners tried to escape from Azkaban." Draco said slowly, no emotion in his voice, but from the lowered eyelids and slightly pouting bottom lip, Harry knew that despite Draco's cool exterior, the young man had a lot of emotion Harry felt he'd never shown to anyone. "When my mother found out she fell into a very deep depression." Draco continued, "I tried to help but considering that it wasn't just her affected by my fathers death, I myself wasn't exactly in the best of moods to help someone screaming around the house in floods of tears. We had a lot of arguments." Draco added slowly, lowering his head in what looked like guilt, before taking a quick deep breath and continuing, "So one day I left her with the Houselves while I went to meet a few higher friends of the family. Mother would always be at her best when she had guests to entertain, so I thought maybe it would snap her out of this despair. Turns out while I was out, she'd gone into Gringotts and emptied our vaults, took it home and set fire to the mansion." Harry's eyes went wide in shock, "She killed herself, taking any wealth the family had with her. I came home to find nothing but rubble, and leaving me with nothing but the clothes on my back and the 26 Galleons I had in my pocket."

Years ago, if it had been the old Draco who was telling him this, the year 7 Draco that he hated, he would have felt nothing but contempt that the spoilt brat finally knew what it was like to have nothing, to know the pain of being alone. But now, with this new Draco sitting in front of him, he didn't feel like being nasty, didn't feel happy that this son of a Death Eater finally got what was coming to him. If he still hated him, he would not be having this deathly feeling of guilt, this deep feeling of pity and sorrow, and the strong urge to wrap his arms around him to console the sad look in the blond's eyes.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment. This was getting way too serious. This…whatever it was that was going on between them. He felt like Draco's sadness had become his own, seeing that heartbreaking look Draco was obviously trying to conceal. Harry opened his eyes again and looked at him, and no matter how much Draco was trying not to show it, his pain shone loud and clear for Harry, for he knew that expression all too well. Draco was lost, not knowing what to do except to chase after his last happy memory which, as it turned out, was apparently kissing him.

Harry sighed softly, walking over and sitting next to Draco on the sofa. He leant his head back on it and closed his eyes again, silence once again filling the air. "I had no idea." He said quietly, wondering exactly why he was bothering fighting the urge to hug him.

"Of course not." Draco said quietly, almost whispering, "But this is all why I've been looking for you. It took for me to lose everything before I realised what it was I really wanted. I envied you. I always have done, ever since we first met." Harry opened his eyes and leant his head over to look at him. "You were famous, for something you couldn't even remember doing, yet people you met through having that fame stuck with you for being you. Weasley and Granger, I thought they were only after you because you were famous, but when I saw how you really were friends, I became jealous. I never had friends because of what I was; I had friends only through fear. I wanted to do something, something great, to have the attention on me, to have people like me for me, but I never could. I didn't know what I was doing wrong. I wanted to be famous, so people would approach me instead of being scared away, because then I could prove to everyone that when that one friend saw past the fame and liked who _I_ really was, then I wouldn't have to worry about false appearances to others. I wanted someone to know the real me, but no one did…no one except you."

Harry never once looked away through Draco's little speech. It was obviously something he'd been waiting to say for a long time, but still, Harry frowned, a little confused, "Me? How did _I_ ever see the real you? All we ever did was argue."

"Exactly." Draco replied, glancing over at him, "Think about it. Crabbe and Goyle, Parkinson, all of them, they were friends with me because they _had_ to be. They only ever saw one side of me, the side that was ordering them around, making them do what I wanted. There was never any emotion involved, but you were the only one to ever make me feel something. Anger, jealously, spitefulness, they may have been all negative but at least it was something. I felt nothing around my "friends", not happiness, not sadness, just nothing. You were the only one to ever make me feel something." Draco paused, and Harry waited with bated breath for him to continue, "That's why I panicked when I realised I wouldn't be seeing you again after the graduation." Draco said softly, "That's why I kissed you. I wanted to keep hold of the one person who knew me, the one person who made me feel anything. But when I kissed you I panicked even more. When I realised what I'd done, I tried to ignore it, to forget you, to blame it on the drink, just something other than the fact that knowing the next day would be the start of the rest of my life without seeing you again…I couldn't stand it." Draco whispered quietly.

Harry could still feel his heart racing in his chest, and he still couldn't believe he was hearing all of this from Draco Malfoy. The idea was just too bizarre. If someone had told him years ago he'd be sitting here listening to a love confession from his hated Slytherin rival, he probably would have busted a gut laughing so hard. But he wasn't laughing; there wasn't even a smile or a twinge of amusement on his face. He couldn't stop his heart from racing so fast, and the reasoning behind that scared Harry because, to be truthful, there could only be one reason behind it, and it really did scare him.

"I knew I felt something for you." Draco continued, "I tried so hard to ignore it, thinking I must have lost my mind to be having any feeling over _you _of all people, but there was no point. The more I tried to forget you, the more I thought about you. When my father and mother died, when I had nothing left to lose, there was only one thing I thought of doing. To find you. The last happy memory I had." Draco went quiet for a moment before he chuckled quietly, "And now I cannot believe how pathetic that all sounded."

Harry once again found himself unable to look away from him. "I don't think it sounded pathetic." He said quietly, a small part deep inside him finding it slightly amusing to have never known how emotional Draco really was, but a far bigger part of him realising that what was happening between them was something that wasn't going to go away, and something that Harry realised, he didn't _want_ to go away. He was still confused, oh yes still not quite sure on why he himself was having these feelings over Draco, but somehow now, it just…didn't feel so bad. These feelings, this…pull towards him, for some reason all the questions that had been plaguing his mind over the last few days about this just didn't seem important. There wasn't a reason for everything that happened in life right? There didn't have to be an answer for everything, some things just simply…were.

"I've been looking all over Surrey for you since." Draco said, leaning his head against the sofa behind him, "I knew you lived here I just didn't know what town. When I saw you at that fair, I couldn't believe my luck. I'd been looking for you there, and had actually run in to you. All I wanted to do was spill out everything I've just told you, but when I saw you notice me, when you walked towards me, I just snapped straight back into the defensive mode we'd always had, and I couldn't think of anything to say. Kissing you was easier, because you just stood there in a shocked daze giving me the chance to just get away and curse myself repeatedly for being such a coward."

That made sense. Harry thought back to when he'd seen him by the forest behind the fair. He looked like he was ready to turn away, before immediately throwing the usual insults at him. Kiss and run, that's what it had been then, and the kisses afterwards too.

Harry sighed softly and hoisted his legs up underneath him on the sofa, sitting cross legged and leaning back again. "Draco I…" he began awkwardly, staring at the white ceiling, "…I don't really know what you want me to say."

"Yes or no."

Harry rolled his head against the back of the sofa and looked away from Draco, staring blankly at a book case to his left. All the questions he been asking himself didn't feel important, all except that one. He didn't know. He really didn't know what he should do. Could he really go out with him? Could he really give a relationship with him a go? But this was Malfoy for christ's sake, this was someone who had done nothing but make sure his life was a misery every chance he got at Hogwarts. This was someone who he'd always hated, someone who he'd always do anything to ridicule…

Someone who'd just told him he loved him, the _only_ person to have ever told him he loved him. Someone he couldn't stop thinking about. Someone who made him shy away with a blush when he looked at him. Someone who he'd lost count now on how many times they'd kissed. Someone who-

Harry's eyes shot wide open. _Last night! What did we do last night?_

He swiftly turned around with that question hanging on his tongue, but as if Draco had read his mind, the blond smiled and asked:

"What do you remember about last night?"

Harry shut his mouth and swallowed his question, "Err, well…" he began, having to look away from Draco's intense gaze as he waited for an answer, "I…remember what happened in the club if that's what you're referring to." He said embarrassingly, "And err…well I don't know how I got home but I remember very vaguely pulling you into the bathtub with the shower on." Harry paused before he looked up at him, "Which reminds me why was I in the bathtub?"

"Because you were splaying yourself out on the stairs saying, and I quote, "You really are very good with your hands Draco, I guess I'll have to return the favour." Now add a few drunken slurs in that and I think you'll find that was it."

Draco watched in amusement at the pinkness that immediately spread over Harry's cheeks. "No way did I say that." he stated with wide eyes, hoping Draco had just made that up.

Draco smirked, "You did. And, if I might just add, you certainly repaid the favour very nicely." Draco's eyes seemed to glisten as he looked at Harry, a sparkling hint as Harry's blush doubled in size.

"What?" Harry squeaked.

Draco was thoroughly enjoying this, "What, don't you remember?"

Harry looked away, because this was the part that got really fuzzy, and besides, if he didn't look away he was sure his head was going to explode from embarrassment. "Um, I-I remember…in bed…" Harry knew his face was burning, and he stupidly felt embarrassed for being embarrassed, "I remember little things, I remember…" Harry closed his eyes with utter humiliation, "…I remember calling out your name…" he said slowly and he bit his bottom lip knowing the smirk on Draco's lips without even having to look, "But I don't really remember what we were really…doing to….each other…"

Draco snorted and grinned cunningly at him, "Oh please, you sound like some de-flowered virgin."

Harry, still blushing, glared over at him, "Well I don't know!" he exclaimed angrily, "As far as I know I might be I can't remember!"

Draco turned fully towards him, that smirk still on his lips, "You really can't remember?"

Harry shook his head, running his hand through his hair in annoyance at his lack of memory.

Draco's smirk seemed to widen, and he leant over towards Harry, placing a hand on the sofa to maneuver over to him. Harry watched him for a moment thinking he was just shifting over slightly, when he suddenly scooted up right next to him, Harry having to lean back a little into the arm of the sofa in surprise, "You mean you don't remember the hours we spent in each other's arms last night?" Harry's eyes went wide and his breath caught in his throat as Draco walked two fingers up his chest, leaning further into him. Harry uncrossed his legs to try and sit up more, but Draco literally climbed over him, one arm either side of him against the sofa, and trapped him there.

"Draco…" Harry started, but Draco leant down, his lips now dangerously close to Harry's.

"Are you really saying that you don't remember all those terribly naughty things you did to me?" Draco drawled slowly, his voice low and domineering as a small squeak emitted from the back of Harry's throat, those large green eyes staring up at him looking almost half terrified.

Draco smirked.

He leant further down, one of Harry's legs hanging half off the side of the sofa, the other bent at the knee against the back of it, and Draco lay completely against him in the middle, Harry hitching his breath and looking away to one side, a fierce blush on his cheeks yet again as Draco placed his lips just under his ear.

"Do you really not remember," he whispered hotly against his skin, "as we _writhed_ against one another?" he asked, grinding his groin into Harry's again, Harry gasping quickly before screwing his eyes shut and biting his bottom lip to keep quiet.

"S-stop it." he stuttered, opening his eyes again but still staring away at the fireplace.

Draco darted out his tongue and teased the patch of skin just below Harry's ear, "Do you not remember when you _touched_ me?" Harry's eyes fluttered closed at the image that went with that, and was unaware of the small groan he'd let loose, "And when I touched you…" Draco's hand wandered up underneath Harry's shirt, flittering across his skin until he brushed past a particularly sensitive area just below Harry's ribcage at the side, that he'd found during their escapades in the night, causing Harry to arch up into him, practically whimpering at what Draco was saying and doing to him, "…when I touched you how you _begged_ me to take you…" Harry's eyes shot open at that and he turned his head forcing Draco to look at him.

"What?" he asked breathlessly, a worried expression on his face.

Draco however just lowered his lips to his when he faced him, cutting off any rational, worrying thoughts the raven haired boy was having of whether he had actually lost his virginity last night or not. Harry writhed underneath him, his hands rising to Draco's shoulders, but the blond still intent on making Harry forget absolutely everything with the deep and possessive kiss that was currently making him melt into him, his lips feeling like they were on fire from the heat between them. At some point, although as far as Harry was concerned it could have been some point next week, their kiss broke apart, Harry laying there gasping for breath, Draco doing the same staring down at him as he opened his rather glazed over eyes, that kiss having really taken the breath out of him.

When he found he could speak again, Harry asked breathlessly, "Did-did we really…?" he trailed off nervously.

Draco smiled softly at him, before closing their lips together again for a short, sweet kiss, before smirking down at the concerned look on Harry's face.

"Gullible Gryffindor."

Harry stared at him, the smirk widening on Draco's lips as the realisation seeped into Harry's brain, before those concerned green eyes narrowed and he whacked Draco around the head.

"Jees you really are a Slytherin aren't you? Bastard." He said, but it hadn't come out quite as angrily as he'd hoped it would, especially with the small smile that was on his lips.

Draco surprisingly didn't whack him back and just knelt up, rubbing the side of his head still smirking down at him.

"Oh don't get me wrong," Draco said, "You _did_ beg me, but I made sure I didn't do anything you'd regret." He smirked sneakily.

Harry glared up at him, his attempt at being angry really not working for that smile would not leave his lips, before he sighed in an overly dramatic annoyance and crossed his arms, "So we didn't…you know…"

Draco refrained from rolling his eyes, "You can say it you know."

"Shut up!"

Draco grinned, "We did not. Have. Sex." he spelled out nice and clearly for the dangerously-too-cute Harry as he continued to glare up at him with a blush, "at least in any conventional way." Draco added, and Harry whacked him on the arm again.

Just then the doorbell rang, and Harry glanced behind Draco out to the hall, before looking back up at him, "D'ya mind getting off so I can get that?" he asked with a rasied eyebrow at Draco still kneeling between his legs.

But Draco's answer was to lean over him again and whisper against his lips, "Getting off?" he asked teasingly, Harry gritting his teeth against the blush that automatically appeared, now at this strangely never-before-seen flirtatious Draco, who apparently was now going to turn any nice and innocent sentence into something dirty.

"Get off me!" Harry demanded, shoving Draco up and out of the way, swinging his legs over the side of the sofa and standing up, not realising Draco had seen the grin he was trying to hide.

"So is this a yes?" Draco asked hopefully as Harry walked to the hallway, Harry turning around and walking backwards towards the door,

"It's a "Be quiet so I can answer the door."" He replied, smirking at Draco's smile, turning around and shaking his head, mostly at the fact he suddenly felt really happy, and just…well, silly.

Draco was right. If you say no, then that's it, you can't go back, so just leave things open, and hey, you never know what might happen. It felt strange, this way they were acting around each other, but it felt nice too. None of the harshness, no sarcastic comments or glares, just smiles.

As Harry took the chain off the front door and placed his hand on the doorknob, he thought briefly as he turned the handle that his promise to go back to calling Draco by his surname had lasted for all about two times, when he opened the door and was greeted with:

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?"

Whoever was at his door shoved a copy of the Daily Prophet in his face and stormed inside so quickly Harry stumbled back and fell against the stairs, the newspaper still thrust in his face. He leant back away from it roughly, peering around behind it ready to tell whoever had just got into his house to get the hell out, but when he saw who it was his eyes went wide with shock, for standing right in front of him, absolutely _fuming_, was…

"Dean?" Harry asked, slightly out of breath from the sudden shock of being forced backwards so quickly. "What are you-" _What are you doing here_ had been what he was going to ask, but then he'd written him a letter hadn't he? Asking him to talk about this whole thing with Seamus. Maybe Dean had got it and wanted to talk to him like he suggested? "Um, I'm guessing this is about that letter." Harry said, but with the look on Dean's face it apparently wasn't the letter.

"The letter?" Dean said, "You think this is about that letter you sent? SOD THE LETTER! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU KISSING SEAMUS?"

The dark skinned boy was towing above Harry who was still sitting on the stairs having to lean back a little away from him. "What are you…" Harry began, utterly confused, before Dean shoved the paper in his face again.

Harry took the paper from Dean's hand, and on seeing what was on the front page, his heart rate dropped dramatically. On the front cover, with a black and white moving picture in between the two main headlines, read:

_**Harry Potter: Night out on the town?**_

_**Or night out on the boys?**_

_Harry Potter shows us why he's left the female population alone, full story pages 3-4…by Mari Staffonard._

Harry's eyes couldn't stop looking at the picture they'd used, for as it played over and over again, he saw his drunken black and white self grab Seamus and kiss him hard, Draco's shocked face slightly to the left. This was in the club, this was… hang on, _Mari?_

"Wait…" Harry said nervously, glancing up and down between Dean and the newspaper, "Thi-this isn't what it looks like, this…" he suddenly paused, frowning when he realised exactly who he was trying to explain himself to. Looking up, he frowned at Dean curiously, "Wait, are you…jealous?"

Dean's furious face seemed to subside slightly, as if he'd just realised too what he was angry about. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, Dean's face relaxing and now looking slightly worried. Harry watched him carefully, surprise still on his face at seeing him here, and so angry over something he'd have thought would mean nothing to Dean. But Dean was jealous. He was actually jealous. But…how could he be jealous? Didn't he hate Seamus now?

Harry opened his mouth, "D-"

"Dean?"

Dean looked up behind Harry, Harry turning around too, to see Seamus standing at the top of the stairs looking down with a nervous expression at seeing Dean standing there.

"Seamus…" Dean began after a moments silence, glancing down at Harry and glaring briefly before frowning sadly and looking to one side, "I…we need to talk."

Looking from one to the other, Harry wondered exactly what was going through Dean's mind, standing there acting like the jealous lover. He hadn't seen him since the graduation party, where he'd spent most of his time alone as Seamus and Neville were hanging around with them.

"Umm…" Harry began when neither of them seemed to be making a move, "I'll…I'lll just go…" he said quietly, taking the Daily Prophet and slipping off the stairs, peering up at Dean nervously as he sneaked away beside him, and as soon as he was out of the firing range walking quickly to the doorway to his living room, glancing up at Seamus before walking in and closing the door behind him.

As he stood there leaning with his back against the door, he glanced down to the newspaper and looked at the cover again. Well, that had all been…unexpected. He read the name of the reporter who'd written the article, and frowned. Wasn't Mari the name of that girl Ron was with? She was a reporter? That figured. Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair and chucking the newspaper to the floor in front of him. It was this kind of trouble that reminded Harry exactly why he never liked to leave the sanctuary of his home. No one knew where he lived, he'd managed a quiet life away from the prying eyes of the Daily Prophet reporters, and now that one drunken night was going to haunt him for the rest of his life. He sighed again, his head resting against the door as Draco picked up the paper.

"Looks like they got me dragging you to the toilets too." Draco commented, having turned to page 3 and 4 and flicking through the article.

Harry closed his eyes against the world, "I hate everything." He mumbled.

Draco however just smiled, "You still hate me?"

Harry opened his eyes and stared at the white ceiling for a moment, before sighing. There really was only one way he was going to be able to answer that question for sure, and now was about time to just forget reasoning and just do it. Leaning up form the door, he walked up to Draco and stood right in front of him, staring at him closely, Draco blinking back at him curiously.

"You're just one giant question mark." Harry eventually said, and with that, kissed him.

Draco's eyes went wide! This was the first time Harry had initiated a kiss, well, except from last night but that didn't really count. He was sober now. It was lucky it was just a small, simple kiss, because if it had graduated into anything deeper Draco wasn't sure if he would have had the ability to concentrate. It was a sweet kiss, just dry lips against dry lips, and when Harry pulled back, he looked away for a moment before smiling to himself and looking back at him.

"No, I don't hate you." He said softly.

If he could kiss him without feeling anything that resembled revulsion or nervousness that he'd just kissed him willingly, it was pretty safe to say that he didn't hate him. But as they looked at one another, Draco's eyes seemed to shine.

"That doesn't mean that's a yes to me being with you!" Harry quickly elaborated, taking a step back as Draco took a sudden possessive looking step towards him, a glint in his eyes that made it look like he was about to pounce on him.

"That's alright," Draco said, smirking at Harry's defensiveness, dropping the newspaper to the floor again, "I've already waited a year, I can wait longer." He stated, smiling as he hooked one arm around Harry's waist, Harry recoiling slightly, but not stepping away as he brought them closer together.

Now standing just inside the living room, Harry wondered as he looked up at Draco, how exactly this was all going to end. Draco had said he'd gone through these similar feelings, denying everything, confused, and then finally giving in. He looked happy as he held him, even though he wasn't smiling, even though all he was doing was staring back at Harry as he studied him so intently, but he looked…relaxed.

Maybe he really was worrying over nothing. People change right? Feelings change. Draco had said every time he tried to deny it he just thought of Harry more, and that was exactly what was happening to him. Maybe that meant that if he admitted out loud he _did_ have feelings for him, then he'd stop thinking about him. Harry frowned to himself. What kind of hell logic was that? If he admitted to himself he liked Draco more, he wouldn't have to imagine him because he'd be with him all the time. They'd be together…just like this…everyday…he'd be-

Harry's eyes went wide when he saw something move behind Draco, "What the-!"

Harry suddenly shoved Draco out the way and ran over to his window, glaring daggers at the flashing cameras outside the window from the Daily Prophet reporters, questions being shouted through asking things like, "Mr Potter, is it true that you and Mr Finnigan are going out?" and "When did you realize that girls weren't for you?" and "Is that Lucius Malfoy's son in there with you? Is there something you want to tell us about these two boys in your life Mr Potter?" before he forcefully pulled the curtains across blocking them out.

Great, this was all he needed. More pictures, more rumors, so much for his quiet life. Oh how much he hated the Daily Prophet. Oh how much he hated the fact his now peaceful life was not going to be so peaceful. Oh how he hated to think what kind of letters or howlers he'd be getting through the post now the Daily Prophet had let the world know where he lives. Oh how he hated Draco Malfoy for getting him into this mess-

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and held him from behind, Harry still with his hands on the curtains. He stood there, feeling the slim, warm body holding him, and the breath tickling his neck as Draco rested his head on his left shoulder. The fury over the Prophet disappeared from his mind, and he turned his head to one side, their lips now so close.

"I know this is difficult to believe coming from me," Draco whispered to the corner of Harry's mouth, "but I really have fallen in love with you Harry."

Draco cupped Harry's cheek to bring him closer, and their lips touching once more in a heavily romantic kiss over Harry's shoulder. Draco licked against Harry's lips, Harry returning the favour without a second thought, before delving back into each other's mouths, slowly and deeply.

As Harry raised his left arm and placed his hand at the back of Draco's head, keeping them kissing, he mentally crossed off the word hate in the sentence 'I hate Draco Malfoy.' and replaced it with a simple L, because at the moment, unlike Draco, he wasn't brave enough to add the OVE at the end, but at least the L had appeared.

To Be Continued…

**AN**: Just to let you know, I may not be updating this until some when in May. I'm off on holiday to Japan for 2 weeks on the 12th of April, and I have to update Bible of the Soul before I go, and the closer I get to going I know I'll be in less of a Harry Potter mood and more of an anime mood. I might get another chapter up before I go, but I have to say I highly doubt it, so it'll probably be next in May. Just so you wonder why I haven't updated for a while, this will be why :)


	10. The Boy Who's Just Been Caught

AN: Ok! Back from Japan! Refreshed and ready to go!

**Chapter 10: The Boy Who's Just Been Caught**

This had turned out to be one of the most bizarre Tuesday mornings of his life.

From waking up with the worst possible hangover imaginable, followed by a love confession from a once-thought-of rival, followed by an attack from an old dorm mate who was supposed to hate the one who loves him but if that's true then why did he storm into the house demanding to know why Harry was kissing him last night, to being bombarded with Daily Prophet reporters to which Harry now dared looked outside his window to see if they were gone in fear of being blinded by flashing cameras.

Harry and Draco now sat side by side on the sofa, Harry having made some tea in the kitchen, and had now been sitting there together for an hour, ignoring the Daily Prophet newspaper still on the floor. He didn't have to read it to know what they'd put. Besides, he may just explode from embarrassment if he did.

It was another bizarre feeling, for it was the first time the two of them had ever had a conversation that hadn't involved some kind of insult thrown in amongst it. They'd talked, just talked, about mundane things, like Quidditch results, Harry telling Draco about the incredible bad luck his team was having. Draco told Harry of his troubles with learning all the strange muggle items he found in the hotels he had to stay in, having decided to stay away from the 'tellavishions", and the one time his curiosity got the better of him and tried what he thought was doing to turn it on, ended up exploding on him.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at that image, and had earned a halfhearted scowl for that. Draco had continued on his story of having to work for a while in Diagon Alley to raise more money, before converting it to pounds in Gringotts and heading off into the muggle world. Harry listened intently to his story, and had to bite back the urge of commenting how that must have damaged his pride to not only work in a common little shop but have to live among muggles. He only wanted to say it because it felt 'normal' for little insulting comments like that to be passed between them, but he didn't say it, because after all, Draco had done all of this just to find him, and asking him how much it must have damaged that Malfoy pride of his wouldn't have gone down very well.

But that was the normal that was them a year ago, not now though. Apparently, according to Draco anyway, 'normal' for them now was to have an arm around Harry's shoulders, making him lean back against him, and sitting there practically cuddling together while Draco played with odd strands of Harry's hair.

Like he said, bizarre.

Still, it was a nice bizarre.

Harry still didn't know quite what to make of all this. There was no point in denying that he didn't feel anything for Draco anymore, because if he didn't there was no way he'd be sitting here like this with him. There was something, he didn't want to say what, not that he was he sure what 'it' was anyway, but there was something there, and admitting that felt like a first wave of relief wash over him. It was easier to say that 'something' was happening, rather then giving that something a name, like 'like' or even more impossible, 'love'. 'Something' was easier, it gave a much wider range of possibilities.

Harry had never had anyone to hold him, never heard those words "I love you", until Draco came back into his life. He wondered why it had only taken a few days for 7years worth of hatred to go disappearing down the drain, but when he thought about it, it wasn't really a few days, because he'd been thinking about him every day since Draco had kissed him that first time back at Hogwarts. He never realised how much the blond had been on his mind, until he had the actual person there in front of him. He'd had a whole year for feelings to develop. A whole year for feelings, if overwhelmed with confusion, to form for the first one to make him blush after kissing him. Cho never did that to him, for as short as their relationship had lasted anyway, but one kiss from Draco, just out of the blue, and he'd been blushing insanely that night.

But still, Harry frowned softly in thought at the darkened fireplace as Draco ran his fingers through his hair. Did this mean he was gay? Really? It was strange that throughout this whole ordeal this morning, that it had worried him more that it was Draco himself he might, possibly, may-very-well-be-but-not-going-to-say-anything-because-it-might-mean-something falling for, then the fact Draco was a guy. When he'd said the words 'I love you', it was a more of a shock that it had been Draco to say it, then the fact a man had just told him those words. But now the shock had faded that it was Draco, and remembering those words from his mouth sending a small shiver of…happiness?...down his spine, the detail that Draco was indeed male, didn't really seem to be that important.

No one had ever said those three little words to him, and now that someone had, did the fact it was male really mean anything at all? Did it really matter? Harry sighed and frowned annoyed at the fireplace again. Wasn't he really just making things a lot more confusing for himself by asking all this? Why couldn't he accept this as easily as Seamus did when he fell for Dean? Harry wished he had his confidence; Seamus had never seemed to be as confused as Harry was feeling, he just accepted it like that and got on with his life.

Leaning forward a little to let Draco pick up his cup of tea, Harry's eyes wandered back over to the closed door leading out to the stairs. He hadn't heard the front door open, so that must mean that Dean was still here. He'd looked so furious at the thought of Harry kissing Seamus, what was that all about? He couldn't be jealous surely? The reaction of seeing Seamus over the Downs made it all too clear he still didn't like him, the reaction over the newspaper…Harry sighed softly. As if he had enough problems with his own love life, now he was worrying over Seamus's.

"Harry?"

"Mmm?" Harry said distractingly, still frowning in thought at Seamus's situation.

"Can I move in with you?"

Harry's mind instantly cleared of any thoughts regarding Seamus and he blinked, peering up at him with wide eyes, "Stay here?"

Draco nodded, "I'm living in a muggle hotel remember, and now I've found you I've come to the end of my journey. I don't have anywhere else to go and…" he looked away sheepishly, "…and I'm running out of money." He added quietly, as if the very thought of no money brought physical pain to his body.

Harry didn't say anything, but slowly sat up from leaning on him and shuffled back a bit more against the sofa, "Well there's, what with Ron moving in," he said quietly, "there's no more spare rooms." He stared at the floor, deliberately avoiding Draco's eyes because he knew very well what he was thinking, because Harry was thinking the exact same thing.

"I could share yours, if you wouldn't mind."

Harry could feel the heat building in his cheeks again but blatantly ignored it, "Well…you already know my beds not that big it-"

"I meant sleeping on the floor." Draco interrupted with a smirk, watching the redness in Harry's cheeks seem to double its reddening pace as Harry flushed and coughed nervously.

"Yeah…that's what I meant…" he trailed off, risking a quick glance at Draco's smirking eyes and flashing a quick embarrassed smile at him, before returning his stare to the floor.

Damn Slytherin.

"So can I stay?"

Harry looked back up at him, a now strangely solemn expression on his face, and sighed, "I don't know," he said truthfully, "I dunno how Ron would take all this. I know Seamus wouldn't care…in fact he'd probably tease me about for the rest of my life," he added quietly, "But Ron doesn't even know I've been seeing you, let alone _kissing_ you."

"And groping me." Draco added.

"Shut up." Harry said affectionately, trying not to grin to himself.

There was another pause between them, Harry running his hand through his hair as he pondered over everything in his mind. If Draco stayed, Ron would ask why. Well, he'd probably shout and scream why, but the 'why' would be in there somewhere. That would mean he'd have to tell him what had been happening between them, but would he really be telling Ron that he was actually gay? Once again it all came down to that one question. If he told Ron that yes he and Draco had sort of been seeing each other, then it would certainly come across as Harry being gay, but how would Ron take that? He didn't want to lose him, and finding out that not only was his best friend gay _and_ seeing his once rival in the same sentence might be too much information at once.

At least he knew that Ron didn't mind gay people after last night, even though he may coil away from it, like when Seamus had to kiss Harry during Dare. He said he wasn't homophobic, just as he wasn't gay didn't particularly like being groped by them, which was fair enough. It was a start in the right direction, but of course when it's your own best friend coming out he might not take it with such an easy breeze.

But what choice did he have? If he was still leaving Draco hanging with a yes or no question to officially being with him, then he was going to be seeing him a lot more, and Ron would only find out, and he'd rather tell him that something might possibly be going on between them then having Ron find out some other way, like catching them at it.

Harry mentally scolded his brain for the image that came forth with the "catching them at it" line.

He sighed, defeated, and ran his hand through his hair again, "I'm going to have to tell Ron about us."

Draco grimaced slightly, "Eurgh, why?"

Harry glared at him, "He's my best friend! I need to tell him why you'll be staying here then have him walk in on us kissing or something."

Draco's face softened and he smiled gently, "So there will be more kissing between us then?"

Harry glared despite the blush once more arriving on his cheeks, "That's not the point."

"It's nothing _but_ the point." Draco smirked, reaching out to Harry's chin.

Harry flinched back slightly at Draco's sudden movement, but didn't pull away as he held his chin, leaning forward, and holding each other's gaze, kissed him softly. Harry's eyes fluttered closed despite the thought running through his mind that he really should stop melting every time Draco did this and actually take some control over the situation. Draco cupped Harry's cheek softly with his other hand, running his thumb over his cheek bone as he teased Harry's lips apart and slid his tongue inside. Harry could hear himself moaning softly into the kiss, and that little mini version of himself sprouted up at the back of his mind again, jumping up and down and shouting at Harry to pull back and stop this before Draco got the wrong idea. Or maybe it was the right idea? Maybe Harry wanted Draco to push him back onto the sofa like he was doing now? Maybe he wanted Draco's fingers sliding over his chest and under his shirt? Maybe he-

Just then he heard the front door slam softly and Harry's eyes shot open, pushing Draco back away from him and spinning round to the door to the hallway just as it opened slowly. Seamus walked in with his head slightly lowered, and with his hand still on the door handle looked up to see Harry and Draco sitting on the sofa staring at him, Harry looking worried and Draco looking pissed off that they'd been interrupted, and blinked slowly,

"…Oh, sorry, I forgot you were here." He said quietly, and went to turn around.

"Seamus wait!" Harry called out, and Seamus turned back to look at him, eyes strangely somber, a look that didn't befit his usually constantly happy friend, "Um….what happened?" Harry asked lamely.

Seamus looked at the floor for a moment, a struggle in his eyes, before he looked back at Harry and smiled, "We're over." He stated softly, Harry's eyes widening, "Well, not that there was anything to be over about to start with, but you know what I mean." He chuckled, but there wasn't an ounce of happiness in his laugh, and the look on Harry's face must have told him so because Seamus sighed softly. "We chatted," he said quietly, "about everything. He apoligised for how he reacted when I told him that night, and everything else. He…um…" Harry watched as a small pinkness rose to Seamus's cheeks, "He kissed me, and… and it's over."

Harry stared at him, "Kissed yo-…over?" Harry spluttered, not really sure on what to be asking about. Dean kissed him? But it was over? That didn't make any sense.

"Yeah, I'm over him now, it's over." Seamus stated again, a little more strength in his voice, and threw Harry a quick smile.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked worryingly, for he was far too used to seeing Seamus's smile cover up what he was really feeling, that night he broke down on him was the perfect example.

Seamus paused and looked at the floor again, before taking a deep breath and smiling, an all too noticeable sadness to his smile, "I will be. I promise I'll have a chat with you later about it Harry, because I know being you you're going to want to try and help anyway, cos that's what you do." He smiled affectionately this time, "but for now I just…I just want to be on my own for a while. Just to think about things." He added quietly. "I'll go back to my room so I don't interrupt you tw-"

"No Seamus wait." Harry said, and Seamus paused in the doorway looking at him. Harry sighed softly and closed his eyes, turning back to Draco.

"Look Draco, can we…" Harry searched his minds for the words, "I want to-"

Draco sighed, a small smile on his lips, "Typical. Don't worry, I'll go so you can help out the Irish idiot."

"Hey!" came Seamus's voice from the doorway, but it went ignored.

Harry smiled thankfully at him, "You don't mind?" he asked.

"Well there'd be no point in continuing where we left off, because I know all you're going to be thinking about his helping _that_ out."

"HEY!" Seamus said a lot louder this time, and Harry whacked Draco on the arm.

"Do you want me to change my mind on letting you stay?" he asked half playfully, standing up, Draco following.

"Malfoy's staying?" Seamus inquired, his interest peeked, and Harry almost flinched and turned to him.

"Um, that's a bit of a story." Harry said sheepishly.

"Well if you need to tell the Weasel then you have time," Draco said, Harry turning back to him, "I'd already paid in advance for another 2 more nights in my hotel, so I can't move in today anyway." He attentively raised one hand and placed it on Harry's shoulder, "But…" he added, almost shyly, "…it really is okay for me to come back right?" he asked, looking at him through his pale eyelashes, Seamus recognising an all too put on pout as he'd used it himself on Harry before when it came to clearing up the wrecked house after Seamus's parties.

Because Harry always melted at anyone who pouted at him.

"Yeah." Harry said softly, and just as shyly, and Seamus rolled his eyes to himself.

"You'd _better_ come back Malfoy, you're wearing my shirt." Seamus pointed out.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be coming back." Draco smirked at him, a glint in his eyes looking back at Harry, "But now I know I _can_ come back, I have a bit of shopping to do."

"Shopping?" Harry inquired as Draco walked past Seamus out into the front hallway.

"Yes, I…" Draco trailed off, a pinkness now arriving on Draco's cheeks, "I just have some things to get…" Both Harry and Seamus eyed him with one raised eyebrow from the doorway, and on noticing the matching looks, Draco glared at them, "Oh shut up." He said, fidgeting with the hem of his sleeve again.

"Well before you go we better check if those reporters are still out there." Harry said, and walked pasted Draco to the door.

"Why don't you floo back?" Seamus asked.

"I live in a muggle hotel you ponce, I don't think they'd appreciate me appearing out of a fireplace." He said bluntly.

"Oi what's with all the insults this morning? You weren't doing that last night." Seamus pouted.

"I needed your help to get Harry home last night, now you're just a rival."

Seamus blinked and smirked, "What for Harry?"

"No for Thomas, who'd you think?"

Seamus's smirk disappeared at that name, and Harry glared at them, "Will you two please cut it out?"

Harry turned back to the door, about to open it, when he paused. He looked back at Draco, and Seamus who was still watching them, and turned his attention to the coat closet just to the left by the front door. Stepping over to that instead, he opened it and looked back at Draco.

"Get in."

Draco blinked at him, "Excuse me?"

"Get in the closet."

Seamus couldn't hold back his laugh, "Maybe you should both get in and "come out" of the closet together."

"Seamus shut up." Harry half glared at him, "Look if there are reporters out there and see me opening the door their gonna be all over the place, and the last thing I need is for them to see you still here, so can you just hide in here, just for a minute while I check it's safe."

"I didn't see any when I let Dean out just now." Seamus said.

"Yeah well unfortunately Dean isn't on their front page today. Please Draco?" Harry pleaded with him. If the press caught sight of him and Seamus that wouldn't be too much of a problem, they already knew about him kissing him. But Draco? They'd seen him through the window earlier, and could do without questions about him too. So, reversing the roles on the pouting look, Draco finally sighed.

"Fine."

Stepping inside the small closet, stuffed with coats and what looked like Seamus's old broomstick leaning up against one corner, Harry was about to shut the closet door when he heard keys in the lock of the front door, and before he could turn around, the front door came swinging open, hitting the back of the closet door sending Harry flying into Draco and the closet door slamming shut behind them.

"Ron you are the most insufferable prat I think this planet has ever seen!"

"I know Hermione I know!

Harry was flushed with embarrassment at the sudden close contact between him and Draco, Draco standing half buried with the coats behind him as Harry was squashed right up against him. Harry had his arms pressed against the coats behind Draco, bent at the elbow, one arm either side of the blond as Draco just stood there, Harry's face turned slightly to they didn't bump noses.

Well, that and to ignore the blatant smirk on Draco's face.

Harry had more important things to worry about then any perverted thoughts Draco may have been having. His heart beat panicked at the sound of Ron's voice behind the door. What the heck was he doing home from work? It was only lunchtime!

"This is entirely your fault!" Came furious Hermione's voice as the front door was slammed hard, "How can you be so heartless!"

"Aw come on it's not like I meant for a _reporter_ to here that! And besides I asked you here to back me up! Not yell at me!"

"It's YOUR FAULT! Of course I'm going to yell at you Ron you are an _IDIOT_! This is the last thing Harry needs! Why'd you think he moved to such a rural area? To avoid all this!"

"Don't say a word." Harry whispered urgently, as a smirk reached Draco's lips as Harry shifted his weight, the door behind him making him lean forward, but with his arms aching now having to lean against Draco a little more, their chests pressed against each other.

Ron groaned loudly, "Oh I _knew_ I shouldn't have gone out last night! I _knew_ I should have stayed at home! I've ruined Harry's life, nearly slept with a transvestite, quit my job, and found out my best friend was gay all in the space of 12 hours! Oooo mum's gonna kill me."

"_Harry's_ going to kill you! And if he doesn't _I_ will!"

Harry's mind went through a moment of different emotional reactions. First, he panicked even more. Ron must have seen the newspaper this morning, seen him kissing Seamus. Harry felt like hitting himself in the head. Of _course_ he'd have seen the newspaper, he had an owl deliver one everyday. _Shit_, Harry thought, and he really didn't like to swear. So much for telling Ron himself, and if he thought telling him he was kind of with Draco was bad enough, now he was going to have to explain about why he was kissing Seamus. Second of all, came confusion. Why had _Ron_ ruined his life? What were they talking about? Why was Hermione so angry with him? In fact why was Hermione even here? And thirdly, amusement. Being a reporter or not, Ron's burst of nearly sleeping with a transvestite made him remember Seamus telling him last night that Mari wasn't a girl.

Ron may have plenty to tease him about now, but at least Harry had that one thing.

"Yeah well I might kill him too you know!" Ron whined, followed by the sound of him taking off his coat, "I'm not exactly happy he didn't tell his best friend he took it like Seamus!"

"HEY!" Seamus exclaimed.

"Sorry mate, but it's a bit of a shock to see you two kissing on the front of the newspaper this morning, I nearly chocked on my pumpkin juice, I didn't see him do that last night!"

Harry inwardly groaned. This was going to be a conversation with his best friend he could have really done without.

"Oh yes, because _you_ were too busy finding out the girl you had your tongue down the throat of _wasn't a girl_!"

"SHUT UP!"

Harry grinned to himself, if he didn't know any better, Hermione almost sounded jealous.

"Harry?" Draco whispered, and Harry turned his head slightly to look at him through the corner of his eyes. When he looked though, Draco had a very predatory glint in his eyes, and before Harry could ask what he was thinking, suddenly felt a hand unzipping his trousers!

Harry's eyes widened like saucepans and jumped at the contact, his elbows hitting the door behind him as he automatically flinched away. But with the resounding bang that went with that and Harry cringed, even Draco's hand pausing as they waited to see if anyone outside the door had heard that.

"What's going on you two?" Seamus asked.

"Ron is the biggest idiot this planet has been cursed with." Hermione filled in.

"Well I gathered that."

"Hermioneeeeeeeee!"

"Ron stop whining!"

Harry released a quiet shaky breath, his heart rate dropping. Thank god for that. If Ron caught him in here with Draco…

Harry gasped quietly, "_Draco_…"he whispered warningly through clenched teeth, as Harry felt Draco's hand moving against him again.

But Draco did nothing but smile at him, a small smirk to the corner of his lips, and with his other hand, placed it beside Harry's head on the back of the door. Harry turned to face him completely, head leaning back against the door to give some distance, and gulped quietly at the look in Draco's eyes.

A hungry look.

"Stop it…" Harry whispered, but it didn't seem too much of an order, for his cheeks were flushing as Draco's hands brushed over that certain part of his anatomy once again.

"Why?" Draco whispered, and closed the distance between them, taking Harry's lips with his own.

"Ron you are going to apoligise to Harry for getting him into this mess. Seamus, where is he?"

A pause, before a rather amused Seamus answered, "Umm…well actually…"

Despite the fact that his two best friends where standing right behind him with only a thin wooden door between them, Harry couldn't help his eyelids fluttering closed at the close proximity and the heat from Draco as he ran his tongue through Harry's mouth. This was bad, this was really really bad, because whenever Draco kissed him he just couldn't say no. His brain was telling him no, but his limbs weren't listening.

_Ron is standing right behind you!_

"What?" came Hermione's question as Seamus didn't answer.

_He's going to find you snogging Draco in a coat closet!_

"He's not in bed still hungover is he?" Ron asked.

_Forget snogging, he's gonna find me being given a—WHOA!...Ohhhh Draco….._

"What was that?" Hermione asked quietly as a muffled quiet moan came from somewhere nearby, and Seamus chortled to himself.

"_Draco please stop it…"_ Harry whispered urgently against Draco's lips as they pulled back for air, but Draco wasn't listening, and slipped his tongue back inside.

Harry's body really wasn't paying attention to his brain, because despite what he said, his arms wrapped themselves around Draco's neck, leaning into him, desperately trying not to moan too loudly as Draco's hand touched him like it did last night. He swept his own tongue through Draco's mouth, his heart racing a mile a minute. They were going to get caught! Any second now! They had to stop this!

Harry melted to the floor, dragging Draco down with him, tongues feverish against each other as they curled around each other on the floor, squashed against the coats a few boxes underneath them.

"Well look, I'm only going to apologise if Harry apologises."

Harry grabbed onto Draco's shirt, pressing himself as hard as he could against him.

"What on earth does Harry have to apologise for!" came Hermione's shrill voice.

"_Urggh…Draco…"_ Harry pulled back and bit his bottom lip, closing his eyes tightly shut as he buried his head against Draco's neck as he felt that wave of pleasure starting to wash over him, Draco's other hand working its way underneath Harry's shirt and over his back, stroking the soft skin underneath.

"I'll apologise if he apoligise's for keeping his sexuality a secret from m—"

Harry was suddenly very aware of the bright light that suddenly filled their dark closet, and the aching and very annoying feeling that Draco had stopped moving his hand and had frozen underneath him. Draco seemed to have stopped breathing too, and Harry opened his eyes and peered upwards. Draco was staring up at something, and a light breeze suddenly swished around them, and Harry turned around to see Ron, coat in one hand raised to put it in the cupboard, completely frozen with ridiculously wide eyes.

_Oh no…_

And suddenly that almost rush of pleasure completely melted away, Draco trying to casually remove his hand from Harry's trousers, but keeping the one that was still up underneath Harry's shirt.

Harry stared at Ron. Ron stared at Draco. Draco now stared at Hermione who had just peered over Ron's shoulder to see why he froze, and promptly froze herself. Seamus walked behind Ron and peered over his other shoulder, before his face split into a grin at the sight of the disheveled two wrapped around each other on the floor, with obviously well kissed lips.

"Wha….you…but…" Ron stuttered, his brain as well as his body stilled from shock at finding his best friend making out with Draco Malfoy in a coat closet.

Seamus smirked at the deathly silence that met the formerly full of bickering front hallway, and patted Ron on the shoulder sympathetically as he looked down at The Boy Who's Just Been Caught, smiling sheepishly up at them, "Looks like you're _literally_ coming out of the closet Harry, whether you like it or not ."

To Be Continued…

AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but it needs to finish here. Notes in then usual place later on this evening as I'm at work posting this now and shouldn't be :) Also if anyone's interested I've been making lots of Harry Potter Slash music videos, which can be found at this address: www(dot)youtube(dot)com(forward slash)profile(question mark)user(equals sign)starrose

Or just click on the link for it on my profile.


	11. Love Just Is

**AN:** Hey! I did promise this wasn't an abandoned story (just because i haven't updated since May 2006, but lets not talk about that ;;). For those of you who are actually going to continue to read, omg thank you! I just got into making music videos and my muse for writing vanished, but my muse for videos has now vanished so i'm back to my Harry Potter stories!! XD

**----**

Chapter 11: Love Just Is

'_There was something promising in the air that night, and after searching for any hint of the whereabouts of our Golden Wonder, luck would have it as Daily Prophet photographer, Mari Staffonard, came across one Harry Potter enjoying a boys night out in Spellbound, a local nightclub in the village of Langley Vale in Surrey.'_

'_But it seems our 18 year old probable saviour-of-the-world has found something to keep his mind off the impending war between You-Know-Who, by finding solace in the arms of two once co-classmates, Seamus Finnigan (Gryffindor, co-dorm mate) and Draco Malfoy (Slytherin, son of recently deceased convicted death eater Lucious Malfoy).'_

Harry couldn't bring himself to read the rest of the newspaper report on his drunken doings last night, and vaguely skipped through the rest picking up random sentences, like pinning Draco to the wall and being dragged off to the toilets.

'_Sorry ladies, but it looks like Harry's out and left us all in the closet.'_

Harry dropped the newspaper on the table and sighed, resting his chin in his palms, leaning on the table, "What _is_ it with this closet analogy?" he mumbled to himself, closing his eyes not wanting to see the accusing stare of his best friend sitting opposite.

Hermione sat with them at the kitchen table, eyeing the boys in front of her with annoyed narrowed eyes, tapping her foot impatiently. Since they'd sat down neither had said a word to each other, Harry in the end picking up the Daily Prophet on the table to 1) read to give him something to do other then feel incredibly awkward, and 2) turn over the front page so it faced the back so the picture of him snogging Seamus wasn't in Ron's eye line as the red head did nothing but stare at the table top.

Harry sat to Hermione's right, along with Draco. Having now put the paper down, Harry sat with his hands in his lap mimicking Ron, staring at the table top, avoiding everyone's eyes and trying to pretend that he wasn't blushing so hard at the thought he'd just been caught having his second hand job by Draco Malfoy. Draco was sitting next to him, one leg crossed over the other, arms crossed over his chest, glaring up at Seamus.

Hermione hadn't really wanted Seamus or Draco to be here while she tried to settle these goings on between Harry and Ron, but Draco had refused to leave, curious as to what Ron had been so nervous over, and Seamus, well, he just wanted to watch.

Seamus was standing to Hermione's left, leaning against a kitchen counter behind Ron, drinking a can of coke through a straw and staring straight back at Draco trying not to laugh. Ron sat at the table in front of him, and it was Ron who had the strangest expression. It was a mix between anger, embarrassment, nervousness and panic, although no one but Hermione currently knew why.

"You can't sit here in silence forever you know." Hermione said to break the uncomfortable atmosphere, leaning forward and resting her folded arms on the table, looking to Harry to Ron and back again. "I think you both have something to tell each other here."

"No I don't!" Ron quickly exclaimed.

"Yeah nothing at all." Harry mumbled, risking a glance at Hermione, but her glare sending his eyes straight back down to staring at the table.

"Well I'm not leaving until Ron, you apologise, and Harry…" she paused, her expression suddenly one of slight embarrassment, "…and Harry, well…I really think you should tell Ron what's going on here." She said softly, glancing at Draco who still hadn't removed his own eyes from Seamus's smirking ones.

"I've got nothing to apoligise for!" Ron said defensively, turning away in a very Draco-esque style.

"Ron, you apologising was the whole reason you asked me here." Hermione exasperated, "You're lucky Maria was in early for her shift or I wouldn't have been able to leave St Mungo's and you'd be here handling this on your own."

Ron snapped back to her, "Yeah well wasn't expecting to come home and find _that_," he shouted, pointing at Draco, who in turn swiftly removed his eyes from Seamus and turned at Ron instead, "doing…doing…eurgh, what he was doing to my _own_ _best friend in a bloody coat closet!!!"_

Harry groaned softly and sunk down in his chair, still avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Harry has absolutely _nothing_ to apoligise for." Hermione glared at him, "An explanation maybe, yes, but he has no reason to apoligise."

"Yes he does…" Ron grumbled, folding his arms and glaring at Harry.

"_No_ he doesn't, and besides, you have far more to apoligise for. Now are you going to tell him what you've done or shall I?"

Harry slowly looked up at Ron, his embarrassment so far having kept back the inquisitiveness as to what Ron could possibly have to apoligise for, and looked at his best friend sheepishly, whose eyes softened at the look and looked away at the floor.

A fighting confrontation was taking place within Ron, whether to be angry with Harry, or worried that he was going to explode in anger at him when he found out what he'd done.

"No, I'll tell him." Ron sighed, sitting up straighter in his chair and closing his eyes, putting his head on his hands and resting his elbows on the table. "Ok. Harry, I never told you where I worked did I?" he said.

Harry looked up and frowned softly, thinking back, "No." he replied, surprising himself.

Ron sighed again, paused, and finally found the courage to tell him, "I work at the Daily Prophet."

Harry's eyes widened, "What?" he asked, his voice strangely deeper.

"It's not what it sounds like." Ron quickly defended himself, leaning back upright and looking at Harry, "I only worked in the printing department, it was the first job that was offered to me, and you know I've been dying to get out of my parents house and mum said I could leave once I got a job, so I grabbed it." he paused and sighed again, "And…well you know when I came home yesterday and was acting all weird? Not wanting to go anywhere?"

Harry nodded.

"Well…" Ron was starting to get nervous, "Well I was just chatting to some guy who I was working with and, well…he was talking about how he'd just moved in with his girlfriend, a-and he kind of asked me where I lived, and I…I said I lived in Langley Vale, just moved in with my best friend and…and…." Ron's eyes were fixed at the table, "and I might have mentioned that that best friend was you." He finished quietly.

Harry's eyes widened briefly as he realised where this was heading,"…oh no." he sighed, closing them.

"I know you came to live here 'cause it was really out the way and quiet, so i-if You-Know-Who did do anything it would be out the way, and you could just wait for your Aura training and all, so as soon as I said it I regretted it 'cause this guy was all over me asking questions really excited like, and then later on in the day my boss came to me and asked if it was true I lived with Harry Potter and where abouts in Langley Vale he was, and I panicked and I wouldn't tell him and then I got surrounded by reporters and Rita Skeeter was there and oh god it was a nightmare!" Ron exclaimed quickly, covering his face with his hands, "Luckily it was nearly 5 o'clock when all this started so I just got home as quickly as possible and the reason I didn't want go anywhere was because I was afraid they'd have reporters out and if they saw me they'd know you'd be there somewhere, but then Seamus was just so bloody insistent we went out I couldn't say no and then I got drunk and then found out that Mari was a bloody reporter and she-"

"He." Seamus corrected.

"_Whatever_!" Ron flushed, "_IT_ must have been one of the ones in the crowd around me at work and I know you're going to be so furious with me Harry and probably hate me for this now but if it makes you feel any better I quit the job this morning so mum'll probably make me go back and live with her and-"

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder to stop his ramble, "It's okay Ron, I think you've said enough now."

Ron took deep breath and sighed slowly, "I'm sorry Harry," he said quietly, "I really am, I didn't mean to cause all this trouble, I'm a complete and total berk."

Harry sat there with an exasperated look on his face, alternating between closing his eyes wishing this wasn't happening, to staring blankly at the table. Hermione looked between the two, and when no one spoke, she leant in towards Harry.

"Harry?"

"How did you find out Mari was a guy?"

Ron blinked at Harry's sudden question, expecting an argument over how stupid Ron had been after only living there for a few days, and hadn't been expecting that question with such a calm voice. Harry held Ron's gaze strongly, but after that brief shock had gone, Ron flushed with embarrassment at the recollection of last night, suddenly finding the one inept glass sitting on the table very interesting.

"Er, well, we…well I was…you know we were all drunk and…"

As Ron continued to stare at the glass, Harry's eyes perked up in interest at how awkward Ron looked.

Hermione nudged Ron in the arm, "Tell him." she whispered.

Ron half sighed and half groaned, then looked at Harry pleadingly, "Don't laugh okay?"

Ron ignored Seamus's not so subtle snort of laughter behind him, and Harry just smiled quickly at him. Ron caught Draco's look, smirking at him, waiting for this interesting piece of information to be brought forth.

Ron sighed in defeat, "Eurgh, ok, well, we were kinda…making-out-against-a-wall-outside-the-club…" Draco suddenly made a strange spluttering sound and covered up his laugh with a fake cough. Ron glowered at him. "and well….I could hear Seamus shouting something as he ran up to me from down the street after getting you home, but I wasn't really paying attention, and well…it was only when my…hand...kinda...drifted downwards…that I realised that what Seamus was shouting was "She's a guy Ron," and by then I'd felt something…something I really didn't want to feel poking into my hand."

By this time Draco had turned away and hidden his mouth with his hand desperately trying not to loose it, while Seamus patted Ron on the head from behind him, "Ah, first timers."

"It's your fault too you know!" Ron shouted turning in his chair to glare him, "You knew all along! You could have told me earlier!"

"Yeah, but it was too much fun to watch." Seamus grinned, and Ron groaned, turning back around and letting his head fall to the table.

Harry meanwhile, couldn't decide if he should be laughing or still be angry, and with his pursed his lips together trying not to laugh, yet annoyed frown in his eyes, he really did look rather odd.

"Why didn't you tell me where you were working?" he eventually managed to say.

Ron shrugged, "You never asked."

Another silence met the room, interrupted briefly by Seamus slurping the last remises of his coca cola through his straw.

"So err….is everything okay now? You know, you angry with me?" Ron asked cautiously, looking up at Harry through his eyelashes.

As Harry looked at the lost puppy expression on Ron's face, he thought he should probably be more angry at Ron then he actually was, but it was always difficult to stay angry at him, always had been. And besides, his little run-in with Mari the transvestite might have ruffled his feathers enough to know not to go blurting out the whereabouts of the Daily Prophets main gossip icon in the middle of their printing department.

"Well, I guess you've suffered enough already with Mari, you being persistently straight and all." Harry said with a small smile on his face.

"Well _yeah_," Ron said obviously, inching slightly closer to Hermione, "_Which_ reminds me!" he suddenly exclaimed, glaring back at Harry, "What the hell were doing in a coat closet with Malfoy's hands down the front of your trousers?"

The extreme bluntness of Ron's question made Harry's blush return with a vengeance, and he quickly glanced a look of help towards Draco next to him.

"Don't look at me." Draco said when Harry didn't remove his gaze, "Wasn't my fault you got us stuck in there."

"Yeah but you didn't have to…do…_that_." Harry said awkwardly, vaguely waving his hand downwards in an embarrassed gesture.

Draco smirked. Harry just couldn't say it could he? And with everyone else in the room watching them, Draco couldn't resist the bait. Harry was too cute for his own good.

"What? Giving you your second hand job?" he said casually, leaning back in his chair and ignoring Ron's spluttered:

"_Second_?"

"I told you to stop." Harry whispered through clenched teeth, also ignoring Ron's continuous splutterings of:

"What the hell do you mean _second_?!"

Draco smirked straight back at him, "You weren't putting up much of a fight."

Harry gritted his teeth annoyed and sat up in his chair, facing Draco, "How _could_ I Ron was right behind us!"

"Harry! _Second_?"

"Didn't matter in the end did it? He would have found us both in there anyway."

"Harry!"

"Yeah but if you'd stopped we could have avoided the whole 'Why were you giving me a handjob in a coat closet' question." To which Harry promptly blushed again when he realised what he said out loud.

"_SECOND_? With _MALFOY_?"

"RON SHUT UP!" came the chorused, amused, voices of Seamus and Hermione.

"You're going to have to tell him at some point, you said so yourself." Draco continued calmly, watching as Harry got more and more flustered

"Tell him _what_ exactly?" Harry demanded, face directly in front of Draco's.

"This."

And with that Draco leant forward quite casually and locked his lips with Harry's.

Ron's fuming face immediately froze in mid complaint, Hermione's blush increased dramatically, and Seamus just grinned inanely to himself. This wasn't a quick kiss, Draco was making sure of that. He cupped the base of Harry's head and moved forward in his chair, deepening the kiss, slipping his tongue in Harry's mouth as Harry, as usual, did nothing but melt, the anger and frustration at Draco's lack of shame feeling like it had never existed.

_Get angry! _Came a growling voice at the back of Harry's mind, but it went ignored, for once again his body took control as he slipped his arms around Draco's waist, leaning into the kiss. Draco pressed further into him, teetering at the edge of his chair as he grabbed a fistful of Harry's shirt at his front and pulled him even closer, sneakily opening one eye and peering across at their three wide eyed spectators.

Seconds passed.

Minutes passed.

Tongues were still leisurely entangled…

"Oh bloody hell knock it off will you!"

As Ron's sharp voice found its way through Harry's ears, the pile of mush once known as his brain suddenly decided to acknowledge the fact he was having a heavy snog session in front of his best friend with someone who said best friend thinks is a hated rival, and pulled back so fast Hermione had to quickly hold her arms out to Harry's back to stop him falling off the chair.

Seamus knocked Ron on his head lightly with his can of coke, "Oi what's your problem? I thought you said you weren't homophobic?"

"I'm not _homo_phobic, I'm _Malfoy_aphobic." Ron grumbled, "And why the hell are you kissing in the first place?!" Ron whined at Harry, confused and feeling unnerved, "What's going on Harry are you really gay?"

Harry squirmed in his seat, avoiding Ron's eyes. Did he have to have this conversation with an audience?

"Heh heh, well I don't think Harry's very _Malfoy_aphobic any more hmm?" Seamus grinned at Harry.

"Not. Helping." Harry said through gritted teeth, before glancing back at the confused look on Ron's face and sighing, "I…look, it's…I'm not…I don't-" Harry paused, frowning helplessly, and glanced at Draco through the corner of his eyes.

He'd been hesitant about this whole situation so much, why was it so difficult for him to accept that yes, he was very obviously attracted to Draco? Why couldn't he just say the words, "Yes, I'm gay" and get it over with. After everything that had happened during the night and this morning with Draco, why was he trying to push away this feeling that he obviously enjoyed having?

When Harry didn't reply to Ron's question straight away, Harry saw Draco's eyes move to the floor, his hair shading them, and suddenly looked rather…sad. Draco had spent a year looking for him after all, and now had found him and had certainly started to get what he wanted, Harry still hadn't actually said if he wanted any of this sort of attention from him. That yes or no question was still hanging in the air.

And after all that had happened, he _still_ couldn't make up his mind.

"I think I need to get back to you on that one Ron." Harry finally said, sighing as he did so, getting exasperated with _himself_ now. He knew he was gay, he had to be, he just, couldn't bring himself to say it out loud.

He missed Draco's small sigh.

"Well…alright," Ron said, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms, "But don't, you know, be gay and not tell me. You're still my best friend and that's not gonna change."

Harry smiled warmly.

"Awwww," Seamus cooed behind him, "you little corn ball you."

Ron swatted his hand away from his head as he patted him again, "Knock it off, I'm serious. What I don't understand is if you are gay, why you're with Malfoy! I mean of all people Harry?"

Harry just smiled secretly to himself, "There's a lot of stuff you don't know about Draco Ron, stuff that's happened in the last year. It's okay, I like him now." Harry smiled, and Draco looked up at him.

Harry may not have admitted he was gay, but that was the first time he'd admitted he liked Draco (whilst not drunk at least). Hermione saw the slightly adoring look in Draco's eyes and smiled to herself. Harry meanwhile noticed Ron glancing at Hermione as she smiled, and quickly looking away again.

Harry smirked to himself.

"I tell you what Ron," Harry continued, a slightly sneaky look in his eyes, "I'll let you know what I decide on one condition."

Ron blinked, "What's that?"

"You take Hermione out to dinner somewhere."

Hermione's small smile suddenly vanished and she stared at Harry with wide eyes.

"Wha…" Ron began, eyes just as wide, "What are you talking about?" he said nervously, fidgeting slightly in his chair.

"Heeeey," Seamas grinned, "That's a good idea! We all know you like her Ron-"

"SEAMUS!"

"-'specially after what I heard you doing in your ro-" but Seamus never got to finish his sentence, because Ron suddenly leapt up off his chair, Seamus leaping to one side and sprinting out of the kitchen, laughing as Ron chased after him shouting that he'd kill him if he said another word.

Hermione was left at the table with Harry and Draco, who looked at them sheepishly, "Does he…really…"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Only since forever, even _I_ can tell that, and I don't even look at him."

"Oh." Was Hermione's small shy reply, for now it was her turn to stare at the tabletop embarrassed.

----

It was a good 15 minutes until Ron stopped chasing Seamus, face flushed from embarrassment and avoiding Hermione's gaze like the plague. He has now since flooed home, on a mission to try and convince his mother that he wasn't a total pleb head, that he was an idiot for getting Harry in the newspapers, and proceed to beg on his hands and knees that he could still stay at Harry's. This of course was after he'd asked Harry a total of six times if he was _absolutely_ _sure_ he still wanted him to stay.

Harry had ended up practically throwing him in the fireplace telling him that if he asked him if he was sure one more time he'd find Mari's number and tell him you wanted to go out with him.

Ron had disappeared in a very quick flash of green flame.

Hermione left shortly after, leaving with a warm hug to Harry and a very unhelpful wink towards Draco, who looked a little taken aback by the apparent smile directed at him from the mudblood. She also mentioned quietly that she was rather looking forward to having Ron take her out, but quickly threatening to hex vital male organs off the boys in front of her if they actually mentioned that to Ron.

This now left Harry and Draco standing alone in front of the fireplace, Seamus having gone back up to his room. Before all this commotion happened, the Irish boy had after all just had his little confrontation with Dean, and was heading up to his room when the hallway had exploded with Ron and Hermione's arguing when they came through the door.

"I guess I better head back to my hotel room too," Draco said, "need to do that shopping I mentioned before the question of your sexuality came up with the Weasel."

Harry had been feeling rather nervous at being left alone with Draco again, but he paused and frowned at him curiously, not liking the tone in Draco's voice, "Are you angry?" he inquired.

"That you didn't tell him your gay?" Draco asked, folding his arms over his chest, "Or the fact you didn't mention once that whatever way you look at it, we _are_ going out together?"

"Give me a chance Draco," Harry said, slightly insulted, "You had a year to come to terms with all this, I've barely had four days."

Draco had the decency to look away, "Sorry. It's just I guess after a year I don't want to wait any longer now I've finally found you, you and your Gryffindor confusion over the simplest matters."

"I'd hardly call any of this simple." Harry stated.

Draco looked back at him, standing there studying him for a moment, "I do love you, you know." He eventually said.

Harry's eye immediately fell to the floor, unable to stop the small sheepish smile on his face, mentally cursing himself for acting like a love sick 12 year old girl.

"Do I make you feel awkward when I say that?"

Harry looked back up at him then, seeing the sincerity yet the slight worry in his grey eyes. It was a look he had only ever seen on the Slytherins face in these last few days, having seen nothing but the usual sneer at school. Even when he had kissed him for the first time back at school he was still sneering, if maybe slightly less than usual. But now, standing in Harry's own lounge, saying he loved him, it was something he never could have imaged ever happening. It did make him feel a little awkward, but not as much as he thought it should. They had been rivals for 7 years, what happened?

"Not awkward exactly," Harry eventually replied, "Just…surreal."

Draco smirked, "Surreal huh?" he said, his smirk turning into a smile.

"Yeah," Harry chuckled, seeing the smile on his face.

Before the conversation had a chance to continue, Draco stepped forward, gently placing his hand at the back of Harry's neck, and kissed him softly. It was a slow, sweet kiss that had Harry's heart beating a mile a minute. There was no resistance, Harry immediately responded, discovering that not only did he _like_ kissing Draco, but he actually _wanted_ to be kissed by Draco. When Seamus had kissed him, he was a good kisser, as he'd said before, so he supposed that would constitute _liking_ the kiss, but he didn't _want_ to kissed by him.

He _wanted_ to be kissed by Draco. He wanted _Draco's_ hands running through his hair. He wanted to hold Draco against him, he wanted…wanted…

Harry's eye snapped open and he pushed Draco away, holding him by his shoulders at arms length, Draco's eyes wide in surprise. His own brain may be confused over what he wanted, but his body certainly wasn't. He could feel himself getting hard as they kissed and he really didn't need Draco to feel that, for fear that he may pounce on him.

_That wouldn't be so bad_, his brain (that is, the 'other' male brain) was telling him, but Harry displayed a rather impressive bought of will power and ignored it.

"Umm," Harry started, a little out of breath, "Let's just…lets just leave it at this for the moment okay?"

Draco looked at him carefully, wondering if it had been a bad idea to kiss him, but with the slight pant and the rosy hue to his cheeks, it obviously wasn't that he didn't like it.

The smirk return.

"Alright," Draco said, taking Harry's arms from their grip on his shoulders, "I'll head off and do that shopping, leave you to think about…whatever you want to think about."

Harry smiled at him, slightly relieved, and walked with him to the front door.

"What are you going to do if the reporters are still out there?" Harry asked.

"Makes no difference to me, I'll get rid of them, you just stay inside." Draco said strangely kindly, placing his hand on the door lock, "Which reminds me, why can't I apparate out of here? I tried last night to get some clothes when you were laying in the bath tub drunk out of your skull and found I couldn't do it."

Harry ignored the blatant reference to his low alcohol tolerance and explained, "It's a barrier that Professor McGonagall put up when I moved here. No one can apparate within 60 feet of the house. It would give me chance to get anyone in the house out via floo if Voldemort ever appeared.……..………what?" Harry asked when Draco did nothing but stare at him.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked me about that."

"About what?"

"Well in case you hadn't noticed my father _was_ a Death Eater, I'm surprised you haven't asked what side I'm on in this."

Harry shrugged, "The way I see, you've lost your parents and your home, you've got nothing to loose and everything to gain. It's because of Voldemort that your father became who he was, it's because of Voldemort that he died, it's because of Voldemort that your mother…" Harry paused not wanting to say the phrased "killed herself" in front of Draco, "…well, lets just say you don't have many good points towards him at the moment."

"I'm still a Slytherin though, what makes you so sure I'm not pretending I like you to get information?" Draco tried.

Harry smirked at him, "Because I don't think your pride could handle kissing _me_ just to get information if you still hated me, even if you _were_ working for Voldemort."

"….hmph," Draco smiled, "Guess you know me better than I thought."

With an endearing smile, Draco un-hooked the hatch and disappeared out the door, quickly closing it behind him in case any reporters decided to rear their ugly heads. Harry stared at the closed door for a moment longer, unaware of the dazed smile on his face, before deciding he'd better go talk to Seamus.

-----

"Come in." Came Seamus's voice as Harry knocked on the door.

"Hey," Harry said, closing the door behind him.

Seamus was laying on his back, one hand behind his head, staring up at the ceiling, "Well, that was rather entertaining," he grinned over at Harry as he sat on a chair at Seamus's desk.

Harry glowered at him playfully, "Very funny."

"So you still haven't decided if you're actually gay or not yet? Thought it was rather obvious to me."

Harry removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Yeah, well all to their own I s'pose. Look Seamus I came here to talk about you not me. What did you mean by it's over between you and Dean, especially when he's apparently kissed you."

The grin left Seamus's face and he retuned to staring at the ceiling, "You really wanna know?"

"Of course." Harry said gently, "It's weird to see you quiet." He quipped, and Seamus smiled and swatted out to him, catching his knee.

"Well alright. But there's not much to tell really. Basically he apologized for how he reacted originally, apologized for running away from me at the Downs, said he's been thinking about me constantly since he left school and misses me, said that he wants to try being with me, and then he kissed me."

Harry stared at him wide eyed, "…._what_?! Well what do you mean by it's over then? Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah, it's exactly what I wanted, but I told him no."

Harry frowned at him completely confused and worried for his friend, "Why?" he asked softly.

Seamus tore his gaze from the ceiling and stared out the window to his left instead, "I didn't want to be hurt again, that's all."

**Earlier that day…**

"There's no excuse," Dean said as he sat next to Seamus on his bed, "My reaction that day was unforgivable. I don't know what I can say or do that would make you forgive me, but I'm sorry." He stared at his clasped hands as he rested his arms on his knees, "Regardless of what…what you felt for me at the time, you were still my best friend. And I wasn't avoiding you afterwards because you had those sorts of feelings for me, I was avoiding you because I knew I'd screwed up. I didn't know what I could possibly do to make what I did up to you, so I just ignored you instead. It was stupid, and very 'un-Gryffindor' like."

"Yeah," Seamus said flatly, sitting next to him on the bed, "Well if you had come and apologized to me I would have forgiven you in an instant you know, I was in love with you after all."

Dean peered at him through the corner of his eyes, "Are you…are you still?" he asked carefully.

Seamus's gaze fell to the floor. He felt awkward, uncomfortable, and knew that Dean was staring at him, "I guess. Although I don't know why, you've been nothing but a total bastard ever since I told you." Seamus found himself gritting his teeth, but he didn't know if it was because he was angry or nervous.

"I know…I'm sorry."

"You know I've only recently tried to forget about you, I even tried it with Harry_, but I guess I was too late_." He added to himself at the end.

Dean looked up and blinked at him, "Harry's gay?"

Seamus couldn't stop the small affectionate chuckle that escaped him, "Yeah, although he doesn't seem to know it yet."

"What do you mean you tried it with him?" came Dean's quick question, "Did you kiss him?"

Seamus studied him for a moment with wide eyes at his sudden stern question, but soon smiled sadly and looked at the floor again, "You know if I didn't know better, I'd almost say you sounded jealous."

"Well…maybe I am."

Seamus slowly looked back at him, eyes soft and curious, Dean looking anywhere but at him.

"Maybe I…maybe I've missed you," Dean continued softly, "Maybe it did freak me out at first when you told me you loved me, but maybe I just didn't give myself a chance to really think about what that meant. I'm sorry for running away from you up at the Downs, you startled me, my defenses went up and I panicked. I know it probably came across completely wrong, but I wasn't running away from you because I hated you," Dean paused and took a deep breath, "I ran because I didn't really know what to do…how to act around you when you thought I hated you, when really I, I want to…" he paused and sighed again, still avoiding Seamus's eyes as he watched him spill his heart out quietly, "Maybe I'm a total twat for even saying any of this, maybe this is a total lost cause as I shouldn't really be given another chance but…I want…to try……with you."

Seamus raised his eyebrows, "Try?"

"Yeah…you know," Dean said awkwardly, "I want to be with you the way you wanted to be with me, o-or at least try."

"You're not gay Dean." Seamus stated obviously.

"Well I dunno, maybe I…look I-I just want to try. I miss you, and maybe I like you…like you like that too. I mean I'm not sure myself but maybe, if you still want to that is…you know, go out together? Maybe that way I'll know for sure."

A silence met the two boys as the wind from the window ruffled the bedroom curtains. Dean still sat with his arms resting on his legs, leaning forward, waiting for Seamus's reply. He'd been thinking about this ever since they left school, ever since he couldn't see Seamus everyday. He didn't know if he was gay, he didn't even know if this would work, but ever since Seamus had told him he loved him, he couldn't get him out of his head. Maybe this is what his heart was telling him to do. He knew he'd hurt Seamus, a lot, knew it was unforgivable, but he still had to hope something good could come out of this. He wanted to try, truly and honestly.

"I waited a long time for you to say that Dean," Seamus eventually said quietly, and Dean's face lit up, "but you know what? No."

The smile on Dean's face fell.

Seamus turned to him and smiled at him sadly, "If you'd said all that to me after I met you up at the Downs, then yeah, I probably would. In fact I've been waiting to hear that from you for well over a year. But no…not now." Seamus turned away and looked down at the floor again, unable to look at the sadness in Dean's eyes. Even though Dean had hurt him so much, he still didn't want to see him upset. The curse of an idiot in love he supposed. "You've given me time to think, and I don't think it's possible anymore. You broke my heart that day at school Dean. And you know what I'm not… I'm not going to run back to you when you say because I don't want my heart broken again if you don't like what happens between us. I'm trying to move on from you now. I've waited long enough; I'm not going to wait any longer. I'm sorry."

Every word he spoke was killing him to say it. He loved Dean, he'd never stopped loving him, everything Dean had just said was everything he'd wanted to hear, but he couldn't do this anymore. He wanted to live his own life, not in the shadow of someone who was just going to hurt him, intentionally or not. He desperately needed to move on.

"I'm _tired_ of wanting to be with you, I just want to forget about you now. I'm sorry, I just-"

In a split moment Dean had cupped Seamus's cheeks, turned his head to face him, and kissed him in one swift moment. Seamus's eyes widened with shock and he stared back at the blurry chocolate eyes of his once best friend, eyes that were asking if this was okay. The kiss was determined, but awkward, but it was still Dean kissing him, and Seamus completely melted. His heart fluttered as his eyes slid shut, and he grabbed onto his shoulders pulling him closer. He wrapped his arms around him; completely taking over the kiss, and practically crawled into lap. Dean's hands were wary, unsure where to go, but settled at the small of Seamus's back keeping him close.

Seamus had wanted this for so long he couldn't even remember when he'd first imaged doing it. But Dean was right here, right now, and they were kissing each other like the world was going to end. He'd been with countless other men since he'd come out, but none of them, no matter how good a kisser they were, compared to the slight awkwardness of a kiss with the one man he'd been pinning over for years.

So why did it feel like his heart was being ripped out?

The feeling that what he was doing was contradicting everything he had just told Dean wouldn't go away. He loved him so much, always had, but he didn't want to be hurt again. He didn't want to feel that he was finally with him, only for Dean to leave when it didn't work out like he thought it would. He didn't want to loose him again, he didn't want to go through that rejection again, he just wanted to forget.

Dean pulled back when he felt a wetness on his cheeks, looking only to see tears falling from Seamus's eyes. Seamus brought a hand to his face and turned away, ashamed and surprised at the sudden tears.

"Just go Dean. Please."

"I've actually dreamt about doing that." Dean said quickly, slightly out of breath but worried at Seamus's reaction, "That's got to mean something right?"

Seamus sighed heavily, eyes closed and head lowered, "I don't want to love you anymore," he sobbed, wiping at the tears that refused to stop falling, "You've apologised, that's good enough. At least I know you don't hate me anymore."

"But-"

"No!" Semaus practically shouted, glaring back at him with tear filled eyes, "I don't want to do this, just go away, please!" Seamus pleaded, before turning away again, wishing this ache in his chest would go too. "I'm just tired of this Dean. I want to get over you, not be with you only to have my heart broken again when you leave."

"I won't leave you, really!" Dean insisted.

Seamus chuckled sadly at that and wiped his eyes again, "You don't know that, and I don't want to risk it anymore."

Another silence engulfed the room, the only sound being the occasional sniff from Seamus, his hand covering his eyes as he leant on his knee. Dean continued to watch him, eyes lost and lonely.

"I am sorry." Dean said meekly, one last attempt to get Seamus to see he meant what he said.

Seamus smiled to himself sadly, before getting up off the bed and grabbing Dean's hand in the process, Dean having only a second to stare at their clasped hands before he was pulled up off the bed too.

"Come on, I'll show you out." Seamus said quietly, still avoiding Dean's eyes as he opened his bedroom door.

----

Harry had listened quietly as Seamus told him what happened between him and Dean, but as the story came to an end, Harry was staring at him in shock.

"Why on _earth_ did you say no?"

Seamus smiled to himself as he closed his eyes, still laying on his back on his bed, "I told you, I don't want be hurt by him again. Maybe now he's apologised it'll be easier for me to get over him."

Harry stared at him. He just didn't understand the problem! Surely it was a risk worth taking to be with the one guy he'd wanted ever since he came out to being gay. "I don't understand you Seamus," Harry said, completely confused, "You've got so much pent up…sadness, underneath all your smiles, and the one chance you get with Dean and you turn him down."

"Hmph," Seamus smiled, "Will you listen to yourself? You should be giving yourself the same advice."

Harry blinked at him, "What?"

Seamus finally opened his eyes and stretched on his bed, before sitting up and sitting cross legged, facing Harry. "Who exactly have _you_ been thinking about constantly all year, and then when he finally arrives do sod all about it except confuse yourself and ignore the poor guy?"

Harry squirmed in his seat again under Seamus's amused stare, "Don't turn this conversation about me, I came up here to see if you were alright."

Seamus smiled lovingly at him for a moment, before chuckling to himself, "Man, I really wish I'd grabbed you before Malfoy did."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Don't say that Seamus."

"No I'm serious," Seamus laughed, "We get on really well, it's a shame I've been pinning over Dean and you over Malfoy."

"I'm not pinning over Draco!" Harry exclaimed defensively.

"HA! You've been day dreaming for a year Harry, don't think I haven't noticed."

Harry glared at him, but he had a feeling he was right, so pouted instead and crossed his arms, "Look, never mind about Draco, I'm still…just…sorting things out. He's been looking for me for the past year and I don't really know how to feel about that."

"What's left to sort out Harry?" Seamus asked, strangely seriously for him, "He's obviously in love with you, especially if he's been looking for you for a year, and you obviously love him back, so what's the problem?"

"Well…he has said that he loved me but…I don't feel, not love… I don't, think." Harry murmured, unsure if he was trying to convince Seamus or himself.

"Ok, fine, whatever you want to call it. But look, the way I see it, right now Malfoy's been playing the part of me for the past year, hoping that somehow the one who hated him will love him. And you know if you're playing the part of Dean then bloody hell you're being a lot more responsive to Malfoy then Dean was to me!"

Harry frowned in frustration and stared at the floor, "Seamus stop it." He said quietly, feeling very uncomfortable about the turn of conversation.

"No," Seamus said sternly, sounding rather angry, "I don't understand _you_! Is it really so horrible to think that you might have actually fallen for him? Give me one good reason why you shouldn't be with him?"

Harry was slightly taken a back at the anger in Semaus voice, his normal cheerful eyes narrowed and waiting rather impatiently for Harry to answer him.

Harry felt rather awkward under that harsh stare, "Because…w-well, because he _is_ a…a guy?"

Harry knew it was the wrong thing to say the second it fell from his lips, but he was scaring himself that he couldn't actually find another other reason not to be with him.

Seamus just scoffed angrily at him and stood up quickly from his bed, "That's bullshit Harry and you know it. How many times have you kissed now hmm?"

Harry stared up at his angry friend with a rather lost expression, glancing away for a moment trying to think, "I've lost count." He said, defeated.

"See? There are people who have hooked up and broken up doing less stuff then you two have done!" Seamus practically shouted at him, "Whether you realise it or not you've been going out with him for the past three days Harry! And hell, he's been looking for you for a year. A _year_!! Having no idea where abouts in Surrey you were but he still looked. There are a hell of alot of people who live here Harry, Surrey is big county! You don't find devotion like that easily these days. He is so obviously in love with you and you're keeping him at the end of a string, and if you don't make up your mind and say yes to him he's gonna go away!"

Seamus paused in his rant, staring down at Harry as Harry stared at the floor, that lost expression still on his face. Seamus had found Harry's confusion rather amusing at first, but now he just wanted this sorted out. He didn't want him ending up like him, Dean had opened his eyes to the fact that you need to take the first step before it's too late.

"Devotion or not, if you're ignored enough by the one you love while trying to get them to love you back, the hint will get across that you're not interested, and he'll go." Seamus said softly, the anger gone, knowing all too well that feeling, "Believe me, I know this now, and I don't want to see that happen to you of all people! You said yourself that he's said he loved you, this is the one thing you've been wanting your entire life, so I just cannot understand what the problem is!"

Seamus paused again, sighing and smiling softly. Harry wasn't putting up much of a fight, just sitting there, staring at the floor, listening. Maybe he was getting through to him, at last.

"People are allowed to change Harry," he said gently, "The way I see it he found one moment of happiness when he kissed you back at Hogwarts, and now he's been looking for that happiness ever since. He doesn't want to loose you, but to loose you he has to have you in the first place. He's offering you everything you've wanted in those three little words, so give me one good reason why you can't be together?"

Harry couldn't think what to say. Everything Seamus was telling him was true. He needed this, he needed someone to shout the obvious at him, he needed someone to tell him that what he was feeling was okay, that it was okay to like other guys, that it was okay to like Draco in that way.

It was true, he had been day dreaming about that kiss for the whole of the past year, it was true that it was Draco he couldn't stop thinking about, and now he was here, wanting to be with him, saying that he loved him. Draco really was offering Harry everything he wanted, so…

What _was _the problem?

Why was he having trouble deciding? It was obvious wasn't it? Draco loved him. He actually _loved_ him, and all of a sudden something seemed to click into place, and Harry repeated that sentence in his mind again.

Draco Malfoy loved him.

Harry looked up at Seamus, eyes clear and bright, "I can't." he whispered, "I can't think of a reason."

Seamus smirked at him, and sat on the side of his bed facing Harry, "Don't let this chance get away Harry. You've been moping about this house on your own for long enough now. I want to see you happy with someone, and right now, you're happy with Malfoy."

Harry smiled, a goofy smile at the bubbling feeling rising in his chest.

"Don't let the fact that he's a guy or the fact that he _is_ Draco Malfoy get you down, 'cause quite frankly that has nothing to do with it. And without wanting to sound like a total corn ball, love doesn't have to have explanations, love just is."

Harry was smiling as he sighed, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from his chest. It was okay, Seamus had said it was okay to feel like this. It was okay to...

"Thank you, Seamus, I think that's just what I needed." He paused, before he smiled embarrassingly, "Heh, you know…I think I love him."

Seamus grinned at him, before shocking Harry by leaning over and kissing him. It was just a quick kiss, but as Seamus pulled back, Harry staring at him cautiously, he winked at him,

"Good, it's about damn time, now go and tell Malfoy that!"

To be continued…


	12. Giddy Malfoy

**Chapter 12: Giddy Malfoy**

He had faced a Basilisk, faced a dragon, faced Voldemort himself (several times), and yet Harry had never felt so terrified at the prospect that the next time he saw Draco Malfoy, he knew _exactly_ what he felt about him and that he would, _finally_, tell him yes to the going out together question.

He was now standing by his back door in the kitchen staring out into the garden, which, he mentally noted, really needed to have the grass cut. Picking up a cup of coffee in one hand and his wand in the other, he turned around towards the kitchen table, absently flicking his wand towards the over grown lawn, which immediately exploded with blades of grass, disappearing into thin air, leaving a nice shortly cut lawn behind.

He sat down at the table and stared into his cup of coffee, not the first time he'd done this since Draco reappeared. He had been pacing up and down his bedroom floor for nearly an hour after his conversation with Seamus, with nothing but his heart fluttering and his mind racing with childish excitement. He had wanted to go and tell Draco now, right this instant that he'd finally realised he wanted to be with him, but unfortunately had also realised he had stupidly never asked what hotel Draco was staying in, so had no choice but to wait until he returned.

"What are you doing moping around down here for? Shouldn't you be looking for Malfoy?" Seamus asked, walking into the kitchen and placing a dirty glass in the sink.

"He said he had some shopping to do, and that he'd come back." Harry said quietly, stirring his coffee with a small teaspoon.

Seamus stared at him for a moment before rolling his eyes, "Alright, well as you're down here, these came for you in the post this morning."

Harry blinked when two envelopes suddenly dropped onto the table in front of him, one square and cream coloured, the other rectangular and white.

The white one was obviously Hermione's handwriting, so throwing a quick thank you to Seamus as he walked into the Lounge, Harry opened up Hermione's first.

_Harry,_

_First, make sure Seamus isn't reading this over your shoulder._

_Second, I know for a fact that Ginny has invited you and Ron to her Graduation on Saturday. I don't know if you're planning on taking anyone, I know Ron isn't, but one of you needs to invite Seamus as your guest. I've already invited Dean, and we need to get these two together and sort them out once and for all. This will be the perfect opportunity to get them in the same place at the same time with neither of them knowing._

_Write me back with what you think, we don't want Seamus over hearing._

_Hermione xxx_

Harry read through the short letter one more time. Hermione must have written this yesterday, not expecting to have an unscheduled visit here today. He smiled warmly at her sentiment, typical Hermione to take things into her own hands. He needed to update her with what happened between Seamus and Dean today. He didn't know if getting them together again would be a good idea or not, but regardless of what Seamus was saying, he still thought he was a prat to turn Dean down. He understood _why_, Seamus didn't want to be hurt again, but he should take some of his own advice too, and take these opportunities when they happen. He may not want to be hurt, but he had obviously had a hard time saying no to Dean, which meant he was still going to be pinning after him whether he realised it or not, so in the end, nothing will have changed.

Hermione was right, this did need to be sorted out once and for all. If Seamus had decided to try and play match maker between Harry and Draco, then Harry was going to play matcher for him and Dean, with Hermione's help of course.

Reaching behind him and grabbing a piece of paper from a draw, Harry began to write back a reply, telling Hermione everything that had happened, although conveniently leaving out any response as to whether he was taking anyone else with him to the party or not.

When he'd finished and handed the letter to Hedwig, who flew out the window with a satisfied hoot having been put to work, Harry turned his attention to the second envelope. Turning it over, he found the Ministry of Magic's seal on the back, and his heart leapt to his throat.

Had they finally decided an answer to his Auror training? After a _year_ of waiting? Suddenly Harry didn't want to open the envelope. He stared the seal, the red wax that held his future tightly inside this one, small little envelope. They had to give him the training right? They couldn't refuse him, that was one thing he was sure of, he got all the qualifications needed for it, but if it said they had finally accepted him, finally found a window in their side battles against the death eaters, then Harry's quiet little life in his little white house in this little village of Langley Vale would be over.

Biting his bottom lip in thought, he finally decided to get up from the kitchen table and head through the lounge to the front door.

"I'm just going for a walk Seamus." He said quietly to the Irish boy sprawled out on the sofa.

"'kay." Seamus said distractingly, not looking up from his magazine he was reading.

Harry did a double take at the "PlayWitch Weekly" written on the front, with a photo of a very un-clothed man winking at him, before smiling to himself about his housemate, and heading out the front door.

* * *

It was dark now, and Harry still hadn't returned home. He'd walked for miles around the countryside, stood for a good hour just watching the horse he and Draco had ridden that one night, and still hadn't opened the envelope.

Opening the envelope meant he'd have to face the prospect of facing Voldemort again. Don't get him wrong, it's not that he didn't want to, he wanted this war to end, he _wanted_ to face Voldemort, just to be able to end everyone's pain and worry. Every now and then he'd see a report in the Daily Prophet, just one small column near the back, whispering words of battles between Death Eaters and Aurors, but it was never put as front page material, the Prophet never did. The wizarding world didn't want to know what was just round the corner, they liked living in their ignorant little world, but Harry didn't. He may have been doing nothing for the past year, he may have appeared to be happily playing Seeker for the Basingstoke Beaters, until they were knocked out the league of course, but none of them knew how he practised everyday at home, spells, potions, no one but Seamus, Ron and Hermione knew he still kept his focus in top form, just waiting for the letter of acceptance for Auror Training from the Ministry, waiting to get out there and fight, end the suffering, even if the world didn't always want to see what was right in front of their eyes.

And here was the letter, in his hands, just waiting to be read, and he still hadn't opened it.

Harry had found his feet had taken him to a favourite spot of his. Over the Downs and across the road, heading out past the forest that was behind the fair, was the edge of the Downs. The countryside started to head downwards into a valley here, and it was the perfect location to look out over South West London.

Harry found his usual spot of grass, trees both sides of him and behind him, and sat down, resting his arms on his knees. He stared out across the glittering little lights of night time London, for once the sky clear of the usual smog and pollution, and could see right to the horizon. He watched as the tiny looking planes landed at Heathrow Airport, and to his right in the far distance, could even make out the London Eye, Big Ben close by.

He'd found this spot not long after moving in to his house. He'd been so frustrated with the Ministry for telling him they were too busy to train him that he'd gone off on a long walk to calm his nerves. He'd found this spot and sat down in a huff, and on looking out over London found he calmed almost instantly. It was quiet, far enough away from the road to hear nothing but the wind in the trees.

With his hair ruffling in the soft night breeze, he looked down at the envelope in his hands, turning it over, and over again. It was too dark to read it now, so quickly looking around for any muggles, brought his wand from his pocket, and cast Lumos.

Immediately his little patch of grass and trees was illuminated with a soft light, and placing his wand on the grass, took a deep breath to calm himself, and slowly ripped open the envelope. Discarding the ripped envelope, Harry found himself sighing again, and pausing briefly, opened the folded parchment.

_Dear Mr H. J. Potter,_

_We apologise for the wait in your Auror Training, but as you can well surmise, the constant attacks from Death Eaters makes it difficult for us to spare our professional Auror's._

_However recently the attacks have become less and less frequent, therefore we are taking this opportunity in this apparent quieter time, to train the wizards and witches who have requested Auror training. This means I can confirm we now have an opening for you. We would like you to attend an informal meeting at the Ministry this following Monday at 9am. We will be discussing your current knowledge, what training you will be given, and of course any questions you may have._

_Thank you for your patience with this matter, I hope you will accept our continued support in your choice of profession._

So, it had happened. After a year of waiting, it had finally arrived. Harry didn't really know what to feel now. A mix of emotions ran through him. Happiness, that they had finally accepted him, yet worry, that this was the beginning of the end. He wasn't stupid, he knew that it was possible he wouldn't survive when that end finally did come. Ron, Hermione, even Seamus knew that, but there was no point in sitting around waiting for the worst to happen. That's why he had joined the Basingstoke Beaters when he found out the Ministry couldn't train him straight away, he had a life to live, how ever long, or short, it may be.

He was glad the letter had come, but his heart still felt heavy, apprehension gnawing away at it. On Saturday would be Ginny's Graduation, and it might end up being the last time he'd see all his friends, be back at Hogwarts.

He closed his eyes and mentally shook his head. _Stop it_, he thought to himself. He'd been waiting for this letter since he left Hogwarts, there was no point in getting nervous and worrying about what _might_ happen now it had finally arrived. With any luck he'd do what the world expected of him, kill Voldemort, then hopefully his fame would slowly drift into time now his deed was done, and he could live a normal life, find a good job, and find someone to share his now continuing life with.

"What the—oh for goodness sake, POTTER! Are you out here?"

Harry blinked in surprise and turned around, listening to the rustling of someone in the trees, "Draco?" he asked unexpectedly, into the large shrubbery behind him.

"Shine that bloody light over here will you I can't see a thing!" the familiar voice shouted, before there was a resounding crack, a small yelp of surprise, and one Draco Malfoy coming tumbling out of the bushes face first on to the grass beside Harry.

Harry raised one eyebrow and looked down at him, an amused look in his eyes.

"Enjoy your trip?" he asked smirking, and Draco lifted his head, spitting out a mouthful of grass he had acquired as he hit the ground,

"I refuse to believe you just said that."

"Why weren't you using your wand?" Harry inquired as Draco stood up, and the blond paused, before reaching into his pocket and taking out his wand.

He stared at it for a moment, as if only just realizing it had been there, "I guess I haven't used it for so long I didn't even think of it." He said, staring at it for a moment longer before placing it back in his pocket.

Harry watched as Draco dusted the grass off of, what Harry noticed, a very expensive looking dark grey suit, and sat back down on the grass. He couldn't help but feel the corners of his mouth rise slightly in a small smile. The old Draco would never have sat down so indifferently on the grass in anything that was expensive, grass stains and mud would have been the main concern, but now Draco just sat there, with apparently no concern over the suit that had in fact got two large grass stains on the knees where he'd fallen.

"What are you doing out here?" Harry asked, as Draco kept his eyes on the view over London.

"Looking for you. I did say I'd come back."

"Oh." Harry said quietly, before adding, "How did you know I was here?"

"Finnegan told me, after fighting Weasley to the door. Guess his mum has let him stay and he came back. But it's Finnegan who told me you like to come out here sometimes. I can see why, it's nice." he said softly, his eyes seeming to shine almost as much as the half moon sitting in the corner of the sky above them.

Harry watched him for a moment, just sitting there staring in silence, when he turned away feeling rather embarrassed. He looked down at the grass, and idly picked a bit from underneath his shoe. He'd realised of course what he had wanted to tell him, about how he felt about him, but now he was here, found his mouth had gone dry. Clearing his throat, he tried to find something else to say.

"So er…get the err, the shopping you wanted?"

"I'm wearing it." Draco replied, now staring down at the grass stains on his knees. "I err…was going to take you out to dinner." He said sheepishly.

At that Harry looked up from picking at random pieces of grass and looked over at him. Draco had turned his head slightly, away from Harry, now too apparently finding blades of grass very interesting. "But as I didn't have anything nice to wear, I went out and bought this," he indicated by pulling the fabric on his left leg, "But I guess I'm still not used to having to be careful with how I spend money, and it was only when I got to your house did I realise that I hadn't actually kept enough money back to take you anywhere any more interesting than a McDonalds, which is hardly a place I'd want to take anyone, especially as I've been practically living on the stuff."

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise, "You eat at McDonalds?"

"I've been practically broke for a year Harry remember? I eat a lot of takeaways, although at least I try and have the healthiest things, they do do Salads now you know."

Harry was silent for a moment, before a small chortle escaped his lips, "I'm sorry," he apoligised quickly, though still smiling as Draco turned and half glared at him, "It's just I can't picture you in McDonalds. You keep on surprising me, everything you've said in the last few days has been something I thought I'd never hear from you. It's amazing how much you've actually changed."

Draco smiled as he looked back out over London, "I suppose I have."

There was a comfortable silence that filled the air then, and Harry smiled to himself, matching Draco and turning to look at the view.

"You know a part of me almost misses out little spats back at school." Harry continued.

"Hmph," Draco grinned, "Well, I have to say it was rather fun to get under your skin so much."

_You get under it in a far different way now though_, Harry thought to himself, before he edged slightly closer to Draco, not that the blond appeared to have noticed, "Y-yeah," Harry said, looking at Draco through the corner of his eye, "You were rather infuriating."

"Well, as long as you like me now." Draco said, turning to him.

The sudden change to a subject Harry had been trying to avoid stunned him for a moment, and suddenly found everything around him far too quiet, unable to look away from the surprisingly honest grey eyes staring back at him. He found his eyes shifting down to Draco's lips, and swallowed hard, the impulse to just lean over and kiss him bubbling dangerously in his chest. He could feel his heart beating a mile a minute, his breathing becoming shallow, and he leaned forward just an inch before his brain decided to kick in and he quickly moved back, smiling down at the grass awkwardly.

"Yeah, I did say that I did didn't I?" he said quietly.

"Harry?" Harry looked up at Draco's voice, and saw him looking down at his shoes uncomfortably, "Look, I know you said I could stay with you earlier, live in your house, but…" he sighed, "I really want to know now, what you think of us. _If_…there's going to be an us."

And there it was. Draco had come straight out and asked. Immediately Harry thought to what Seamus had told him earlier, about no matter how much you love someone, if they ignore you for long enough the hint will get across that you're not interested, and Harry could tell Draco was starting to worry. He could tell in the tone of his voice that he wanted to stay, but if Harry didn't make up his mind, he'd leave. Harry now knew of course that he wanted Draco to stay, wanted to be with him, but when it came to saying it out loud, why was it so difficult?

Harry folded his arms across his knees and stared down at the small houses in the valley below them. The beginning was always a good place to start, so he took a deep breath.

"Draco, when you kissed me back at Hogwarts, everything with me changed. I didn't notice it till recently, but Seamus was right. Ever since then all I've been doing is thinking about you, day dreaming and things. I caught myself once or twice thinking what would have happened if I'd chased after you that night, but I'd dismiss it immediately." Harry smiled to himself, "It seems even when you weren't around you were still getting under my skin, so when you showed up out of the blue like that, I guess, like you I just…panicked." Draco watched him quietly, letting him speak, "Living with Seamus I'd got perfectly used to seeing guys around with him, it didn't bother me, but I wasn't always like that. When Seamus told me he was gay of course I was supportive, but that didn't stop the niggling feeling in the back of my mind that, hey, he really does like _guys_, but after you kissed me that feeling disappeared. Thinking of being gay didn't make that awkward feeling arise anymore, I was happy living with Seamus, I didn't have to question myself, until you came back again saying you wanted to be with me. When you disappeared after graduation, I didn't have to deal with the fact that you'd just kissed me, cause you were just gone, there was nothing more, no follow up, but now you come back saying you want to be with me, it just made that feeling come back that. The feeling that, yeah, I've got no problem with anyone being gay, but does that really mean that I have to be?" Harry finally paused in his speech, but found he just couldn't look at Draco yet, both embarrassment and fear of rejection over being so stupid, "I guess that's what I've been so confused about, I didn't know if I could do this. I don't think it really had anything to do with the fact that it was _you_, it was just the fact it was the first time a guy had said they were interested in me and I didn't really know how to take it, especially as you'd already kissed me before."

"Harry," Harry could hear the smile in Draco's voice, "Remember what I told you earlier, about the reason that I kissed you that day, that I was panicking because I didn't think I'd ever see you again?" Harry nodded, but still didn't look at him, "Well I didn't just suddenly wake up one morning and think, 'Ah, I like cock,'", Draco smirked at Harry's suddenly chortle, his dark hair falling in his eyes, and noticed him glance at him, grinning, "For ages I'd been wondering about myself, and funnily enough it was that day that the rumor went around school that Finnegan had come out as being gay that I started to feel it more. If he could admit that he liked guys, then why can't I? _If_ I did, of course. The question consumed me, and the closer it got to Graduation, the more attention I seemed to be paying to you. That whole thing I said about you being the only one to make me feel anything, whether it was good or bad. So I kissed you, and even though I still tried to deny afterwards, it was all I needed." He paused, watching Harry's profile, which seemed to have become thoughtful as he looked down at the ground. "It's okay to be confused Harry. I was for quite a while. The death of my parents may have given me the excuse to go and look for you, but it was before that that I knew I wanted you." He paused again, watching Harry, before taking a small breath and edging slightly closer, his left shoulder touching Harry's, "I don't want to stop kissing you Harry." He said quietly.

Harry stilled at the contact, before turning to look up at Draco's close face. For the first time, he didn't feel nervous being this close. Draco had said it was alright to be confused. Seamus had said it was alright to like Draco. Everything he was feeling, was okay to feel.

As he stared into those grey eyes, a look of apprehension about them, Harry could feel that bubbling sensation start to rise in his chest again, and he smiled knowingly. He knew now, knew what he wanted. That confusion had finally melted away during his talk with Seamus, and it wasn't coming back. He was here, Draco was here, and he didn't want that to change. Once again, Seamus was right. Why push away the one person who has ever said they loved him? He really was an idiot, but he was about to be a very lucky idiot.

"You know," Harry said, that strange calm smile still on his lips, "it's funny living with Seamus. No matter what question I had over my sexuality, he always seemed to have the answer. I'm going to have to thank him when we get back home." and with that he closed the small distance between them, and pressed his lips to Draco's.

Now it was Draco's turn to still. His eyes wide open as Harry, green eyes closed, ran his tongue so slowly along Draco's bottom lip, before seeking entrance in-between. Draco didn't stay stilled in shock for long, because as soon as he felt that hot tongue pressing at his lips, he closed his eyes and welcomed it all too willingly. Harry wrapped one arm around Draco's waist, the other across his shoulder blades, and for the first time kissed him with no confusion at the back of his mind, no questions of whether or not he should be doing this, and it felt absolutely wonderful.

He felt fingers threading through his hair, and couldn't help the small shiver run through him at the thought that this wouldn't be the last time they ran through his hair either. It felt as if a world of possibilities had just opened up in front of him, and he felt so light in his chest he felt like he could laugh. But his lips weren't going anywhere. Draco was kissing him back so thoroughly, his tongue sweeping through his mouth making that lightness in his chest move up to his head, and Harry clung to him tightly.

He never wanted this kiss to end, and apparently neither did Draco, because Harry suddenly found himself being pushed down on the grass as Draco lay beside him, never once removing his lips from Harry's. Their legs became intertwined as they lay there, hungry for each other, and the only thought that Harry could process while his mouth was being ravished, was that what on _earth_ had he been on to not want this?

He felt Draco's hand run smoothly down the side of his body, and again Harry couldn't stop the shiver than ran through him, feeling himself getting hard as that hand found the hem of his shirt, and worked it's way underneath it, skimming across hot skin. He thought his heart might beat itself out of his chest at this rate, and was sure Draco would be able to feel it as he ran his hand across his chest, pausing to rub over one nipple as Harry moaned into Draco's mouth. He really wanted Draco now. Really _really_ wanted him. Wanted to feel that pale skin moving against his own, wanted to hear him moan his name, wanted to see the look of lust and happiness in his eyes, just to believe that it really was him that was making Draco grind against him, his obvious hardness sticking into his hip.

In a moment of almost boyish glee, Harry placed his hands on Draco's chest and pushed upwards, breaking their heavy kiss but flipping them over so Draco was the one on his back. He lay practically on top of him, for once loving the smirk on Draco's lips, and dipped down again for one long, slow loving kiss, before gently nipping at Draco's bottom lip and sucking it gently.

"In case you couldn't tell," Harry finally said against his lips, "That was a yes."

Draco practically grinned, and couldn't hold back the small chuckle that escaped him, "Really? I would never have guessed." He said, his still longer hair splayed out a little on the grass.

Harry grinned back and leant down for another kiss, a sweet, gentle kiss that left him knowing for sure this was real, that this too would happen again.

"Think we should…take this back to the bedroom?" Harry smirked between kisses, his turn to grind himself against Draco, causing that first little moan to escape the blonds lips.

"N-no, actually I think we should stay here." Draco said, brushing a bit of stray hair away from Harry's eyes, only to have it fall back again. "There'll only be Finnegan and Weasley back there. We can just stay here, it's nice here."

Harry smiled at him, thinking he could certainly get used to this, "Can I ask you something?"

Draco nodded.

"Have you been with anyone else?"

Draco smiled at him coolly, "I told you, I've been looking for you, I didn't want anyone else."

"What about at school?"

"Again, I've told you, I was still sorting myself out back then, I didn't know what I wanted."

Harry thought about this for a moment, before he seemed to realize something, "Wait a minute, have you never had sex then?"

Draco smirked, knowing exactly what Harry was about to say, and answered honestly, "No I haven't."

Harry stared at him wide eyed, his mouth opening and closing in shock, "But you were picking on me for being a virgin! And now I find that you are as well?" he yelled in mock annoyance, and Draco laughed before grabbing him around the shoulders and flipping them over again.

Harry's momentary shock at the sudden movement quickly disappeared however, as Draco promptly slipped his tongue between his lips, slowly running through his mouth once before pulling away and leering at him, licking his own bottom lip, "Well let's fix that shall we?"

Harry stared at him for a moment, before laughing at him warmly, leaning up and kissing him quickly, never feeling so childishly happy. He loved it.

He loved Draco.

"You've got grass stains all over your nice new suit now you know?" Harry grinned, batting at Draco's collar.

"Oh please, what's a few grass stains between friends?" he smirked at him.

"Will you come to Ginny's graduation with me?" Harry asked, the question escaping him before he'd really thought of it, Draco's eyebrows rising in question. Harry couldn't believe he'd just blurted that out, but smiled shyly anyway, peering up at him through his dark eyelashes, "On Saturday, I mean. I've been invited to the graduation party and need someone to bring with me, thought…thought maybe you'd like…to come..."

Harry trailed off at the stare in Draco's eyes. He seemed to be studying him carefully, thinking hard. "You'd really want me to come with you?" he eventually asked, and Harry nodded earnestly.

Draco continued to study him, before a small smile reached his lips, and he leant down and brushed them over Harry's, "Alright, why not? Should be interesting." Draco smirked, "But are you sure want everyone to know about us so quickly?" he added sincerely, his face now lost the smirk and looked far too serious for Harry's liking, "You've only just said yes to me."

Harry simply smiled up at him, the stars twinkling behind Draco's head, his blond hair framing his face against the black sky.

"I love you." He said honestly, and continued to gaze up at the stunned look in Draco's eyes, "It's just taken me a year to realize it."

As that surprised looked in Draco's eyes slowly faded, it was replaced by something else, something that Harry could only describe as adoration. With a small smile, Draco lowered his head, and whispered softly against Harry's neck,

"Thank you."

The birds in the trees suddenly flew up with a resounding squawk of protest when a loud explosion filled the air, echoing around the valley below, startling Harry and Draco so much they jumped straight off each other and stood up, eyes wide.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Draco exclaimed, looking around himself anxiously, but paused when he saw Harry holding a hand to his scar, his teeth clenched in pain, staring frightfully into the sky behind them.

As Draco turned, staring through the tree tops back towards Harry's house, he felt his blood run cold. There, flickering through the branches in the sky, was the prominent shape of a vibrant green skull, a fanged snake weaving its way out of its mouth.

Draco immediately snapped his head back to Harry, fear in his eyes, and saw a lost, terrified look on Harry's face,

"Seamus….Ron…." Harry muttered horrified, and before Draco could say a word, Harry grabbed his wand from the ground and disappeared, the familiar cracking sound of apperating left behind.

_**24 hours later…**_

Harry clutched his aching arm, resting bandaged in a sling, and turned to glare at the door to the hospital room, flashing lights coming through the small opaque window. He had to admit, Ron and Remus were doing a good job of keeping the Daily Prophet reporters at bay and stopping them from trampling through the door, but that didn't mean that the constant muffled sound of hundreds of questions and the clicking of flashing cameras weren't starting to get annoying.

"Draco?"

Harry turned at Hermione's voice, who was sitting the other side of Draco's hospital bed to Harry, her Healers uniform on and her hair tied back out of the way. Harry smiled happily as Draco began to stir awake, and leaned forward, taking his hand. Harry didn't miss the small smirk Hermione threw him at the gesture, but only smiled and ignored her.

"Could somebody please tell me…" Draco croaked, his throat horribly dry and uncomfortable, "…why I feel like I've been bombarded with several thousand bludgers?"

He strained to open his eyes, and eventually peered up at the two smiling faces looking down at him, "Wha-" he started when he saw Harry, but was stopped immediately by a heavy coughing fit.

"Here," Harry said quickly, letting go of Draco's hand and grabbing a glass of water from the bedside table, Hermione raising the bed so he was sitting up a little, "Drink this, you've breathed in a lot of dust." He pressed the glass gently to Draco's lips, and Draco drank it heartily. He felt like his throat hadn't felt the coolness of water in days, and the glass was empty in a matter of seconds.

"What happened?" Draco finally managed to ask, Harry placing the glass back on the table.

"How are you feeling first?" Hermione asked, "Does anything hurt?"

Draco coughed slightly, "No. My body aches a bit, but nothing drastic. I've got a bit of a headache." He said, rubbing his eyes, before looking back up at Hermione, "How long have I been here?"

"Just a day." Hermione answered, as she took a clipboard and started scribbling something down on it, "You had quite a nasty case of concussion, but it's healed up nicely while you've been asleep, as has everything else. Considering what happened to you, you were lucky not to have any other serious injuries."

"Concussion?" Draco asked, as Harry started to fluff his pillows gently, "How did I get concuss-?" but he paused, wide eyed, when the memories suddenly came flooding back to him.

A flash of a green skull flittered across his mind, him running as fast as he could back to Harry's house, cursing Harry for having a 'no apperation' field around his house. Explosions, Ron and Seamus battling Death Eaters, and then….Draco's eyes went wide.

"Voldemort…" he whispered, "He was pressing his wand right to your _neck_!" Draco exclaimed, staring up at Harry with fearful eyes as if to suddenly find he wasn't there.

But to his surprise, Harry just smiled, "He was yeah, but do you remember what you did?" he asked softly, taking his hand again.

Draco stared at him for a moment, feeling the warmth in Harry's hand, "Yes. I tried to throw the Avada curse at him, but…" he frowned, raising his other hand and rubbing his head, realizing for the first time it was wrapped in bandages, "…I think it missed. I don't remember anything else."

"The house collapsed at that point," Hermione said, now motherly tucking in the sheets around him, "Voldemort deflected your attacked into the wall, and it collapsed on top of you. But you throwing the curse distracted him. He'd become so obsessed with killing Harry he'd lost his mind to everything else around him. He saw your attack, but only at the last minute."

"And as you said, he had his wand pressed into my neck, backed me into a corner," Harry continued, "He was about to use the Avada curse on me when you threw yours. When he turned to deflect your attack, it gave me the chance. I threw the Avada curse straight into back, point black."

Draco's eyes went wide, a wave of hope rising swiftly within him. He stared at Harry, waiting for him to continue, but when he didn't he pressed for answers, "So he's…?" he asked with a waving voice.

Harry smiled that warm smile again. Draco was about to find out one piece of information that was going to make his day. For the memory of his mother, to whom Voldemort has caused so much pain, and in turn, leaving Draco exposed to the harshness of the world.

"He's dead." Harry stated, finding saying that out loud made him feel strange, in a good sort of way, "Gone for good."

It took a moment for it to really sink in, but then Draco smiled, smiled as if he'd never smiled before. It was kind of infectious, having never seen Draco really smile before, and Hermione found herself smiling too as Harry leant towards him, their lips touching in a gentle kiss. It was their first kiss in a free world, and she just watched them silently from her seat. She hadn't said anything to Harry yet, but Harry looked as though such a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders, that he actually looked even younger. All the stress, all the worry, everything bad was gone from his features, and for the first time in many years, his smiles looked like they actually belonged on his lips.

He'd told her what had happened as they had sat here, waiting for the healing potions to work their magic on Draco. He told her how he had apperated to his home, the only one to be able to get passed the field around his house, and found Ron and Seamus battling for their lives, the place swarming with Death Eaters and half the houses around them destroyed. Immediately the training he'd been giving himself at home came into action, and he dived into the mass of bodies and flying spells.

Unfortunately though, he'd been caught off guard with a random Cruciatuscurse, and when he'd finally regained his senses, found himself backed into a corner, with the glaring red eyes of Voldemort towering above him, his wand placed firmly into the side of his neck. Harry had only vaguely registered the "Avada Ke-" coming from Voldemorts mouth, before he had spun around to deflect the same green curse flying at him from behind. Harry had seen for that split second Draco standing there, out of breath from running all the way back, before his deflected curse crashed into the wall beside him, and Draco disappeared beneath a piles of bricks, cement, and the ceiling above. In that moment though Harry had grabbed hold of his wand, and uttered the final spell he'd cast against Voldmort straight into his back.

When Voldmort hit the floor, Aurors had suddenly started pouring in, fighting off the remaining Death Eaters. It didn't take long for them to finish up, for the servants to the once Lord Voldmort had seemed to be in shock at seeing their Lord fall to the floor, Harry standing there looking down at him, gripping his wand so tightly his knuckles had gone white.

By the time everything had got cleared, the bodies of the unfortunate muggles around the area taken away, and the memories of those muggles who witnessed it all corrected (a bomb was a good cover up), Harry had already flooed to St Mungo's with the unconscious Draco in his arms, his own left arm broken when another part of the ceiling collapsed when he had tried to dig Draco out. Ron, who he himself had been covered in various cuts, but nothing serious, had helped a struggling Seamus into the fireplace to follow after them. He had what looked like a nastily broken leg, which had then obviously been hit afterwards with some sort of spell, because it had started seeping something purple out of the wound by the time they had got to St Mungo's.

Hermione herself was back on duty, and had been the first one on the scene for tending to Draco, while other Healers dealt with Seamus and Harry. Harry however had been very un-co-operative, and had refused to leave Draco when the Healers tried to look at his arm. Eventually they gave in, and instead of giving Harry his own bed, let him sit next to Draco while they tended to his arm, making him drink the disgusting potion that was to re-grow and attached his broken arm.

And now, as Hermione watched her best friend tell Draco exactly what had happened in every detail, both of them wearing cheerful smiles, she felt an overwhelming swell of love for him. He'd been through so much, suffered more than anyone should be allowed to, and now the one person who had caused all that pain was gone. Harry had been freed from the burden placed on him all those years ago, and the smile on his lips was one that knew it was all finally over. He'd done what the world had wanted him to do, freed the world from the shadow consuming it, and now had his life to live. With Draco it would seem, and couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape her as the ecstatically happy Harry was cut short in his ramblings, as Draco leant upwards and kissed him firmly, shutting him up quite nicely.

"I err, take it you're definitely gay then Harry?" Hermione asked casually, but she didn't get much of an answer as Harry was far too gone kissing Draco back, leaning over him so much he was almost half laying on the bed with him.

Hermione smirked to herself and got up from her chair, "I'll just go and check on Seamus." She said to the oblivious couple, as she walked through an adjourning door, closing it gently behind her.

Harry was so happy he was almost worried it was all a dream. Voldemort was gone, and he'd finally told Draco he loved him. He couldn't remember ever feeling like this, feeling that he now, for sure, was going to live, that he'd never again have any more worries over the war, that he had someone who loved him.

Harry had found out when Remus had arrived that the war had already been going on silently behind closed doors. Aurors had been lost in the battles with Death Eaters that the Daily Prophet had failed to print. They'd had confirmations recently that something big was being planned, but they didn't know what, until it had happened. It had been Voldmorts final attempt at killing Harry, to get him out the way, having no worries over that incompetent 18 year old foiling his plans again. But once again, it had back fired, and here Harry was, still alive, still breathing, and happier than he had ever been.

"I suppose that lots here to see you then?" Draco said, as he slowly broke the kiss, nodding over to the mass of reporters still outside the door, before brushing his lips softly against Harry's again.

Harry smiled again and kissed those lips being offered, "Well, yes, but not just me."

Draco looked at him curiously.

"I'd always been expected to kill Voldemort," Harry explained, "No one knew how or when, but everyone had looked to me to be the one to destroy him, so now I have, it's not that bigger news. I mean of course everyone's grateful he's gone, but it was nothing surprising to everyone. I've done what everyone wanted. What they _hadn't_ expected though, is for a certain Death Eater's son to help in the downfall." Harry smiled at him.

Draco frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Remember earlier when you told me you wished you were famous, so people would approach you and find out about the real you? Well I think you've got it." Harry grinned happily, before leaning down and kissing the confused expression off of Draco's face.

"But I didn't kill him." Draco pointed out as Harry pulled away, beginning to feel slightly shocked.

"If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead and Voldmort would still be alive." Harry said truthfully, "You saved my life Draco, and saved everyone elses in the process, so those reporters outside that door? Yeah they want to see me, but it's you they really want to talk to. According to them, by saving me, you saved the world."

Draco stared at him incredulously, "You've got to be joking?"

This really _was_ surreal! Surely the Daily Prophet wasn't that stupid that they'd say _he_ saved the world? What about everything they've ever printed about Harry? What about all the build up and the stories, was Harry's existence just a game to them? He wanted to be angry, but as he watched Harry shake his head, seemingly unable to get rid of the smile on his face, Draco could do nothing but smile back, feeling strangely overwhelmed and giddy, and giddy was _not_ a word that had ever been used to describe a Malfoy!

Although maybe it was just the concussion.

"Nope, so you better be prepared to answer a lot of questions, oh savior of wizarding kind." Harry winked at him, and suddenly Draco too had never felt happier in his life.

**To be continued….(into the last chapter!) **


End file.
